Scream Queen
by highlanderprincess
Summary: After working on a horror film with hotshot director, Edward Cullen, Bella has finally had her big break through as an actress in Hollywood. Unfortunately, the fame has introduced a dangerous man into her life. A man who watches her every move. Will her former director and ex-lover be able to save her or will the dark side of fame consume them both? M for Violence and Lemons
1. Prologue

**Summary:** After working on a horror film with hotshot director, Edward Cullen, Bella has finally had her big break through as an actress in Hollywood. Unfortunately, the fame has introduced a dangerous man into her life. A man who watches her every move. Will her former director and ex-lover be able to save her or will the dark side of fame consume them both? **Warning: This story is a romantic thriller, so it has gore and violence. If that's something that bothers you… you might want to skip this story. Rated M for violence and lemons** **.**

 **A giant thank you to my wonderful betas, Sherry and Paige! I couldn't do this without you guys!**

" _Feet don't fail me now_

 _Take me to the finish line_

 _All my heart, it breaks every step that I take_

 _But I'm hoping that the gates,_

 _They'll tell me that you're mine_

 _Walking through the city streets_

 _Is it by mistake or design?_

 _I feel so alone on a Friday nigh_

 _Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're mine?_

 _It's like I told you honey."_

 _-Lana Del Rey-_

 **-Prologue—**

 **BPOV:**

The squeaky noise emitted from my oversized Converse with every step I take is the only sound that fills the near empty parking garage. _Geez, I need a new pair of shoes._ I glance down at my beaten-up pair of Converse as I walk toward my car parked in the farthest corner of the parking garage. There's a new tear by my shoelaces, causing me to stop with a groan of frustration as I lean down to inspect the damage. With all the shit that's been going on in my life, buying a new pair of shoes has been the last thing on my mind.

I've always wanted to be an actress, even dreamt about it as a little girl, but now that I finally have it, I find it's nothing like I'd thought it would be. It's caused me to become completely manic. It's the fame I can't seem to handle. I feel so exposed and on display every single day of my life. It hasn't even been six months since the movie came out and I already feel like there's nothing in my life that's my own. Maybe I'm just acting like an angsty teen and as so many people have _kindly_ pointed out, I could always act more grateful. I'm not trying to be a spoiled bitch, it's just that I've dreamt of being an actress, not a sideshow freak.

I've been meaning to go shopping, but the past few weeks have been so amazingly odd that I haven't had the time to do anything but hideout in my hotel. I feel as though I'm barely famous, yet I already have a crazed fan that can't seem to focus his energies on anything other than me. At first, I was flattered, never being one to receive fan mail from anyone. I'm more used to dealing with creepy sexual comments on my Instagram, but nothing praising my work. However, that feeling of importance morphed into paranoia as his letters continued to pour in. The details became disgusting, yet the handwriting of the letters was so eloquent that it looked as if he'd invested a lot of time writing to me. That thought freaks me out most of all. I couldn't imagine this strange man sitting down and writing me a sexually charged letter, describing his sick voyeuristic intentions, in beautiful cursive.

I push those unpleasant thoughts from my mind, realizing that a dreary parking garage in the late hours of the night, isn't the best place to reminisce about my creepy stalker situation. As I continue to walk toward my car parked in the furthest corner on the third level of the garage, I can't ignore the uneasy feeling that overcomes me. Something's wrong, I can feel it in the pit of my stomach as I trudge through the garage. It feels like I'm slowly ascending the hill of a roller coaster, my stomach dropping with fear, as I wait for the fall to come. Careful to make as little sound as possible, I reach into my small purse and pull out my key ring. I hold it in my palm and allow my keys to slide through my fingers, until I'm resembling Wolverine. _Thank you, Oprah for that entire self-defense segment you did on your show._

Gazing around the third level of the garage, I find nothing suspicious, but this doesn't soothe the horrible feeling I have in the pit of my stomach. There's a few cars on this garage level and a few puddles here and there from the rain drops slipping through the poorly constructed roof. Besides that, there is nothing I can see. While this should make me feel better, it only makes me feel more frightened.

I charge toward my Civic with my keys tightly in hand. If anyone's here, I'm not giving them the chance to grab me. I wait until the very last second to unlock my car, not wanting whoever I'm sensing to jump into the passenger seat beside me. As soon as the car is unlocked, I reach for the door, taking a deep breath before I swing it open. _You did it, Swan. See, there was nothing for you to worry about._ As soon as I finish that thought, I feel something wrap around my ankle and yank me to the wet, concrete garage floor. My head smacks against the concrete with a _thud,_ and the iron taste of blood fills my mouth as I gasp for air. My head is spinning and my eyes are unable to focus due to the impact. I see stars, and watch them twinkle and explode in front of my eyes as I stare up at the fluorescent light of the parking garage. _Move, Swan! You've got to move if you want to live!_

My gaze falls to my feet, and I find a set of piercing blue eyes staring back at me. They look so twisted and familiar, and they're so handsome I'm stunned for a second before I pull my free leg back and kick him in the throat. I want to smile as I hear him choke and gasp for air, but I'm too focused on getting as far away from this man as possible. I don't make it far while he's distracted. I'm distracted too, I need to get the hell out of here or I'll be plastered on every magazine with headlines that read, _'Hollywood's New Scream Queen Found Dead.'_ I turn away from my attacker, just for a moment, while I reach for the keys that I dropped on the floor in the scuffle.

They're so close, taunting me from just a few inches away from my reach. My fingers walk across the concrete, moving closer and closer before I'm stretching my middle finger as far as I can manage to touch the key ring. As soon as I feel the familiar silver ring, I smile, happy for a single moment as I drag the object toward me. It is then that the back of my ankle feels like it's being punched. It's a strange feeling, and I grow horrified as I realize I can't move my foot. I feel something wet trickling down my foot and glance down, my eyes bug out as soon as I realize the wet feeling is my blood. _I've been stabbed!_ My body doesn't feel the pain right away, but as soon as I see the gushing blood, the white-hot, blinding pain shoots through my body. I cry out, hoping that someone will hear me, although at this time of night it's just wishful thinking.

As my body burns with pain and anger, I know what I must do. If I'm going to make it out of here alive, I know I'll have to overpower him. Holding the sharpest key between my fingers, I swing my hand forward and my fist makes contact with his cheek. I want to vomit as I feel his skin break with a _pop_ and I watch my key disappear inside of his cheek. As he cries out in agony, the knee of my uninjured leg comes up and slams against his groin, catching him even more off-guard, allowing me to flip so I'm on top of him.

I pull my key out of his cheek and throw it inside of my car before using all my strength to pull myself into the driver's seat. I hear him moaning on the ground, crying out for me to save him. My entire body is shaking with fear and it isn't until I slam the door of my car and lock it, that I realize I'm fucking crying. From my safe spot in my car, I look down at him through the window, seeing he's crawling away from my car and picks up his discarded shank. I quickly put my keys into the ignition, relief floods over me and I smile mirthlessly as my car roars to life.

"I'm so sorry, beautiful!" He shouts, with an eerie look of innocence on his face. "Please, let me make it up to you."

Hearing him talk as if he knows me, sends a chill up my spine. I must look absolutely petrified because a smirk appears on the man's face, before he begins to laugh at me. His laughing turns into cackles as he points at me. I put my car in reverse, and back out of my parking space before shooting for the exit. As I drive toward the exit of the third level, I look back in my rearview mirror and find the man standing right where I left him with a dark smile on his eerily handsome face.

I drive like a maniac as I blood from my ankle pools on the floor of my car. I need to find help soon. I take another look in my rearview mirror for signs of that psychotic bastard as soon as I reach the barrier gate. I reach into my purse, which is still hanging across my body, and fumble to find my parking ticket. I look in the rearview mirror periodically, and I'm satisfied to see nothing there. However, that doesn't slow the pounding of my heart, because I know any second that crazed man will find me. I can just feel it.

When I finally find my parking ticket and roll down my window, I hear the rapid thumping of footsteps that are coming straight toward me. I glance back quickly and see the blonde man with those piercing blue eyes running toward me at full speed. My eyes widen as fear overwhelms all my senses. With a shaky hand, I bring the ticket up to the machine and feed it in. It takes several tries and the man isn't far away by the time I pull out my credit card and attempt to quickly scan it.

"Bella!" The man shouts in a ragged, yet terrifyingly joyous tone. "Bella, please talk to me!"

I want to scream 'fuck off', but I know that'll only make this entire situation worse. The tears in my eyes don't help as I try to pay my ticket. I'm so fucking close to getting my credit card to swipe, before the man barrels into my arm, dislocating my elbow and sending my credit card flying. I quickly extend my arm to pop the joint back in place before pulling it back into my car and attempting to roll up the windows. The crazed man is quicker than me and reaches into my car to attempt to grab my key from the ignition.

With my good arm, I punch his hand into the steering wheel as hard as I can, relishing in the feeling of his bones shattering beneath mine. He quickly pulls his hand away from mine, but instead of pulling it out of the car entirely, he pulls it back for just a moment before crashing it into my face. Once, twice, thrice, before I finally throw my car in drive and crash through the barrier gates.

Luckily, there isn't a single car on the road for me to crash into. I don't bother giving my attacker another look as I race down the empty street as fast as my Civic can go. I fly through traffic lights as tears fall down my face as I sob out of pain, frustration, and fear. I barely register where I'm going until I get there. I know I need medical attention quickly, however, I end up in front of the home of my ex-lover. _Ex-lover certainly sounds better in my mind than my director I used to fuck._ I park mere feet away from his door and slam my fists against my horn until I see lights in his house come on. I can't drive a second longer, I feel like I'm going to pass out any second as it is. I need Edward to take me to the hospital.

With blurry, tear-filled vision, I watch the garage door open up in front of me and a very confused Edward in a pair of sleeping pants in front of me. Even in my fear induced trance, I can still appreciate how fucking beautiful this man is. His eyes widen with surprise as he takes in my appearance. He runs toward the car and I quickly unlock the door for him, before putting my throbbing head against the seat. He looks like a fallen angel as he opens my driver's side door and reaches to pull me out of the vehicle.

"Please, Edward," I beg, although I don't have any idea what I'm trying to communicate.

"Bella, everything's alright," he assures me, as he wraps one arm around my shoulder and slides one beneath my knees.

"Edward, I think he fou—" I trail off before everything goes black.

 **A/N: So… What do you guys think? It's different from my other stories I know. This was actually a scene from the first fanfic I ever posted before I promptly took it down. I really love this story, and I hope you guys will love it as well! Please review because I'm so curious about what you guys think of this little peak into Bella's future!**

 **Song- "Born to Die" by Lana Del Rey.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Bad Beginning

**Thank you so much, Sherry and Paige, for being so incredible!**

" _In the land of gods and monsters,_

 _I was an angel._

 _Living in the garden of evil,_

 _Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed._

 _Shining like a fiery beacon,_

 _You got that medicine I need_

 _Fame, liquor, love, give it to me slowly._

 _Put your hands on my waist, do it softly._

 _Me and God we don't get along, so now I sing."_

 _-Lana Del Rey-_

 ****8 Months Before Prologue****

 **BPOV:**

If I could manage to do something amazing, I would be more than content with dying young. If I had to choose between a long, safe, and uneventful life or a short life, in which I lived very passionately, I would choose the latter. Unfortunately, things have been shit since I've arrived here. Nothing in Hollywood was how I'd once expected it to be. Of course, I was young and a dreamer when I'd imaged a place where everyone's dreams come true. Now, I feel quite foolish. Everything that has happened has left me beyond disappointed.

I've never burned for the fame, but I've always dreamt of getting paid to do what I loved. When I came here I thought it would be just that easy. I'm embarrassed by how wrong I was. My parents were right. I don't belong here. I don't enjoy second guessing myself but it's hard not to when you're surrounded by women who are more beautiful, skinnier, and more talented than you are. I came looking for a serious role and I ended up on a casting couch for a porno. I didn't want to be one of those girls. The girls who came to follow their dreams and ended up taking their clothes off.

It's been two years since I'd arrived here and as the days trudge on I've become more and more desperate. I went from wanting to do something great, to settling for just about anything. Today I'll be auditioning for an independent horror movie. Not really my thing, but I fit the bill for what they were looking for. _Regardless of what the role is, it's much better than a casting couch which appears to be my only other option at this point._ With that thought deeply rooted in my mind, I take off to my audition.

Traffic is horrid and I cringe at the thought of being late to this try out. I can't afford to mess up this opportunity and I need every single brownie point I can get. Luckily, I left my apartment this morning with the intention of arriving early, so, at this rate I'll only be thirty minutes late to my time slot. I groan and lightly hit my forehead against the steering wheel while I'm waiting for traffic to move. I stare at the clock on the dash, wishing time could stand as still as the LA traffic.

The traffic doesn't let up so, I get off the highway only to find it moving about five miles per hour on the city streets. With a groan, I trudge along, wondering how much more of this I'll be able to put up with before I give up and head back to Washington. _You knew this acting thing wasn't meant to be. Just do what you know you want to do and turn around now… It'll save you a hell of a lot of embarrassment and you won't end up spending another night alone in your apartment with a pint of ice cream._

"Fuck it," I mummer, as I decide to make a quick U-turn at the traffic light.

Suddenly, the sound of steel crunching floods my ears and the impact of the collision causes a tremor to shoot down my spine. _Fuck, today of all days! Well, goodbye acting career, it's been a pathetic ride!_ I clench my eyes closed and count to ten, as if by doing so I'd wake up and this would all be a bad dream. However, peace doesn't come. Instead, I'm met with the sound of cursing and a fist banging on my passenger side door.

"Are you fucking crazy!? Is your head completely up your own ass!" An irate male voice hollers at me.

My eyes fly open and I look in the direction of where the frightening voice is coming from. Of course, the man's gorgeous, despite looking like an angry sociopath who's off his medication. _Give him a Xanax and I could easily spend the day with a guy as beautiful as this._ Of course, I'm sure his condescending and arrogant attitude probably translates to his normal behavior, but then again, I did just ram into his car. Geez, I can't believe this! This has to be the absolute last thing I need right now.

"Are you going to get out of your car and speak to me, or are you going to continue to stare off into space like the air head you are?" He questions with a cocky air about him I just can't stand.

Throwing him a spiteful look, despite the possibility of me being completely at fault for this entire mess, I swing open my car door and jump out onto the street and make my way toward him. He's a good foot taller than me, with an attractive mess of penny colored hair, and a strong jaw that I could see myself licking if I weren't so angry… and if he wasn't a complete stranger. I'm so taken aback by my instant attraction, that I forget the reason why we're face to face to begin with. Thankfully, his sardonic demeanor causes me to remember as soon as he opens his mouth.

"Is this your first time behind the wheel of a car?"

Is he kidding me with this? His snarky attitude is not what I need today. I quickly decide to take the highroad, I have an audition to get to and I can't spare the time arguing with this confident jackass. I'll apologize, give him my information, and then I'll be on my way.

"I'm really sorry, sir." _Formality helps, doesn't it?_ "I was in a rush and I wasn't looking."

Before I can continue my little speech, Sex Hair stops me. "You were in a rush? It's LA, we're all in a rush. What makes you so special?"

Sex Hair has a good point, as infuriating as his delivery was, even I can see that. I don't know what my problem is, I ran into him after all, but there's just something about this man that rubs me the wrong way. It's like he gets off on getting under peoples' skin.

"I have an audition to get to," I say quietly, because I know it's not much of an excuse.

Everyone's so wrapped up in their own lives here. It's like we're all stars in our own movies, when in reality, we're really just a nameless extra. You see it everywhere you go. Everyone's so invested in their appearance, their wealth, their success, and of course, their social media following. It's the place where every person's body is plastic and every person's personality is just as artificial. Perhaps I'm being rather cynical, or perhaps it's merely time for me to return to Washington.

"What kind of audition?"

His question surprises me. I'm surprised he cares at all. Especially with his car as banged up as it is. I watch as traffic maneuvers around our little incident and I realize we've got to get going soon. Sex Hair doesn't seem concerned with all the honking and the yelling going on around us. He stares at me as if I was the only thing in sight.

"It's nothing," I mumble.

His gaze drops to my tits for a moment before meeting my eyes again with a smirk. "Porn?"

My mouth drops open and my eyebrows shoot up in surprise, before all my muscles clench as I try to restrain myself from launching at him and kicking him where it really hurts.

"No, it's an indie horror flick actually," I say, raising my brow in indignation.

His smile widens. "Well, I'm sure you missed your audition by now, and I think after hitting my car, the least you could do is spend the afternoon with me," he says with a cocky smirk.

I stare at my car, consider my audition, and then finally look back at Sex Hair, who is still patiently awaiting my answer. I know there's no way I'll get to that audition on time, and the more I consider it, maybe I wasn't meant to go in the first place. The idea of going to lunch with a handsome stranger sounds vastly more appealing than going to another audition in which I'll most likely be turned down. Before I allow myself to overthink things, I nod, and his smirk breaks out into a grin that's filled with innuendo. _Who is this man and what am I doing?_

 **A/N: Thanks so much you guys! I'm so astounded by the reaction this story has received so far. It feels like one of those stories that you'll either love it or you'll hate it… but I hope you guys will love it! Also, I had one concerned guest reviewer asking about Chicago and A Perfect Submissive… I'm working on these stories now so fear not! But I'm only human and I can only write so fast!**

 **Song- "Gods & Monsters" by Lana Del Rey. Anyone watch American Horror Story? I loved this song on that show ****.**

 **Also, since this is a story about a horror movie star and because I'm absolutely obsessed with horror movies, I thought I'd post some "fun" horror movie facts at the end of each chapter! :)**

 **** Did you guys know** _ **Psycho**_ **was the first American film to feature a toilet on screen?****

 **See you guys next update!**


	3. Chapter 2: Psycho Killer

**Thanks so much to my betas, Sherry and Paige! Guys, Sherry just had surgery the other day and she's already editing again! Isn't she amazing? Shout out to her! :)**

" _I can't seem to face up to the facts_

 _I'm tense and nervous and I can't relax_

 _I can't sleep 'cause my bed's on fire_

 _Don't touch me I'm a real live wire."_

 _-Talking Heads-_

 **BPOV:**

"Once more, with feeling, Swan."

His words bring me out of my trance and I try to concentrate on the matter at hand. Here I am, finally doing what I came to LA for, and I can't get it right. Edward believes in me, but at times like this, I wonder if he had some sort of ulterior motive when it came to hiring me as a lead. I crashed into his car for fuck's sake. We had lunch together and got to know each other before I auditioned. Apparently, he recognized me from my headshot the moment he saw me, and didn't say anything until the very end of our 'date', if you could call it that. When I found out he was the director I was absolutely mortified. _So much for doing research!_ He wanted to give me the part straightaway and I had to practically force him into giving me an audition because I wanted to feel as though I earned it.

I was ecstatic when I received the role, but there's always been a part of me that believes I didn't deserve it. _Of course, you deserve it, Bella! You've been in LA for how many months? Waiting tables and working odd jobs to make ends meet. If anyone deserves this role, it's you!_ I sound so incredibly confident in my head, but unfortunately this confidence doesn't translate into real life. My performance these first few days has been lackluster at best, and I'm starting to wonder if Edward and the casting directors are having second thoughts.

"Quiet on set!"

I close my eyes, quietly getting into character as the lights on the set dim around me. _You've been running all night. You're tired, weary, and ready to meet your end. You see a house up ahead, and trudge toward it halfheartedly, not fully believing you'll make it. But you do! You make it there and you lock yourself in! No one will harm you here! Just keep telling yourself that…_

"And… Action!"

 _Opening my eyes to my surroundings and finding that things seem secure enough, I allow myself to relax. Finally, I can breathe again. I didn't know I would make it… didn't think I could hold out much longer. I run my hands through my hair, feeling the dirt and grime from the outdoors and relish in the fact that I'm in a safer place. However, I know whatever is out there, won't stay out there for long. I only caught a glimpse of that thing, but that was more than enough for me to see in a lifetime._

 _I move away from the door, looking for a safe place to hide and coming up short. My eyes start to water and my body starts to shake as I realize there might not be any hope after all. The door rattles, before I hear a ton of weight crash against it, causing chips of wood from the door and frame to fly off and land on the floor. I gulp and stare at the door in horror, waiting for the inevitable to happen._

 _The door won't hold, I know this now. As I watch the solid wood door become merely shards, I begin to panic. As soon as I see his bright yellow eyes, I run with no direction in mind. I end up under the bed before I can register what I'm doing. I hear the thing's footsteps as it stomps through the house. I quiver in my place, too terrified to move._

 _Suddenly, the sound stops. Before I can breathe a sigh of relief, I feel something grip my ankles and yank me from under the bed. This thing's face is horrifying; his wolfish features are covered with black fur that is matted with blood, it has bright, yellow, emotionless eyes, and teeth that must be over two inches long. While its face is like a wolf's, its body is that of a human, but covered in the same thick fur._

" _Please," I beg._

 _The creature grabs the middle of my shirt and rips it off of me, leaving me naked underneath. I feel exposed, humiliated, and embarrassed. If I'm lucky, this whole thing will all be over soon._

"Great, Swan!" Emmett calls from his seat behind one of the cameras.

I quickly cover my breasts with my hands and wait for one of the gofers to bring my robe to me. I squint my eyes, trying to see Emmett's expression from beyond the bright lights. I want to know if he really thought it was great, or if he was just placating me, again. After ten takes, I sure hope this time was a winner. I see his jovial expression and smile, feeling proud of myself for once. This scene has finally worked and I hope we got the take we needed so we can move on. I hate filming the scarier scenes, which I know sounds ridiculous for a 'scream queen' to say, but I'm just a wuss when it comes to this scary stuff in real life.

I make my way toward Emmett and the crew, and find Edward standing behind him, staring at the cameras with a scowl on his handsome face. For someone who was so friendly with me before, I've certainly done something to upset him since we've started filming. _Perhaps it's your 'acting' that has upset him, Bella._ Putting on a brave face, I walk over to the guys with my tits still awkwardly in my own hands.

"Here you go, miss," Jacob, an intern and the nephew of one of our producers, says with an abashed look on his face.

I turn away from the crowd and quickly slip the robe on, as if they haven't seen my tits countless times before while filming. While this movie is a step up from porn, it's still filled with nudity, and wouldn't have been the type of role I typically would have gone for had I not been so desperate. It's supposed to be big though, at least that's what the buzz surrounding it suggests. Edward recently became well-known after winning a few festivals with a Horror Short that became an internet sensation. While this news should make me excited to be a part of this film, it really makes me nervous, because I have such an opportunity to tank my career completely.

"Is something wrong, Edward?"

"We're done for the day," Edward announces, surprising everyone on set.

It's only five o'clock and Edward likes to shoot for hours. Is this about me? My stomach sinks and I feel absolutely mortified.

"Bella, if you could stay that would be great. Everyone else, I'll see you tomorrow."

Fuck, he's going to fire me. We've only been shooting for three weeks and I'm already getting booted. I can't make eye contact with anyone, fearing I'll look pathetically embarrassed. I keep my eyes down and wait for the cast and crew to disappear, fearing what they think as they leave for the night. _Was I really that bad? I thought that last scene went so well._

I throw myself in my chair, completely and utterly defeated. I thought my career was finally going well, but perhaps this was my swan song and now it's about to fall apart. I play with my hair as I wait for him, trying to occupy my mind with anything other than my failing career and my director who's too attractive for his own good. I'm thinking of home by the time Edward returns.

"What was that today?"

 _Well, he doesn't beat around the bush._

"I don't know what you mean," I utter, unable to meet his gaze.

"You were holding back. We all could feel it."

"I thought it went well," I say with a halfhearted shrug.

Edward snorts and I can feel his breath on my face as he steps forward, closing the distance between us. Every cell in my body seems to open up to him, wanting to soak up every bit of him until he is mine completely. _What are you thinking? He's not yours!_ He's not mine, he _can't_ be mine, but I can't deny the pull he has… the power he seems to have over me. Since I started working with him, I feel as though I can't properly do my job. He seems to captivate me completely the second he walks into the room. He demands all my attention, and makes me forget all my lines. I feel so pathetic, but I can't do my job properly because of my attraction to this man. What sort of professional am I? _It's pathetic, but perhaps I am pathetic when it comes to dealing with him._ I've ignored him for weeks, but when he's close to me like this, I can't think of anything else.

I finally raise my eyes to meet his. It's then I know that he's aware of his influence over me… and in the depths of his eyes I can see he likes it.

 **A/N: So… what do you guys think of this Edward?**

 ****Horror Movie Fun Fact- The iconic puppet from** _ **Saw,**_ **known as Billy, was so precious to filmmakers James Wan and Leigh Whannell that they paid for it to have its own seat on a flight from Melbourne to Los Angeles! ****

 **Song- "Psycho Killer" by Talking Heads… see what I did there? ;)**


	4. Chapter 3: First Bite

**Thanks so much to my betas, Sherry and Paige! Without them, I wouldn't be able to post these chapters so quickly!**

" _Under the arc of a weather stain boards,_

 _Ancient goblins, and warlords,_

 _Come out of the ground not making a sound,_

 _The smell of death is all around,_

 _And the night when the cold wind blows, No one cares, nobody knows._

 _I don't want to be buried in a Pet Sematary,_

 _I don't want to live my life again."_

 _-Ramones-_

The days trudge on and my performance has improved immensely. I've gotten better about pushing Edward out of my every thought and focusing on my career. _What little there is of it._ My attempts at ignoring him seem futile. Even when I avoid looking at him, I can _feel_ him, like my body always knows when he's near and what he's doing. It's a delicious, yet horrible feeling, wrapped up in one uncomfortable package.

Today, for instance, I have successfully avoided looking at him for twenty whole minutes! Far better than I've done in the past, although still not good enough for me. Maybe I just need to get laid. It's been six months since my last partner, and while I'm not usually desperate for sex or anything like that, Edward definitely brings out the urge. The saddest thing about me finding a random man in LA to hookup with is that I would most definitely be thinking about Edward the entire time. _So, it looks like it's just going to be Eve's Slim Pink Pleaser and me then._

"Okay, five minutes guys!" Emmett calls for our break.

He looks at me and I blush, realizing I've just spent the last few minutes on set contemplating my dull sex life. I dash off the set, not wanting to make small-talk with any of my castmates. It's times like these when I wish I hadn't given up smoking. Sure, my clothes smell better and my skin looks healthier, but I miss the calming affect nicotine used to provide. Wanting to evade everyone else, I leave the set entirely and hide out in the lot. Sure, I kicked my smoking habit, but I can still stand outside like I did as a smoker. Back in the day when I used to hang out in the alleyway of a club or restaurant and avoid small talk with strangers.

"Good job today."

I jump at the familiar velvet-like voice that brings me such dread and such pleasure at the same time. Of course, he followed me out here. I'm sure he finds the rise he gets out of me absolutely hilarious. I take a deep breath and compose myself before meeting his gaze.

"Thanks, Edward. It's a wonderful script so you've made things pretty easy for me."

He smirks, and while I usually hate cockiness when it comes to men, this guy definitely has a reason to be cocky. He's handsome, multi-talented, and is certain to be a success. Sure, his attitude leaves much to be desired, but I'm positive many successful men act this way. _Who am I kidding? I don't know many successful men._

"Why, Bella, that's kind of you to say." He gives me a wolfish grin and I quickly look away. "What are you going to do when we finish in four weeks?"

 _Go back to my normal life._ As soon as the thought drifts through my mind, I wonder if it's an actual possibility. With the hype that's been surrounding Edward and his first feature film, I wonder if I'll have a normal life to return to. Part of me hopes that I'll just be another nameless face in a sea of people. However, another prominent part yearns for the fame and success that I've come all this way for. I can't help but wonder if my idea of being successful in Hollywood is different from reality. Everyone on this shoot is a rookie actor and none of us truly know what is in store for us. Hell, this is Edward's first movie, he has no idea of what the reception for his work will be either.

"What are you thinking?"

When I look back at him, his features have softened, as well as his stance. I've never seen him so relaxed and so… normal looking. I'm taken aback for a moment before I can find the words to answer him.

"I was just thinking about what life will be like for us after this movie is released. I'm sure it will do well," I say, with a small, encouraging smile.

Suddenly, I wonder why I'm giving him a smile in the first place. It's not as if a guy like him needs that much encouragement.

"It'll be good," he says, brushing me off. It's clear he doesn't want to talk about it, and I can't help but wonder if he's apprehensive about the whole thing.

While I can't see this type of guy being nervous, this _is_ his first time directing a full-length movie and that would make anyone edgy.

I try to think of something to say to soothe his nerves a bit, but he opens his mouth and beats me to it.

"We're grabbing a drink at a club nearby if you're up to it."

My eyes widen at the thought of drinking with Edward, before I gain control of myself and plaster a neutral expression on my face. Of course, I'm not going _with_ Edward specifically. The whole cast will most likely be there and I know I'll have nothing to worry about. Still, knowing that Edward will be so close to me outside of our work setting puts me on edge. Nonetheless, I can't bring myself to turn down the opportunity.

"That sounds good," I coolly state.

"I'll buy you your first drink, since you did so well today," Edward smiles at me before turning to head back inside.

As I watch him leave I know I have to pull myself together. I can't let this man walk all over me. If he's going to play games with my mind—whether he's actually aware of doing so or not—I'm going to play with his. I'm done with swooning over this guy. Or at least, that's what I'm telling myself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Is it strange that at twenty-three I already feel too old to be getting trashed at a nightclub? Maybe it's just me… or maybe it's the fact that I've been here for ten minutes and I'm still completely sober. Whatever the reason, I feel incredibly out of place. It appears that my castmates don't seem to have the same problem. Apparently, I didn't get the memo about pregaming before hitting the clubs.

As I stand at the bar waiting for the bartender to make eye contact with me so I can order, I wish I wore something more revealing. I've been passed over several times and I know at this rate I'll never get a drink. My excuse for dressing so modestly has always been the fact that with tits like mine, it's extremely hard to find a party dress that doesn't make me look like a porn star. I shouldn't care about that, of course, considering ninety percent of the town looks like some style of porn star after 10 p.m., however, I don't want to be part of that statistic.

Tanya, our stereotypical blonde who dies early on in the runtime, doesn't seem to mind letting everything hang out. I stare at her as I wait to order, wondering what it's like to care so little about everything. I really like her, she's a great girl and all, but she loathes it when all the attention isn't on her. Which pretty much means she isn't too keen on me, since I'm the lead actress in the movie.

"What'll it be beautiful?" A new bartender asks me as he slides behind the counter and leans his upper body on the bar top.

I can feel Edward's presence in the air before he even speaks. He leans against my back and puts both his hands on the bar top around my body. To say I feel uncomfortable would be a vast understatement. It's not the usual discomfort one would feel in these sorts of situations. I'm not offended that he's is being forward with me, in fact, it's just the opposite. I want his attention, and that's what fucking frightens me.

"What would you like, beautiful?" Edward asks, mocking the bartender.

I give the now, affronted bartender an apologetic glance before turning my head to gaze up at Edward. "I can get my own drink."

"I told you I'd buy your first drink. I'm just keeping my promise. Now, what do you want?"

I roll my eyes and quickly say, "Gin and tonic."

"And I'll take a whisky, neat," Edward adds in a cheery voice.

Edward doesn't move away. Instead, he stands so his chest is pressed firmly against my back and my body is pressed against the bar top.

"Edward! You made it!" Tanya calls, bouncing over to us.

 _Yes! Please! Take him away!_ One part of my mind screams in relief, while the other part is not so happy. _Get away from him bitch! He's mine!_ Thankfully, the bartender places my drink in front of me and throws me a friendly smile. I down it in two sips before I quickly order another, before Edward even grabs his whiskey.

"I told you I was coming," Edward says before taking a sip of his drink.

"I know, but I just assumed a man like you is always busy."

"Well, I think I needed a well-deserved break," he tells her with a smile.

"Of course, you work so hard," she says with a little pout.

Throughout this whole conversation Edward hasn't moved away from my body, not even so much as an inch. His chest is still pressed against my back and now his free hand is on my hip. I sip on my drink and pretend not to notice, but it's hard to ignore. He makes my entire body feel as though it's on fire, and he's barely touched me. I'm surprised Tanya hasn't noticed how close we are. Maybe she just doesn't care. As they continue to talk though, I begin to feel uncomfortable since I'm not contributing to the conversation. I try to pull away, but as soon as I do, Edward tightens his hold on my hip and gives it a little squeeze.

"Do you want to get some air?" Edward asks, looking directly at me.

 _This,_ Tanya seems to notice and I feel her stiffen at my side. Before I can respond, Edward puts his empty glass on the counter and grabs mine to do the same, before gently taking my hand and pulling me through the crowd until we're outside. I'm relieved as soon as the fresh air hits my face and I take a few nice, deep breaths before looking at Edward.

"You feeling better?" He asks, as he pulls his cigarettes out of his pocket.

He holds the pack up to me and with a shake of my head, I quickly say, "I gave that up a few months back."

He shrugs his shoulders and slides the pack back into his pocket, but not before pulling one out for himself and giving me a look that asks, _'Is this cool?'_ I nod my head, and he lights up his smoke, taking a long drag, before lowering the cig to give me a smile.

"To answer your question, yes, I do feel a lot better," I say with the smallest of smiles.

"I figured you would," he says as he takes another drag. "You don't seem like the clubbing type."

I don't know whether to feel offended or not. "Then why did you invite me?"

"Because I wanted to see you."

He doesn't say anything else, merely taking another drag of his cigarette.

"We shouldn't be doing this," I blurt out.

His eyebrows raise before he smirks at me. "Doing what?"

"Never mind," I mumble, silently berating myself for my word vomit.

Maybe this attraction is one-sided. Maybe he just likes to mess with me. Maybe I'm in way over my head. As I'm lost in thought, I don't register how close he's gotten to me, and I don't pay him any attention until one of his hands reaches out to cup my cheek. My brain stops and for a moment, and I forget how to breath. My eyes turn up to meet his, and the look in his eyes makes my knees weak. His emerald eyes are filled with desire, crackling in the night. I search for words, wanting to tell him that this is wrong, that we shouldn't do this… but those words never come. As soon as Edward brings his lips down to meet mine, any coherent thought is lost.

 **A/N: So, Edward is quite the handsome asshole, isn't he? I can't wait for you to see where I'm going to take this story! I promise, from now on I'll post teasers in my facebook group!**

 **Song- "Pet Sematary" by Ramones. It was featured in the movie so I had to use this song** **. Love Stephen King! Except the movie "Sleepwalkers" that whole movie was weird haha.**

 ****Fun Horror Movie Fact- Serial Killer Ed Gein inspired three major horror movies!** _ **Psycho, The Silence of the Lambs,**_ **and** _ **The Texas Chainsaw Massacre!**_ ******

 **Have a nice night… ;)**


	5. Chapter 4: His Eyes

**Thanks to my super awesome betas, Sherry and Paige!**

" _There was a man so cold, no life was in his eyes_

 _He had a look so hard, I'd never seen him smile_

 _I could've told you then, you'd heard it all before_

 _And now you're in suspense, you'll have to wait for_

 _More._

 _In all those mysteries, you're taken by surprise_

 _You never thought to see that look in his eyes."_

 _-Pseudo Echo-_

 **BPOV:**

Our kiss led to nothing. Since then, I've yearned for him more and more with each passing day. I wonder if he's done this on purpose. Knowing that once he's given me a taste, I'd only want more. I've always loved sex, and while I've never been extremely blatant about it… I haven't been shy either. Sex has usually been pretty good, but somehow, I know sex with my director would be beyond anything I've ever experienced. There's just something about him, in the way he looks at me, the way he moves, the way he licks his lower lip before directing a scene…

It's been a week since our first kiss. I say first, because I won't allow it to be our last. I want him and even if I have to suppress the urge until filming is over, I'll have him eventually. _He's just one of those flavors you have to try once._

"No one paid you to daydream, Bella!" Edward barks at me.

I'm not even in this scene and he still feels the need to be on my ass. I shoot him a cheery grin and take a sip of my mocha. There's only a few weeks left of filming, but with the sexual tension crackling between us, it feels like a few years.

"You're up, Bella!" Edward calls out, as soon as the last scene is finished.

The makeup crew pounces on me before I can even sit down. My curled hair is attacked with a brush so it looks like I've just walked away from a car accident. Fake blood is expertly smeared across my face, causing my nose to burn with the smell of golden syrup and corn flour, and Spirit Gum is applied to my lower lip before one of the makeup artists applies a prosthetic as soon as the solution is tacky. One thing I love about Edward, is the fact he's completely old school when it comes to the artistic direction of his films. Everything feels so visceral with him, because he wants everything in the movie to be organic and wants to use CGI as little as possible. The man's an artist, and it only causes me to be more attracted to him.

As soon as they're finished working on me, I look in the mirror and smile at what I see. I look beyond fucked-up. It's amazing what a bit of gelatin, liquid latex and heavy makeup can do. With the use of spirit gum and a prosthetic, my bottom lip looks split in half, and with layers of paint and wax, my face looks swollen and covered in blood and bruises. Strangulation marks appear on my neck and a few bruises cover my breasts, which will be left completely exposed in this scene. I feel like I've just stepped off the set of _I Spit on Your Grave._

"Let's go, Bella!" Edward shouts at me from across the field.

I smooth my hair, a nervous habit I can't shake even when one of the makeup artists gives me an annoyed shove. Taking a deep breath, I walk across the open field toward the crew. The darkness of the night makes it hard to see, only a few bright LED lights illuminate the field, allowing me to see the ground ahead of me. I know it's only a movie, but as I get into character and stand alone in the eerie night waiting for the monster to arrive, I can't help the chill that runs down my spine. It's incredible how a scene can transform you to another world. In this world, I am half naked and running for my life. However, my character is one who'll laugh in the face of fear … that's why she's still alive.

"And... Action!" Emmett yells, as all eyes fall on me.

 _My long hair is hard from my dried blood and is matting against my face, making it difficult to see the ground ahead of me as I trek through the woods. My left leg is going numb from the tourniquet I made with what was left of my ragged shirt. I feel the warm wetness of my blood as it trails down my leg. It never stops… nothing seems to stop. It's too dark to see and I realize my endurance is reaching its end._

 _A loud growl fills the crisp, fall air, causing my adrenaline to spike. Suddenly, I'm wide awake and my leg no longer bothers me as I run through the forest with an agility I've never possessed before. As I run, I promise myself I will come out of this alive. Regardless of what I must do, or who—if you could call it that—I must hurt. I smile, suddenly filled with more hope than I've felt in hours._

 _The growl comes again, and this time I'm ready for it. I search for whatever I can find to use as a weapon. I see a fallen tree limb, which is thick with jagged edges on it. I pick it up and hold it in a swinging position, waiting for whatever is coming for me to finally get here. I smile again, feeling the dried blood break around my lips and the bruises pulse on my cheek. This thing doesn't know what's coming for him, and that gives me the greatest advantage._

"Cut!" I hear Emmett boom, breaking me out of my trance. "That was great, Bella!"

I breathe a sigh of relief and look at Edward to see if he feels the same. I'm standing practically naked before him and search his eyes for the truth. He's staring at me with a look that's unfathomable. Whatever's in his eyes penetrates every wall I've surrounded myself with when it comes to him. He doesn't smile, every bit of his face is completely controlled, his eyes being the only thing that show any emotion whatsoever. Edward turns and walks away and I watch his every movement in confusion.

"Let's just try that once more for good measure," Emmett says, carrying on as if he hadn't felt the tension fizzing in the air between Edward and I.

Perhaps he didn't, perhaps it's me who's merely going insane. I just can't ignore it any longer. My feelings have gotten completely out of control. Edward has begun to fill my every thought and I feel so guilty because I know he's not the type of man I should be lusting after. I shake those thoughts from my head, I've had enough of this shit. I think of him all day and all night, lying alone in bed with nothing other than my imagination and my LELO Insignia Soraya Luxury Dual-Action Waterproof Vibrator. I wish I could burn for someone else the way I do for him. I wish I could find someone like Emmett attractive, or maybe one of our gophers. Jacob always seems to have a big smile for me, however, I can never find it within myself to reciprocate.

"You ready, Bella?" Emmett asks.

I blush, realizing that I've been daydreaming again. I nod, closing my eyes to get back into character. When I open them, I'm in a dark forest, all alone, feeling hopeless and scared for my life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You've gotten better," Edward compliments as the crew disperses to go home for the night. "You're not doubting yourself anymore."

I smile at this. He's right, before I had been doubting every move I made in front of the camera. Acting for film is vastly different than performing on a stage. I had been so incredibly supercilious when I first arrived in LA. I thought I was so talented and so different than everyone else, when in reality, I was just inexperienced and naïve about the level of talent here. It was a shock when I first started working with Edward, because I suddenly realized that I truly had no clue what I was doing. My arrogance quickly diminished and became self-doubt that haunted every scene I performed. Thankfully, Edward is a patient man. Something one would not expect upon first glance, considering his cocky demeanor and arrogant attitude.

"Thanks, I'm definitely not as insecure as I once was," I say, brushing off his compliment.

"I knew you could do it."

I cock my eyebrow at him in disbelief and he laughs.

"Bella, I wouldn't have hired you if I didn't think you could do it. This is my directorial debut, I wouldn't just hire some mediocre actress because I think she's attractive."

I suppress my smile. _He thinks I'm attractive!_ Then the attraction is mutual after all. I don't know how this makes me feel. I've never had a man like Edward go for me. He's so intelligent, so important, and so fucking handsome it hurts to look at him. However, he's also my boss… which makes me yearn for him and want to thrash myself for it at the same time.

I want to tease him, but I decide to take the serious route instead. Without him, I wouldn't have this opportunity. "I can't thank you enough for giving me this chance. I'm so grateful because I know you were really taking a risk when you chose me. I don't exactly have the experience other actresses have…" I blush, and quickly avert my eyes.

"You might not have the experience, but you're a natural," he assures me, reaching out to tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear, which is still covered with matted fake blood.

I chuckle, because I know I must look horrendous after today's shoot. Edward doesn't seem to mind though, he closes the distance between us and brushes his lips against mine. Since that night at the club, he hasn't touched me, making me constantly doubt myself around him. Now, it seems like he wants to make up for lost time. His hands run up and down my curves as his mouth explores mine. I gasp as he palms my breasts, opening my mouth just enough for him to roughly slide his tongue inside. Kissing him is such sweet torture, because I know he's everything I don't need wrapped up in a very delicious package.

Finally, I pull away to breathe. Edward's surprisingly out of breath too. His eyes are brighter than I've ever seen them, practically glowing in the night. It's in that moment I notice that everyone's left. I flush, wondering if any of the crew saw us on their way out. Luckily, I was the only actress in this scene and the crew consisted of a few men who seemed disinterested in anything they weren't getting paid for. Still, I could imagine word getting around and I don't want to be some stereotypical portrait of a rising star who sleeps with her director. However, I am just that. Except, I don't want to sleep with Edward to get ahead in my career, I want to sleep with him in an effort to get him out of my thoughts.

I know I should stop this right now. This isn't right, regardless of how much my body yearns for him. However, before I can say anything, Edward's lips are back on mine and every thought flies out of my mind. My hands are all over his lean, muscular frame, such a contrast from my soft, curvy body. I run my hands over his abs, feeling their contours through the thin fabric of his shirt. I want him naked and beneath me, and the way Edward kisses me leads me to believe he wants the same thing. One of his hands travels up my shirt, while his other is tangled in my mess of hair. His fingers run across my belly, before they travel to meet the soft skin underneath my bare tits. I moan into his mouth and kiss him more passionately as his fingers play with my budding nipples.

I want him so desperately, more than I've ever wanted anyone. Sex has been great in the past, but I've never been with a man that I've burned for like I do for Edward. As messy I know this situation might be, I can't find it me mind to deny myself this pleasure. I allow him to pull off my shirt and gently lower me onto the ground, before kneeling between my open legs. I run my fingers through the grass and dirt, as I stare up at Edward as he slips his shirt over his head. His body is just as I imagined it in my fantasies, except I'm shocked to find he has a few tattoos, one on his chest, one on his ribs, and one on his right upper arm. In black and grey ink, each tattoo has a connection to a classic horror movie. They're beautiful and frightening at the same time… just like him.

I can't look away as I watch him unzip his pants and shove them down his toned thighs, causing his cock to spring free. The length is an average size, but its girth makes me shudder. Before I have time to react to the amazing cock before me, Edward reaches out and grabs ahold of my shorts, pulling them, along with my panties, down my legs in one swift motion. He's obviously skilled in this department, which makes me smile because I know it'll be good.

I'm so aroused, I don't care about the dirty ground I'm lying naked on, or the fact that we're in an open field where anyone can see us, because all I want is him. Edward doesn't seem to be bothered by any of this either, for his eyes are filled with the same lust and excitement as mine, as he lowers himself between my legs. We're both so filled with want and need, we skip the foreplay. As Edward's lips are attacking mine, he lowers a hand between my legs and fingers my pussy, feeling how wet I am already. He moans against my lips as he pinches my clit, before pulling his finger away so he can align his cock with my pussy.

He gives me one last look, as if to ask, _'Are you sure you're okay with this?'_. I eagerly nod and give him one passionate kiss to prove it. I feel the tip of his cock brush against my pulsing clit, before it slowly lowers down to my wet entrance. I open my legs wider for him, as he presses into me, gently at first, before giving into his desire and shoving the rest of the way in, in one hard thrust. I gasp at the way he stretches me, and I wrap my arms around his neck as he begins to pound away inside of me. Nothing has ever felt so wonderful.

"Fuck, you feel amazing, Bella," Edward groans as he continues to plow into me.

I tremble against him, feeling my orgasm growing close. I've never been able to come during sex without stimulating my clit, but there's something so… wild about what we're doing right now, I know I'll be able to come with no extra help. Hell, I could come from my dirty thoughts alone if this were another fantasy of mine. However, Edward—being the gentleman he is—does reach down to play with my clit, and I can tell he's close too.

"I need to watch you come," I moan, as I reach up and pull on my dirty hair since I have nothing else to grab.

His thrusts speed up and grow more sporadic as he nears his release. He crashes his lips against mine and grabs my ass as he plows into me a few more times, sending me spiraling into my orgasm. As I'm riding it out, Edward pulls out, flips me over, and pumps his cock over my ass. I turn to look at him, committing the sight to my memory. He looks so fucking glorious, his chiseled, tattooed body covered in a sheen of sweat as he pumps his impressive cock. With a loud moan, he finds his release. His hot, white cum covers my ass and I moan at the feeling of it. It's so erotic, because it feels like he's marked me as his.

I hear his breathing slow down, and eventually he opens up his eyes and smiles at me, looking more relaxed than I've ever seen him. He picks his shirt up off the ground and uses it to wipe his come off my ass, before settling on the ground beside me. Now that we're not having sex, I notice how hard and uncomfortable the field is. Edward wraps an arm around me and kisses my forehead, before pulling me against his chest.

I laugh at the absurdity of what happen, and smile as well because I'm relieved that it did. There had been so much sexual tension brewing between us since we met, that I'm happy it's finally been released… well, somewhat released.

"What's so funny?" Edward asks, as he runs a hand through my matted hair.

I'm quiet for a moment, until something actually funny pops into my head. Then I laugh again, stating, "It's just that, if we were actually in a horror movie, we would both be dead right now. Two people having sex in the woods at night…"

Edward snorts at this and I smile, happy I could make him laugh. "Yeah, you're right, Bella. We'd both be headless or impaled by now."

We enjoy each other's company for a little while, before we eventually get dressed and make our way back to our cars, which have both been repaired since the accident. As we say our goodbyes, I know there's something different about the mood between us. As I drive home, I know that the rest of the movie shoot will not be the same.

 **A/N: So…what did you guys think about that? Pretty intense stuff. As a sort of homage to 80s horror movies, I had to have them have sex in the woods (lol). I'm going to start posting teasers in my facebook group (The Highlander Princess's Clan) so keep an eye out for that!**

 **Song- "His Eyes" – Pseudo Echo. This song was featured on** _ **Friday the 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **Part V: A New Beginning!**_

 ****Fun Horror Movie Fact- Jack Nicholson wanted Jessica Lange to play Wendy's role in** _ **The Shining.**_ ******


	6. Chapter 5: Night Out

**Super ginormous thank you to my wonderful beta, Paige!**

" _All my life I'm looking for the magic_

 _I've been looking for the magic_

 _Fantasize on a silly little tragic_

 _I've been looking for the magic_

 _In my eyes."_

 _-Dwight Twilley Band-_

 **EPOV:**

With her bare ass hanging out of her thong and her hands covering her tits, she's a fucking vision. She walks toward our setup with a wicked gleam in her eye. _This girl knows what she's doing. That's for damn sure._ She was shy at first, but Bella has quickly transformed into one of the most confident girls I've been with. She loves her curvy, little body just as much as I do.

I try not to stare at her as she let's go of her tits and grabs her robe. However, I can't help it…. they're just so _bouncy._ I meet her gaze and she smiles at me, and I know she's doing this on purpose. She accuses me of toying with her… fuck, if only she knew what she did to me. _Seeing her on set in next to nothing…_ I can barely keep my fucking eyes off of her.

I quickly call for a break and follow her to her dressing room. With the longing look she gave me before she walked away, I know she wants my company. I can keep things professional when I'm behind the camera, but as soon as she walks toward me when we're finished with a take, looking like every wet dream I've ever had, it's hard to deny my body what it really wants. Since I met Bella, she's all I can think about. I should've known hiring her as my final girl would be dangerous for me, but she was just so fucking talented. I couldn't deny her just because I wanted to bang her. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew I crushed this girl's dreams.

As much as I've been busting her balls, Bella has done wonderfully so far. She's surpassed all my expectations for her and I can't believe she hasn't been discovered before now. Such an incredible girl wrapped in a beautiful package…

I open Bella's dressing room door to find her sitting on her couch, in her robe, with a sparkling water in her hand. The robe is opened just enough to give me a nice view of her incredible, bare tits. I feel my cock stiffen in my pants, and quickly adjust myself before taking a step inside.

"Want something to drink?" She asks casually, as she stands up and walks to the mini fridge in the corner of her room.

"Come here," I say, closing the door behind me.

I don't want anything besides her. She's been toying with me all day, whether she's aware of it or not. It's torture watching her run around in those little denim shorts, with her nice, round ass hanging out of the bottoms. I just want to bend her over and spank the shit of out her for messing with me, before I take off those tiny little bottoms and bury myself inside of her. The only thing that gets me through the day is the knowledge that I'd get to spend the night with her. _I thought I would learn from my past mistakes, but nothing can keep me away from this girl._

Bella puts down her drink and saunters toward me, with a wicked look in her brown eyes. My gaze drops to her plump, pouty lips and all I can think of is how good her mouth feels on me. Who knew this shy, little girl would be such an expert when it came to giving head. Honestly, no girl has moved me like this one. I can't describe how I feel about Bella, but I do know I like her a hell of a lot. She's actually pretty perfect for me, and I wish I had time for her outside of sex. She understands though. Hell, she's working on her career too. We're each at the beginning of this huge journey in our lives and I know neither of us has the time to think about relationships or anything like that.

Every serious thought leaves my head as soon as Bella brings her lips to mine. I moan, wrapping my hands around her body, as I deepen our kiss. Her lips are so soft and so wet, and I just want them wrapped around my cock. This film has made me beyond fucking tense, and Bella has been the best stress reliever a man could ask for.

"Let me take care of you," she says as she reaches to unbutton my pants.

I can't take my eyes off of her as she lowers herself to her knees in front of me. How can a woman look so hot and so beautiful at the same time? I want to fuck the shit out of her, but I also want to hold her in my arms and cuddle with her. It's such a confusing feeling, to want to cherish someone and debase them at the same time.

As soon as Bella wraps her luscious lips around me, I'm a fucking goner. With my eyes clenched shut, I grip onto the nearest object and try not too moan to loudly. I run my free hand through her hair, bunching it together and holding it away from her face. Finally, when I can control myself, I open my eyes to look at her and almost gasp at what I find. I don't know why her beauty is always a surprise to me, but each time I see her I'm completely taken aback. With her lips wrapped around my throbbing cock and her hair pulled away from her gorgeous face, she's never looked more beautiful. Feeling her warm, wet mouth around my cock is just what I need. The slurping sounds that fills the room makes me want to fucking come. However, I don't want to come in her mouth, I want to come inside of her.

I gently yank on her hair, to pull her mouth away from me, before asking her to grab the condom out of my wallet. She gives me a bright smile, before grabbing it and handing it to me before standing up and slipping out of her robe. She's completely naked underneath and I step back, allowing my eyes to wander over her perfect curves. Her tits are full and can barely fit in my hands and her stomach has a slight curve. Her ass is perky and round, and her legs are nice and long, and belong wrapped around my waist. I grab her, picking her up in my arms and carry her to the couch.

Her lips are desperate against mine, as I lower her onto the couch. As soon as I put her down, my hands are all over her. I tweak her nipples before breaking our kiss to lower my head to her tits, sucking one of her nipples into my mouth while I play with the other. She moans, and I stop sucking on her to shush her. As much as I love the sounds she makes, I can't afford to have anyone hear us. Filming wraps up in two weeks and I'd like to keep things professional… or as professional as we can at this point.

"Please, Edward," she quietly begs, handing me the condom.

I kiss her lips once more, before tearing into the wrapper and sliding the condom onto my cock. I want her so desperately, and as I slide inside of her, I wonder if they'll ever be a day where I don't want her like this. I begin to thrust against her, and I can feel my entire body relax after a hard day's work. It's incredible how I can lose myself inside of her body. When I'm with her, all my problems seem to fly out the window. She meets me with each thrust and kisses every inch of my skin that she can reach. I know neither of us will last long, so I make the most of it.

"Edward," she moans, stifling the sound with her hand as she comes on my cock.

Seeing her fall apart is all I need to find my own release. My thrusts grow erratic, before I come inside of her. Nothing has ever felt so incredible.

"Feeling better?" she asks with a smile, as I slide out of her and pull off the condom, before tossing it in the nearby trash.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you seemed sort of stressed on set today."

I roll my eyes, not wanting to think about how hard the next month is going to be. I don't want to think about the endless edits and the stress of fucking up my first big chance to succeed. I'm sure Bella is stressed too, though, this is her first movie after all.

"There's just been a lot on my mind."

"Well, I'm glad I could help," she says with a smile, before getting up to get dressed.

"Do you want to grab a drink tonight after work?" The question flies out of my mouth before I can stop it.

I promised myself I wouldn't take her on a date, which Bella has been beyond cool about, considering she's not really looking for a relationship either. However, this is just a friendly drink, so I don't see the harm in it. _I do like talking to her after all._

Bella looks surprised by my question, but quickly recovers, giving me a smile before saying, "Sure. I could definitely go for a drink after today."

I smile at this, now having something to look forward to tonight. It gets tiring going home to my empty apartment day after day. I used to fill that apartment with women, booze, and parties, but lately I've been pretty mellow. It must be this movie shoot that's just kicking my ass, because I've given all that up for the time being. _Just wait until this is done and you'll be back to your old self._ At least that's what I keep telling myself. However, something inside of me screams at me that after this, my life will never be the same.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella looks gorgeous. Well, she always looks gorgeous, but tonight she has really cleaned up nicely. Instead of her usual casual attire she wears after shoots, she's in a tight red blouse and a pair of jeans that make her ass look perfect. _God, I just want to pull her pants down so I can bite that ass._ I push those dirty thoughts away and try to act like a functioning adult male in his thirties. However, it seems that whenever I'm around her, I act like a fucking 15-year-old virgin.

"Thanks for meeting me," I say smoothly, ushering her to a vacant table in the corner of a local dive bar.

"Of course," she smiles, as she takes her seat and glances around for a server. "I have to be honest, I was surprised when you singled me out."

Despite the fact that we're fucking, we don't exactly go for drinks alone. Thinking about this makes me uncomfortable, because I truly _do_ want to be a good friend to her. She's an awesome girl and a talented actress, but sometimes I think our friendship might end up looking like something else.

"We're friends, aren't we?" I casually ask.

She smiles at this and relaxes in her seat. "Of course." She pauses for a moment, seeming to be lost in thought. "You know, you're one of my only good friends in this town. Sure, I have tons of acquaintances, but not a lot of friendships. I suppose being so introverted doesn't help."

I snort at this. _Introverted? Her?_ I can't imagine this girl having a problem talking to anyone. For fucks sake, she's spent the last few weeks running around practically naked, covered in fake blood, and screaming bloody murder.

"I can't see you having trouble talking to anyone."

Bella rolls her eyes and her smile widens. "I don't have trouble talking to you. I'm not shy around you, Edward. At least, not anymore."

She blushes and looks away, just as a server arrives at our table. I quickly order us a bucket of beer, before I turn my attention back to her. She's still blushing and it's so damn… cute. It's times like these where I can see the shy girl she claims to be. I guess she's just warmed up to me, and I can't ignore how privileged that makes me feel.

"Do you have a lot of friends in the area?" I ask, hoping she isn't bored and alone all the time.

She shrugs. "Yeah, I have a couple of friends I met while I was a server."

I forgot she waited tables before this. Hell, that wasn't even that long ago.

"Do you miss it?" I tease her.

She gives me an awkward smile before responding, "Well, I'm still on good terms with my manager. I thought that would be important, just in case, you know, this doesn't work out for me…" she awkwardly trails off.

I laugh at the absurdity of that. The server drops off our bucket and I quickly order a few appetizers before turning back to Bella.

"Why did you laugh?" She asks, running her hand nervously through her hair.

"Well, because I can't see this not working out for you," I answer honestly, before taking a long swig of my beer. "Everyone is going to know you after this, and see just how fucking talented you are."

She blushes and takes a sip of her beer. "I don't know about that," she answers quietly.

I laugh again. "Why have you gotten so shy all of a sudden?"

She shakes her head, taking a longer drink of her beer this time. "It's just that the movie shoot is ending soon and after that will be the moment of truth. This is my first movie, you know, so I'm just on edge about it."

"It's my first movie too." I chuckle, finishing off my beer before grabbing another. "You don't think I'm just as nervous?"

She smirks as she appraises me, and then shakes her head. "You never seem nervous when we're on set together."

I snort at her assumption. When I'm on set I'm so fucking filled with nervous tension I think I might burst. "I'm able to keep myself together, Bella. Hell, this is my first full length film and now that we're beginning to edit and do reshoots, I'm freaking out."

"Well, for what it's worth, I believe in you. I know this film is going to be a success."

I smile at her, happy with her assessment. "Well, for what it's worth, I think you'll be a very famous actress after this. Before you know it, you'll be a household name." I wink at her and she flushes.

"I'm not sure I want that," she says nervously.

"You don't want all the fame?" I ask sarcastically, as I finish throwing back another beer.

We both reach for another bottle as she says, "No, I've never wanted that. I just want to do what I love and if I become famous… well, I guess I'll have to learn to deal with it."

"I think fame can't touch you, if you don't let it," I tell her. "It's like this buzz surrounding you that you'll learn to ignore."

"I hope so," she says, before taking another sip of her drink.

 **A/N: So, this is the story's first EPOV! What do you guys think about him so far?**

 **Song- "Looking For The Magic" from Dwight Twilley Band. This song was on the really awesome horror movie, "You're Next."**

 ****Fun Horror Movie Fact- In "An American Werewolf in London," John Landis had to avoid filming any full-frontal nudity of David Naughton during the transformation scene and dream sequences after Naughton informed Landis that he was not circumcised, even though his role, David Kessler, was written as being Jewish****

 **P.S. "An American Werewolf in London" is my second favorite horror movie! "The Shining" is the first!**


	7. Chapter 6: Last Day on Set

**Huge thanks to my beta Paige! You're so amazing!**

" _Blue jeans, white shirt_

 _Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn_

 _It was like James Dean, for sure_

 _You so fresh to death and sick as ca-cancer_

 _You were sort of punk rock, I grew up on hip hop_

 _But you fit me better than my favorite sweater, and I know_

 _That love is mean, and love hurts_

 _But I still remember that day we met in December."_

 _-Lana Del Rey-_

 **BPOV:**

 _For a moment, I feel alone. I allow my body to relax against the wooly aphid covered tree and close my eyes. I haven't felt alone in a very long time. For the past few days, I've felt like I'm constantly being watched. Although I can't see it, I know it's out there, lurking in the dark forest._

 _It's times like these that I just want to end it. At least, then I would be in control of my own death. The possibilities of what might happen to me, is enough reason for me to end it all. Whatever this thing is, it's strong. So strong in fact, it seems like nothing I do can kill it. I heard it's wails as I stabbed it, yet it wasn't dead like I had thought. And that's what is scarier than anything else. Because if I can't kill it, it will certainly kill me._

 _A low howl fills the crisp fall air. My eyes widen in fear, before my face settles into a determined expression. Suddenly, I'm resolved, I won't give up. Survival is so close I can taste it. Rising to my feet, I plod on, moving toward a light given off by a small, nearby cottage. As I get closer to it, I pray to no one, that someone is actually there. However, I know I'll get inside one way or another._

 _Holding my injured leg, I attempt to cut off the flow of blood so I don't leave a trail behind me or end up passing out due to blood loss. I take one step, and then another, before I break out into an awkward run toward the cottage. I hear another howl, and I run faster, knowing if this thing catches up to me, that's it. I reach the front door and smile, knowing that the end is near. Whether that means defeating this monster, or meeting my own demise, this conflict will end and I'll be free of this pain._

 _The door is locked and no matter how long I stand there knocking, no one comes to my rescue. My pleads get more and more desperate as time ticks on. I allow another minute to pass before I pull my fist back and slam it against the door's glass window, shattering it. My now bloodied hand reaches for the doorknob, which I quickly unlock, before letting myself in. I scream for help, although the sensible part of my brain knows no one is here._

 _I run for the kitchen, in search of a knife. As I run pass the living room, I'm startled by a sight that i know will haunt me the rest of my days, that is, if I actually survive this. On the couch is a man in his bath robe. The skin on his face is gone, and what is left looks like ground beef. My eyes water and I start to gag, as I look away from the morbid sight. You can do this, Ronnie. I chant this mantra as I move to the kitchen, grabbing the biggest knife I can find._

"Cut!" Emmett bellows.

I open my eyes and my face brightens with a tired smile. This is the last day of filming and I've never felt more exhausted in my entire life. Edward's been getting on the whole crew's ass about every little thing lately, and that alone is tiring. However, when you add the stress of finishing a film, I barely understand how I manage to stay awake.

"How was the take?" I ask Emmett, not bothering to put on a robe because I really don't see the point. The whole cast and crew has seen their fair share of my tits, so why pretend they haven't?

He watches it back, while Edward analyzes it over his shoulder. I watch their faces, looking for a sign of this being the one. We've done nine takes so far, and I don't think I'll be able to stand a tenth. I'm running on pure adrenaline and Red Bull, and I know I'm going to crash soon. I spent all last night tossing and turning because of my anxiety concerning today's filming. I wanted to end on a positive note, because I don't know whether this will be the start of my career or the end of it. If it's the end, I want to remember today vividly for obvious reasons.

Edward is so serious and taciturn, I don't know how to react. I'm sure he doesn't appreciate me watching him like this as he analyzes my work, but I just can't help it. _Where else should I look?_ I toy with my hair as I wait for his verdict. This is the final scene of our filming and because of that, I don't know if I want him to like the scene I just did. I almost want him to hate it, just so we can extend filming a little bit longer.

Endings are always so bittersweet. I begin to remember every good time we've had and I find it incredibly hard to let go. This whole experience has changed my life, but once this is over I'll go back to my reality. However, my gut tells me once this movie wraps, my life will change in a drastic way. As filming has been nearing it's end, the media buzz surrounding this project has been incredible. I knew this movie would be popular, especially after Edward's success in some of the film festivals around the world, coupled with the way his short film blew up on Youtube. However, it never truly resonated with me until I was living it. No wonder Edward's been so uptight lately. Even during sex he can't seem to relax. He'll give me a smile after his orgasm, but that's the only smile I'll see from him the whole day.

I watch Edward yank on his unruly, penny-colored hair as he watches the scene. He bites on his lip as he's deep in thought, and I can't help but gawk at the sight. _He's so fucking hot when he's serious like this._ I'm so distracted by my fantasies about him, I barely notice when his serious demeanor turns into a contented one. My eyes widen as he directs his smile at me, because I know what this means.

"Great job, Bella," he says with a smile, before shouting, "That's a wrap, guys!"

The cast and crew's cheers are filled with pride and relief. We've made it to the finish line, and I've never been more proud of myself. Tears fill my eyes as I realize this is the end. My job is done and my feelings are so mixed and overwhelming, I break out into sobs. _This is my first movie and I did it!_ As I'm wiping away my tears, I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my shoulders and my nose is filled with the familiar scent of Marlboro 27s.

"I can't believe we're done," I tell Edward with a mix somewhere between a sob and a laugh.

"You did wonderfully," he says, before breaking away.

"Bella!" Emmett bellows, before he picks me up and twirls me around.

I laugh and wipe away the remainder of my tears as soon as he puts me back on the ground. I sway on my feet and Emmett reaches out to steady me.

"Why don't you get cleaned up and we'll all go out for drinks," Emmett suggests with a wink before running to celebrate with the rest of our camera crew.

I give Edward one last smile before returning to my dressing room to clean up. I rub as much of the fake blood off my body as I can, before washing up my face. When I look into the mirror for the first time since finishing filming, I see a different woman. _I feel like a different woman._ My eyes are red from crying, but bright with excitement, and my face is blotchy from lack of sleep. However, I feel so fucking beautiful in this moment, because I've finally managed to do what I came here to do. I smile at my reflection as pride fills my heart. Now that this movie is done, I know I have the rest of my life to look forward to. I feel hopeful my life will change for the better and I'll finally be able to live my life as an actress.

I remember the days I spent feeling embarrassed when I told people about my aspirations. Guests at the restaurant I worked at would constantly ask me what I did for a living. It's LA, so no one was just a waitress, it seemed that everyone had a dream. I was always too embarrassed to say 'I'm an actress.'. So, instead, I would timidly reply that I was a waitress and nothing else. I knew once I talked about my dream, I would open the floodgates for judgmental comments. Sadly, every time you chase your dream, there's someone out there who will make you feel shitty about it. However, I can now proudly state I'm an actress and hold my head high as I do.

I quickly change into an outfit appropriate for drinks with the remaining cast and crew, and look in the mirror one more time before I say goodbye to my dressing room. _This is the beginning of an amazing future, Bella! Everything will be different now._

 **A/N: Thanks for all your reviews on this story so far! I'm going to take some time today and tomorrow to try and reply to all of them! I've just been so busy lately! I hope you like this, because things are about to get good! ;)**

 **Song- "Blue Jeans" by Lana Del Rey**

 ****Fun Horror Movie Fact- The mask in 'Halloween' is actually William Shatner's face. The production crew bought the cheapest mask they could find at a Halloween store, which happened to be William Shatner. They spray-painted it white.****

 **Make sure to join my facebook group, The Highlander Princess's Clan, because I'm posting a ton of awesome manips for this story!**


	8. Chapter 7: Facing Reality

**Giant thanks to my wonderful beta, Paige! I couldn't do this without you!**

" _Midnight with the stars and you_

 _Midnight and a rendez-vous_

 _Your eyes held a message tender_

 _Saying 'I surrender all my love to you'."_

 _-Ray Noble-_

 **BPOV:**

Life was quiet for a while, and then chaotic all at once. I thought I'd be ready for the spotlight, but I never realized how absolutely terrifying it is. It only took one premiere to cause me to practically become agoraphobic. The entire cast and crew thought the event would be low-key, but it turned out to be a media frenzy that surrounded our overwhelmed director. As much as he reiterated that he expected this for himself, he seemed shocked when the time came.

I knew the movie would be popular, but I never knew that _I_ would become a Hollywood starlet overnight. I went to bed the night before the premiere as a nobody, and woke up the next day as one of the most popular actresses in Hollywood. I can't reconcile it in my mind. It just seems so surreal and I can't stop pinching myself. All in all, the first premiere sailed by without any issues. I sat next to Edward as we watched the movie together for the very first time. Sure, I've seen my parts quite a few times, and Edward watched it hundreds of times while editing the damn thing, but this was so different. We were watching it on the big screen with a room full of strangers. It was thrilling, nerve-racking, and embarrassing all at the same time.

I never gave much thought to how so many people would have the chance to see me naked once the film was released. Sure, I knew my tits were bare and bouncing around when we were filming, but the awkwardness of everyone seeing me naked was something that never occurred to me during production. The room was dark enough to allow Edward to hold my hand through the entire movie. I'm not sure if he was doing it to providing moral support to me, or if he needed the support himself, but I'm glad he did it. I'm also glad he spent the night fucking me after our first premiere was over.

Today we'll be premiering the movie at a small film festival in New York City. I'm happy to get away from LA for a while and a change of scenery could be just what I need. However, I find my fear of flying hasn't dissipated as I've grown older. I spent the duration of our flight to New York, trying desperately not to vomit. How embarrassing would that be? Vomiting in front of the man you're having an affair with. I cringe at the thought as I duck my head down between my legs. I'm not sure if this method actually works, but I've heard from my mother-who isn't an expert by any means-that this gets rid of nausea.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

I groan at the sound of Edward's voice and turn away from his touch. I don't want him to see me like this, I feel utterly disgusting.

"Perhaps that chocolate shake before boarding wasn't a good idea," he teases me.

"It was a chocolate frappuccino," I manage to correct him.

He chuckles at this and begins to rub my lower back, while I remain bent over. "My bad," he sarcastically apologizes. "I can't keep up with all the girly drinks these days."

I roll my eyes at him and smile as I realize he's trying to distract me from the turbulence. I close my eyes and allow his touch to soothe me. I wonder if he knows what he does to me with simple gestures like this. Mike, one of our camera guys, comes to me as soon as we're given the okay to get up again, with a bottle of water and a dramamine in his hand. I gratefully take the pill and quickly wash it down with a giant swig of water.

"Thanks," I mumble to Mike, before relaxing back in my seat.

Suddenly, I miss Edward's touch as he goes back to reading his magazine. I don't let it bother me too long, because we always have tonight. I know my hotel room is just down the hall from his, so it will be easy to sneak from one room to the other. I almost smile at this, but the realization that my time with Edward is probably wrapping up, compels me to remain expressionless. I don't know what I'm going to do after all of this is over. In such a short time I've been thrust into the spotlight, and I know my time with Edward is almost up. We can't live like this forever, as much as I want to. Maybe I could talk to him, see if he wants to give us a shot. Or at least, see if he wants to keep fucking after we're no longer contractually bound to be around each other.

I try not to harp on the thought too long, because I know it'll only stress me out even more than I am already. Since Edward's not paying attention, too engrossed in his reading material, I decide to take a moment to really look at him, as if it was the first time I'd ever seen him. He's so fucking gorgeous it hurts to look at him. With his high cheekbones, strong jaw line, and straight nose, he looks just like a statue at one of those art museums my mom would take me to growing up. _Adonis in the flesh._ As if sensing my stare, Edward finally turns my way and I blush before quickly looking away.

Luckily, Edward doesn't comment about my gawking at him and returns to his magazine. I spend the rest of the flight attempting to get some sleep, before we finally are back on the ground. As soon as I get off the plane, I want to kiss the ground because I'm so thankful we didn't die in a fiery plane crash. _Why, oh why did I watch_ Final Destination _yesterday?_

As soon as we're in the city, we don't have too much time before dinner. I'm starving and need some caffeine, and that's about all I can think about. As we make our way out of the terminal, I notice a few paparazzi taking photos of Edward and me as we walk side by side. _Already? I didn't even know we were relevant yet._ Edward strides ahead of me, breezing by them with an ease and efficiency that looks like it came from years of practice.

"This is only the beginning," Emmett tells me as soon as he reaches my side.

I don't know how I feel about that. If this is only the beginning, I'm not sure I want to know how bad it could possibly get. I don't want to turn into one of those celebrities who constantly has cameras shoved in their face. Hell, I don't really want to be a celebrity at all. I came to LA to be an actress, not a girl who graces the cover of every tabloid there is. Emmett protects me as we make our way through the worst of it, and I'm beyond relieved when we make it outside to find absolutely no one interested in us. I have to admit, I'm a tad miffed at Edward for leaving me behind back in the terminal. Maybe that wasn't his intention, and perhaps to him it didn't look bad, however, it still stung a bit more than I care to admit. Even if he doesn't _like_ me, like me, I'm still his friend. And friends protect friends, at least, _I_ protect my friends.

As I watch Edward while he waits for our town car, I consider another possibility. One that I hate as soon as it enters my mind. I wonder if he walked away from me because he doesn't want to be seen with me. Of course, there could be another explanation for this as well… he could be wanting to avoid the drama that surrounds public relationships in Hollywood, or maybe he's being careful because he doesn't want the press to get the wrong idea about us. However, what wrong idea could they get about us, when it's practically true? We've been fucking each other for a while now, and for the first time I consider that maybe it meant more to me than it did to Edward.

"You ready, Bella?" Emmett asks as he nudges me forward.

Our town car is here and Edward's already inside by the time I snap out of my distressing thoughts. Why am I thinking about this anyway? I've been okay with our friends with benefits relationship thus far, so why is it stinging now? I shake my head and get in the car, determined to direct my thoughts toward something I can control… my career. I put my earphones in and blast music into my ears as I close my eyes and think about tonight's premiere.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I barely recognize myself as I gaze at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. _Will I ever get used to looking this way?_ I smile at my makeup artist, who looks content with how I look, and run a hand nervously through my styled hair. _Will I always be this nervous before a premiere?_ My stomach is in knots and I've already thrown up once since arriving at the hotel. I was given a glass of wine to calm my nerves, but nothing seems to keep me from fidgeting all over the place.

"You look beautiful," Jane, my makeup artist for the day, assures me.

I give her a bright, but fake smile, before looking at myself in the mirror again. She's right, I do look beautiful… if only I were as confident as I was attractive. My long, chestnut hair is styled in loose curls that fall down to my waist, makeup has been beautifully applied onto my face, and my cream, jewel covered dress, fits me like a second skin, making my twins look incredible. I take a deep breath and look at myself, working on my smile until it no longer looks forced.

 _Stop being so nervous, Bella! You're beautiful, talented, and may be a success if tonight goes well. So, lighten up a bit!_

"Everything okay?" Jane asks with a dubious look on her face.

A nervous giggle escapes my mouth and I nod, wanting to assure her she's done a wonderful job. "It's perfect, Jane. Thank you. I'm just nervous about tonight."

She nods and gives me a small smile in return. "I'm sure everything will run smoothly."

"Is it normal for people to be this nervous?" I ask, trying to keep my anxiety at bay.

She shrugs. "Yes, people are normally a bit on edge."

 _Great, I'll always be panicking then._ I sigh and run my hands over my dress as if there were wrinkles to smooth out. "Well, I'm sure once I get used to it, it won't be so bad."

She smiles but doesn't comment, and instead begins to pack up her things. I wish I had a friend to talk to before the premiere. I could talk to Edward I suppose… he is just down the hall from me after all. However, I'm worried about bothering him. After the pang of disappointment I felt earlier, I'm not sure if it's smart for me to be around him right now. Why set myself up to be hurt? Geez, what am I saying? I don't want a relationship right now, and even if I _did_ want one I wouldn't have time for it. I want to focus on myself, I want to be successful at the one thing I love more than all else. I can't let my feelings toward someone hold me back from that.

Our entire cast and crew is here for the premiere, and yet, Edward is the only person I'm interested in talking to. In the past few months of filming, he's truly become one of my best friends. Sure, he has his faults and vices, but I can see beyond that. I see a very talented man who deserves all the success in the world. I see a man who's really gentle and caring when he wants to be. Other people might find him cocky, arrogant, and abrasive. And while I can definitely see him that way too, at times, I know behind all that a different man exists. He doesn't talk to me the way he talks to other people, whether he realizes it or not. Sometimes, I'm completely taken off guard with how he talks to others. When we talk, his tone, posture, and general attitude are completely different. I can't make sense of what it means, but I've come to think perhaps Edward at least cares for me like I care for him.

Two people caring for one another, and that's it. _Even if it wasn't, I don't know if I could afford for it to be more._

 **A/N: What are you guys thinking of their 'relationship'? I'll be posting another teaser in my facebook group tonight :)!**

 **Song- "Midnight, the Stars and You" by Ray Noble. This song was featured on Stanley Kubrick's** _ **The Shining!**_

 ****Fun Horror Fact- In** _ **Interview with the Vampire,**_ **the vampiric characters' makeup features prominent blue veins to make them look translucent and deathly. To achieve this, the actors all had to hang upside down for a while before getting into makeup, making the blood rush to their heads, so their actual veins could be traced.****


	9. Chapter 8: Life on Mars

**HUGE Thanks to my beautiful beta Paige and my RL best friend and second beautiful beta Caroline! I couldn't do this without you! :)**

" _But the film is a saddening bore_

 _For she's lived it ten times or more_

 _She could spit in the eye of fools_

 _As they ask her to focus on_

 _Sailors fighting in the dance hall_

 _Oh man, look at those cavemen go_

 _It's a freakshow_

 _Take a look at the lawman_

 _Beating up the wrong guy_

 _Oh man, wonder if he'll ever know_

 _He's in the best selling show_

 _Is there life on Mars?"_

 _-David Bowie-_

 **BPOV:**

I don't think I'll ever grow used to watching myself on the big screen. It's funny because you always think you're doing so well in the moment, only to pick it apart when you watch it back. While everyone assures me my performance was great, I don't see it that way. Halfway through the movie I get up to use the restroom, thankful that I'm not a big enough name for anyone to notice me leave. Edward gives me a concerned look on the way out, but I ignore it because I just can't stomach watching any more of this.

As soon as I'm out of the theatre, I can finally breathe again. Who knew one of the worst parts of being an actress would be having to watch your own performances. The hall outside the screening room is surprisingly quiet, the only sounds being the faint screams and gunshots that resonant from behind the closed door of the movie theater. I lean back against the wall and close my eyes, pretending I'm back at my hotel room, safe in my bed. Then I could be outside of the public eye and watching one of my TV reruns.

"Bella!"

I stifle a groan as I open my eyes, not wanting to acknowledge someone calling my name. Edward's coming toward me, looking disheveled, annoyed, and handsome all at once. I'm surprised he left his own screening. He seems surprised with this as well, as he runs his hand anxiously through his hair before he finally reaches my side.

"Why'd you walk out of there?" He questions, seeming completely baffled with why I would have a hard time watching my first on screen performance. I'm surprised he isn't just as uncomfortable. How could he not be analyzing everything he did as a director as I do with my acting performance?

"It's weird watching myself like that," I admit with a shrug.

"Why? You did wonderfully."

Despite my anxiety, I smile at him. The honesty in his tone is soothing, and I wonder if my worries are unfounded. Perhaps I'm just being too hard on myself, something which I'm sure is common for new actresses. Edward reaches out and takes hold of my hand, massaging my palm with his thumb before gently tugging on it, as if silently asking me to follow him back inside. After how he ignored me earlier, I'm surprised he cares enough to come out and check on me at all. However, maybe I just need to give him the benefit of the doubt. We're not in a relationship, and he doesn't owe me anything. I need to be more open minded.

"Come on, Bella. Let's finish watching the movie. Besides, the after party seems to be the most draining part in my opinion," he says in a light, teasing tone.

He's right though, the after parties aren't as fun as they appear to be on social media. It's so draining for someone like me, to make small-talk with random strangers that I'll surely never remember when I'm sober the next day. They are important, however, when it comes to making connections. Being a fresh face in Hollywood, it's important for me to 'get out there' and meet people who can be beneficial to me in the future. While I understand the importance and appreciate the opportunity to meet so many powerful people, I'd much rather be in my hotel room with my sexy director who's never far from my mind.

I have to force away the dirty images conjuring in my brain before I allow Edward to pull me back into the theater. It's difficult though, considering how amazing the man looks naked. How could a woman _not_ fantasize about him?

I find the movie is less difficult to watch with Edward at my side, silently supporting me. I hope I grow accustomed to seeing my performance on the big screen. Perhaps as times goes on, I'll become numb to the whole thing. As soon as the credits roll, we receive a round of applause from the audience. I get up, not making eye contact with anyone, as I follow Edward out of the theater and toward our line of town cars waiting to take us to the after party. Cameras flash in my face as I walk with my head down, hunched behind Edward and some of the crew as we get into our cars. _This is insane! Never in a million years did I think a movie I was in would receive this amount of attention. It feels completely outrageous!_ I can barely register the paparazzi shouting at me through this nervous fog I'm drowning in. However, when one gets too close it snaps me back to reality and I suddenly register the throng of people surrounding us.

My body feels weak all of a sudden, and my head is throbbing, causing me to feel incredibly dizzy. I sway on my feet, as my pulse quickens until my heart is painful in my chest. The blood in my veins feels tight and hard as a rock as it courses through my body. I put a hand on my chest, as if to beg my heart rate to slow down. _I need to sit down! I need to get out of here! Get me out of here!_ I reach out with a shaky hand, and grab ahold of Edward's suit jacket, as tears fill my eyes. He looks back at me, and his eyes widen as he takes in my appearance. Seconds feel like hours, but we finally reach one of the town cars and Edward helps me inside, sliding in next to me.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asks as he wraps his arm around my shoulder.

I don't know how to respond, because I don't know what's happening. I feel like my heart is going to explode in my chest and I wonder if the rapid fluttering will ever end. I put my head on Edward's chest and close my eyes, ignoring the members of our crew who surround us in the car. I don't want to go to the after party. I don't know if I can stomach it. I'm handed a bottle of water and I take a few sips, trying to focus on anything other than the pain in my chest. _Please stop! Please, just let my heart rate slow down!_ I silently beg. Eventually, my heartbeat returns to normal and I can finally breathe easy again. I pull away from Edward and let my body relax against the leather interior of the car. I open my eyes and realize the car's been moving the entire time.

"Are you all right, Bella?" Edward asks, as he looks over my body for any signs of distress.

I'm hesitant to answer, but eventually, I nod. I take a long drink of water before giving him the best reassuring smile I can manage. Inside, I'm still reeling from my panic attack, but at least my body is under control now. Before I can answer him, the car comes to a stop, and I look out the the car window to find a small, brick building that is roaring with music and a cacophony of voices.

"How long do you think this will last?" I weakly ask.

Edward gives me a tight smile, his eyes filled with pity. "We don't have to stay all night. Are you up for this?" ' _It'll be a missed opportunity if you don't go.'_ He doesn't say this out loud, but I can see it written all over his face.

I know I can't skip out on this. It's so early in my career and I'm not the sort of seasoned actor who can just skip these sort of things. I need to network and get my name out there. Not because I want the fame, but because I want to have a career and in this town it feels like no one besides Edward wants to hire some no name actress.

"I'll be fine," I assure him.

Despite its underwhelming exterior, the interior of the club is absolutely amazing. The design has this old-timey feel to it, as if it were a saloon from a century ago. An incredible juxtaposition from the scantily clad dancers on tables and contortionists that hang from hoops attached to the ceiling. The music is so loud, I can feel the bass pumping through my veins. This place doesn't seem real, and I follow our crowd in complete awe, as we make our way to the bar. Edward orders me a gin and tonic, before a few men with cigars in their mouths and drinks in their hands come to his side and drag him away. Emmett gives me a reassuring smile before his attention moves to one of the nearly naked dancers.

As I sip on my drink, I take a moment to look for familiar faces in the crowd. I don't know why I think I'll know someone, considering I don't live in New York City and don't have the type of influence to run with this crowd. However, I find it to be a nice way to keep myself occupied. I don't want to look like some awkward girl standing alone at the bar… although that's what I am. My eyes finally fall on Edward, who's across the room surrounded by a group of men and women. I smile, because I'm so proud of him. He deserves all this attention. He must feel my gaze, because his eyes meet mine and he gives me a grin as he talks to an older, important-looking man who's at his side listening to his every word. I can't take my eyes off of him, he looks so sangfroid and powerful. However, I feel my eyes cross with anger as an attractive older woman puts her hand flirtatiously on his shoulder. _He's mine!_ I want to scream. I look away before I can see his reaction to it.

"Can we find a table?" I ask Emmett, looking around for a few empty seats.

Emmett turns toward me with a smile and nods, grabbing my hand and pulling me through the crowded space. We find a few seats open in the far corner of the club, which are, unfortunately, in perfect view of Edward. He's still talking to the older blonde and I try my best to focus my attention else where. I feel like a lousy friend. As Emmett talks to me, I watch his lips form words, but I'm not listening to a single thing he says. My thoughts are with the man across the room who seems to occupy my every thought. As I try to control my irrational jealousy, Emmett gives me an expectant look, and I realize he must have asked me a question. I give him a small, apologetic smile, but before I can ask him to repeat his question, I feel someone bumping into me and the horrible stickiness of cold liquid running down the back of my dress. Incensed, I whip around in my chair wanting to see the idiot who knocked into me. _Tonight just isn't my night, is it?_

"I'm so sorry, Miss," the man apologizes with a tone that sounds disinterested and unconcerned.

I'm taken aback by his tone and watch as his face morphs from apathy to recognition.

"It's you!" He announces with a honest smile. "You're the girl from _They Come at Night_!"

It seems that the man who spilled his sugary cocktail on me is my first true fan.

"That's her all right!" Emmett informs him with an excited grin.

"You did fantastic!" The man gushes, sitting unceremoniously down beside me.

As I listen to the man gush about my performance, I can't help but wonder if my being practically naked has anything to do with it. Maybe I'm being too critical of myself, but one can't help but wonder when you're the final girl in a slasher film. I smile as I listen to him, and nod accordingly. I've never had a complete stranger compliment me like this, and I'm not sure whether I like it or if I'm incredibly embarrassed by the attention. As the clumsy man is talking, I start to notice a horde of people coming my way. Apparently, as soon as this man recognized me and began to loudly praise my performance, everyone else seemed to finally notice me as well. I blush and keep my head down, deciding that I don't like the attention.

Emmett nudges me, and I quickly put on a brave face as I talk to some of the fans I never imagined having. In the horde of people, I spot a few indie movie directors that claim to have been looking for an actress just like me. I'm flattered for sure and can't wipe the smile off of my face as I envision a future for myself. _If this amount of interest in me keeps up, I'm guaranteed to have a successful career after this movie!_ As I talk to these men, I realize some of my fears have been rather silly. Perhaps I can do this after all.

"It's a thriller where a woman befriends a girl at work who ends up stealing her identity before attempting to murder her…"

I listen to one director explain the plot for one of his upcoming projects as I feel two large hands rest on my shoulders. I gaze up to find Edward, buzzed and smiling down at me.

"Edward," the director, Tyler Crowley, says as he stands up to shake Edward's hand.

"She's incredible, isn't she?" Edward asks him as he gives his hand a firm shake before letting go.

"She was magnificent, Edward," Tyler answers him, while his eyes are on me. "I'm interested in snatching her up for my project next year."

"Well, she's a great actress to work with." Edward grabs my hand and whisks me to my feet, seemingly uninterested in his conversation with the director. "Excuse us." And without an explanation, Edward pulls me to the club's doors.

I give Emmett an apologetic wave, as I allow Edward to pull me outside. I'm confused as to why he wants to leave so early, especially since he was the one who was so interested in the opportunities tonight would present. However, he doesn't provide me with an explanation either, instead he ushers me to one of our cars outside the club and tells the driver to take us back to the hotel. Suddenly, I'm worried I did something wrong. Have I offended him in some way and didn't know it? I look at Edward for signs of upset, and frown as I see his jaw clenched and his eyes determined and looking forward. _Fuck, what have I done?_

"Is something the matter?" I ask carefully.

Edward's eyes snap to meet mine and he gives me an incredulous look. "No, why would you think that?"

"Well, we just left the after party," I say as if it should be obvious.

"I thought you wanted to leave earlier?" He asks, seeming to be baffled by my remark.

"Well, at first I didn't want to go but things got better as the night went on. It looked like you were having a good time," I throw at him, sounding like a jealous harpy as I think of that stupid blonde who seemed intent on worming her way into his life. _Bella, quit being unreasonable!_

"It was fine," he shrugs, not picking up on the venom in my tone. "I just had a few ideas about some things I'd rather be doing," he says in a voice that's dripping with innuendo.

We barely make it to the hotel fast enough. Edward's hands are all over my body as we make our way through the halls of the hotel, up the elevator, and to his room. His lips are on mine and his hand reaches behind my back to unzip my dress. I'm writhing against him in a way that would be embarrassing if I hadn't had a few drinks. I pull apart his dress shirt and push his jacket off his shoulders and to the floor before doing the same with his shirt. I pull away from his lips to lick his naked chest, smiling as I hear him groan, before violently pushing my dress to the ground. I step out of the dress and reach for his pants, wanting them off now. He pulls off my bra and lowers his head to my breasts, licking both nipples before taking one into his mouth. Time stops for a moment as I let the pleasure he provides wash over me. Suddenly, I feel high and in some sort of lust filled haze. I get off his pants and push him onto the bed, pulling my underwear off before I crawl onto his lap. Too impatient to find or care about a condom- _Thank God, I am on birth control pills!-_ I quickly lower myself onto his throbbing cock and moan in relief. He bites down on my nipple and his hands grab my hips, holding me so tightly it's almost painful, as I ride his cock.

 _He feels so incredible! Fuck, this won't take long!_ As soon as his fingers find my clit, I'm a goner. I come so hard I see stars, my hips bucking against his as I ride out my orgasm. He comes with a strained groan and calls my name as if we were in the middle of nowhere and not a hotel room with thin walls. I give him a lethargic smile before I allow my body to fall to his chest. He runs his hand through my hair as he softens inside of me.

"Well, that took the edge off," Edward chuckles. "Do you want a drink from the mini bar?"

I yawn and nod as I roll onto my side, enjoying the feel of his cock slipping out of my pussy. He kisses my forehead before jumping up from the bed to go to the mini bar. I can't help but watch his ass as he walks toward the little fridge and bends over to look at it's contents. As he looks, I run to the bathroom to pee, remembering all the articles in _Cosmopolitan_ about the importance of going after sex. As I do my business, I touch my lips and smile, feeling weightless and carefree now that I got off.

After washing my hands and fixing up my disheveled appearance, I leave the bathroom with a lethargic smile still plastered on my face. I hesitate for a moment when I notice Edward is nowhere to be found. Frowning, I walk to the pile of my clothes on the ground and pick up my phone, which I had strategically placed in my bra, before heading to bed. I relax against the mattress and look through my messages to see if Edward sent me a text. The room becomes darker as the bathroom door swings shut. My heart stills and my eyes shoot up to find a tall figure with a white bed sheet draped over his head.

"Very nice, Edward," I chuckle, picking up a pile of clothes and throwing them in his direction.

He makes a haunting sound and takes a step toward me. I giggle some more and throw my phone down before jumping off the bed and skipping toward him. I pull the sheet off of him and kiss the goofy smile off of his face.

"You really got me, Edward," I say sarcastically, enjoying the carefree moment between us.

"I already had you," he says, changing the tone in the room as forgets the two beers he has waiting for us and takes me back to bed.

 **A/N: The last bit of this was inspired by that classic scene from** _ **Halloween**_ **! I'm so thrilled you guys are liking this story so far!**

 **Song- "Life on Mars?" by David Bowie**

 ****Fun Horror Fact- Night of the Living Dead went through two title changes. Originally, it was going to be called 'Night of the Flesh Eaters', but another film at the time had that title. The second title was called 'Night of Anubis', and that didn't go through, because of the same reasons as the first title. Also (Extra Fun Fact), The extras who played the zombies were promised to be paid $1.00, all you can eat buffet, and a T-shirt that said, 'I was a zombie on Night of the Living Dead'.*****


	10. Chapter 9: We've Only Just Begun

**Thanks so much Paige for being such an awesome beta!**

 **Thanks so much for the feature on Rita's Random Fic Recs! I was so excited and honored to see this story on the blog the other day! And welcome to everyone who came to this story from that recommendation! **Waves****

 **Another thanks to the Pay it Forward Fics of the Month blog for doing a feature on this story as well! It's a newer blog and it's wonderful. So, if you guys haven't checked it out yet, please give it a look!**

" _We've only just begun to live_

 _White lace and promises_

 _A kiss for luck and we're on our way_

 _(We've only begun)."_

 _-Carpenters-_

 **BPOV:**

The rest of the time promoting this movie flew by. Due to my anxiety, I barely registered that time was passing. The premieres, festivals, and interviews all blurred together into one horrific experience, part of me never wants to relive. However, I know this is my life now and if I want to be successful, there's no way around the publicity aspect of it all.

Today is the last press junket and I'm so thankful to know that tomorrow, I'll be back in my apartment in west LA. These interviews are just so monotonous and unimaginative. It's the same questions over and _over_ again, there's absolutely nothing stimulating about it. I don't know how anyone manages to stand it. Luckily, I haven't been around long enough for people to want to know that much about my personal life. I don't know what I'd say if they did ask about my life outside of acting, because there's nothing that I really want them to know. With Edward at my side during the interviews, the focus is mainly on him. I'm sure some actresses would be jealous of this, but I'm relieved. I relax in my chair and let him do all the talking.

He answers each and every question like a pro, impressing everyone in the room. For a new director, he's unperturbed by everything. All the female reporters gush over him, and despite our non-existent relationship status, I can't help but feel jealous. Edward's just so charming and flirtatious with them, even if he doesn't mean to be. It's just who he is I suppose, and even if it doesn't mean anything, it's still hard to watch. I don't want to think about the possibility of him with someone else, even though I know it's inevitable.

As a blonde reporter gushes over him, a realization comes over me. _This is what it's going to always be like._ He's everything a woman could want… handsome, rich and successful. Women can't seem to help themselves around a man like that. Hell, I've heard of women sending love letters to married men in Hollywood all of the time. I always thought it was absolutely disgusting. Especially when the actor would have an entire family. Just knowing that some women are that ruthless and selfish makes my skin crawl. If I _did_ pursue a relationship with Edward, I would be dealing with that type of thing all of the time. _I'm acting as if Edward as asked me to be his girlfriend. He's never implied he wanted any other sort of relationship than the one we have now._ I plaster a fake smile on my face for the cameras and pretend I'm not reeling on the inside.

Will I be able to continue a commitment free 'relationship' with him? As much as I've tried to keep things easy between us, I can't help but let my feelings get involved. An experience like this bonds people. We created something amazing together and that alone has brought us closer than I could've ever imagined. The thought of letting that all go is devastating, but I know it's necessary for both of us. We're at the beginning of our careers and I know we wouldn't forgive ourselves, or each other, if anything stopped us from following our dreams or held us back. I didn't leave my hometown to find love, I left so I could find some measure of success doing what I love. I know I should cut ties with Edward now, before things end badly between us.

"That was great!" The blonde interviewer says, pulling me back to reality. "You're so easy to interview."

It's like I'm not even here. I look over at Edward and he appears to be eating it all up. I frown for a moment, before remembering my surroundings and putting my signature fake smile back on my face.

"Thanks, it's probably just because you asked such intuitive questions."

I look away, wondering how long it'll take him to remember I'm still sitting right beside him. _Bella, maybe he doesn't even care. Now that our work is over, he probably wants to send a clear message that he's not interested in a relationship. Just keep your head high and end it, before he makes you look like a fool._

"Well that's easy to do when the film is actually good." She pauses for a moment, looking flustered before she asks the one question I knew she would. "If you want to have your brain picked a bit more… we could always grab a drink sometime?"

As mad as I want to be at this woman, I know that's irrational. She doesn't know if Edward is taken or not, and he _is_ a gorgeous man, so it makes sense that a young, beautiful woman would want a shot at that. At least she's bold when it comes to stating her feelings. Perhaps my situation would be different if I just bit the bullet and told Edward how I felt about him. _Of course, I would first have to figure out how I felt and I really don't think I can go there right now._

When Edward doesn't reply right away, the woman grows hasty and hands him her business card and gets up to leave before he can reject her. She stays long enough to appreciate the handsome smile he gives her as he slides her business card into his pocket. _Of course, he's going to take her number. He's a man without any commitments and she's a beautiful woman._ It still stings though. I bite my lip to keep from crying out as anger and sadness overwhelms me. I don't know why I'm feeling this way-or maybe I do and I just don't want to admit it to myself-but I just don't want Edward to see me like this. Well, I can act just as composed and dispassionate as he does.

As soon as the woman walks away, Edward turns to me as if the past few minutes hadn't happened and asks, "Are you hungry? I was thinking about getting something to eat after this."

Men always claim that women are so difficult to understand-and maybe we are-but we don't pull this sort of shit, that's for sure. How can you take a woman's phone number one second, and ask me to do something with you the next? I'm so baffled. I sit there for a moment, trying to think of something smart to say, before I decide to just claim exhaustion and go back to my hotel room. This thing between us needs to end. I can't go on pretending that this is just a sexual relationship and my heart isn't involved. When it first started, that's exactly what it was, but now it's transformed into something completely different. _Something I never expected._

"I'm actually feeling pretty tired, I think I'll just head back to my room."

Edward smiles like my response hasn't phased him. "That's fine. We can just order room service and watch a movie or something. I'm pretty beat too."

His smile is beginning to irritate me. _Is he really that obtuse?_

"I kind of wanted to spend the evening alone."

He stares at me for a long moment, and then nods, with an expression that looks like I've wounded him in some way. I feel bad for a moment… but just for a moment. His mood swings are giving me whiplash and I can't let a man mess with my emotions like this when I have a career to focus on. This movie has brought me so much success already, I can't throw that away for some guy who doesn't respect me enough to not take a girl's number right in front of me.

Before I can help myself, I add, "You can always take that woman up on her offer. I'm sure she'd love to have dinner with you."

His brows crease together in confusion, before he leans forward in his chair and says, "Bella, that didn't mean anything. I just wanted to be polite."

"I understand," I say with a smile that I'm sure doesn't reach my eyes. "I'm not upset. I was merely suggesting it since your night has opened up."

He regards me as if he was trying to decipher whether I was being sincere or not. Honestly, I'm surprised he didn't pick up on the bitter sarcasm in my voice right away. Before things get sour between us, I decide to walk away. We're not a couple, so there's no need for a tearful explanation. As fun as it's been, I've known all along this wouldn't last forever. And it seems that Edward is more than ready to move on with his life.

Lately, as soon as the effects of the mind-shattering orgasms Edward gives me have worn off, I can't help but feel… _cheap_. Fucking my director has transformed into making love with him, and now that my heart is in it, I've begun to realize how unsentimental Edward is after he's gotten what he's wanted from me. He treats me like a friend, and only when he's jealous of another man's attentions to me, does he seem remotely passionate. Outside of the bedroom, he's just friendly smiles and perfunctory remarks. Only a few times has he truly opened up to me, exposing his aspirations, fears, and past failures. When he shows me this vulnerable, creative, and wildly intelligent man behind his cool façade, I remember why my feelings for him blossomed in the first place. It's a shame that he's not always so true to himself. I feel like I've seen this glimpse of him that no one else has, and when I see him flirting with other women and acting so carelessly, I wonder if I was just imagining things and this is the man he truly is. That thought is depressing, because the glimpse of the man I've seen in him is so incredibly beautiful.

I walk back to my room with tears in my eyes and a heavy heart. I don't let the tears fall, because I don't want anyone to see me crying, giving them the ability to write some fanciful story about me. I walk past the remaining reporters in the hotel lobby with my head down. I don't bother to look back to see if Edward has followed me. I just want to return to my hotel room, drink a bottle of gin, and forget about everything.

I'm so intent on getting inside of my hotel room and shutting everyone out, that I nearly trip over a box that's placed right outside my door. I bend down to pick up the offending object, wondering where in the world it came from. As soon as I get safely inside, I give the box a closer look. _Isabella Swan,_ is printed on the outside of the box in beautiful cursive. I give the box a small shake, trying to get a feel for what's inside. I hear a few objects rustling about and look for something to cut open the box with. All I find is a pen, and I quickly stab it into the cheap tape, before pulling the box apart.

There's a handwritten note that's placed on a bed of tissue paper. I don't recognize the handwriting at all and my mind quickly reels with options of who the sender could be. Picking the note up, I turn on the lamp beside me and read it.

 _To the beautiful and talented, Isabella Swan,_

 _You light up the screen with every scene you're in and make every other actress appear inferior and lacking. I'm shocked that a shiny star like you wasn't discovered sooner. I've watched your film several times, and find that I'll never get enough._

 _I'll be seeing you in my dreams._

 _Your number one fan_

I stare at the note for a long time. I should feel flattered perhaps, but I feel this sense of dread that prickles up my spine and suffocates me. I've never been referred to as 'Isabella' by anyone. Even in the credits for _They Come at Night,_ I'm referred to as Bella Swan. Of course, I'm sure my full name could be found somewhere… it's just strange for one of my new fans to refer to me like that. Another, more seemingly sinister, thing is the fact that this box was sitting outside my hotel door. Whoever this is, knows where I've been staying. I wonder if I've seen my self-proclaimed number one fan sometime today.

Finally, I pull back the tissue paper to see what's inside the box. It's nothing frightening, just a small bouquet of roses. There's nothing malicious about it, but that doesn't change the fact that it's extremely creepy and doesn't sit well with me at all. I throw the box and the note in the trashcan, not wanting to look at it a second longer, and reach for my cellphone to call Edward. I want to phone a friend before getting security or police involved. I don't know how to deal with this sort of thing and I hope it's a one-time incident.

The phone rings, but there's no answer. I try Edward one more time before giving up. _I wonder if he took that woman up on her offer after all?_ I push that unpleasant thought aside and call the next contact on my list, Emmett. He answers on the second ring and as is horrified as I am as I frantically tell him about the box.

"Fuck, Bella. I'm on my way. Don't leave your room."

 _Yeah, like I'm going to go explore the hotel with the possibility of someone watching me._ I set my phone down and wonder if there's a reasonable explanation for all of this. Maybe they are staying on this floor and saw me go into my room? Perhaps they just meant it as a friendly gesture and didn't believe it would be creepy at all? I go to the mini bar and take out a small bottle of gin and a mini bottle of tonic water, making myself a drink before taking a seat on the couch and waiting for him. I take a sip and try to relax. _It's nothing bad, Bella. Stop being so paranoid!_ No matter many times I tell myself this, I'm not convinced. Just thinking about that note makes my stomach turn and my pulse race. Just thinking of the phrase, 'I'll be seeing you in my dreams' written in beautiful cursive, makes me want to throw up.

 **A/N: So, this is our first mention of the creep… what do you guys think? Drama ahead, but I honestly think you guys will love the direction of this story! I'm seriously so excited to write what I have planned.**

 **Song- "We've Only Just Begun" by the Carpenters. (I picked this song because it was on the movie "1408", an adaption of the awesome Stephen King short story. I know this movie isn't well liked by everyone, but I actually enjoyed it and thought the scene with this particular song in it was awesome.)**

 ****Fun Horror Fact- "Sleeping Hollow" and "Bringing Out The Dead" were the last two movies ever to be put on LaserDisc.****


	11. Chapter 10: Letting Go

**Giant thanks to my betas Paige and Caroline! Any mistakes are my own!**

" _And so it is just like you said it should be_

 _We'll both forget the breeze_

 _Most of the time_

 _And so it is the colder water_

 _The Blower's daughter_

 _The pupil in denial._

 _I can't take my eyes off you._

 _I can't take my eyes off you._

 _I can't take my eyes…"_

 _-Damien Rice-_

 **BPOV:**

As I explain the whole debacle to Emmett, I can't help but feel foolish and paranoid. While the whole story sounds almost invented, I can't ignore the feeling in my gut that screams at me something's not right. Emmett listens with a face void of judgement before he sits on the bed beside me, wraps his arms around my shoulder in a friendly gesture, and tries to console me.

"I can text Edward if you want," he quietly suggests as he pulls out his phone. "I know you two are close."

I glance at my phone, sitting face up on the mattress and reach to tap on the screen to see if I've received any messages or calls from Edward. Another feeling of dread overcomes me as I think about him. I can't help but fear he's beginning to move on from our arrangement. We never made any sort of promise to each other, and he has no ties to me, so I suppose he has every right to move on if he chooses. When we first got involved, I never knew it would feel this way to see him act so detached. Hell, I was originally thankful for his non-committal attitude, enjoying the freedom it gave me to focus on my career. Now it just feels lousy. I keep telling myself I don't want a relationship, but part of me is hoping he'll wise up and make a move because I know I'd say yes. _Geez, I run just as hot and cold as he does. Perhaps that's why we would be so good together._

He hasn't tried to reach out to me at all. I frown and quickly look away from my phone, not wanting to dwell on it too long. We would be disastrous together. We're just too similar, I suppose. We're both so focused on ourselves that we don't seem to have room for another person in our lives. I understood that from the beginning, and I understand it all too well now.

Emmett is phoning Edward before I can stop him and tell him that it's no use. Even if Edward _did_ answer, I'm not sure I'd want him coming over here at a time like this. Emmett frowns as the call goes to voicemail and sets his phone down with a sigh.

Edward won't answer him either… he must be busy. My stomach twists in an uncomfortable knot and my eyes fill with frustrated tears that I cannot help. Today has been a complete and utter disaster and I just want to crawl under the covers and sob.

Startled by a loud knock on my hotel door, I blink back tears before putting on a brave face. Emmett gives my hand a reassuring squeeze before going to answer it. Although I know what lies behind the door, my heart beats rapidly in my chest, my overactive imagination jumping to the worst possible scenario. _One of the downsides about being a creative person is the artful nightmares my mind can create._ My mind is filled with images from different scenarios, imagining that the knock is malicious and coming from the stranger who left me the eerie note. However, the logical side of me remembers that Emmett called for security as soon as he arrived and saw the look on my aghast face.

In a sleep-deprived and anxiety filled haze, I answer the hotel security's questions to the best of my ability. I show them the card and the gift, before insisting they check the security tapes and allow me to switch rooms. They're more than accommodating. I don't know if it's because they're being courteous after one of their guests was targeted, or if they're aware of my new Hollywood status and don't want the hotel's name to be smeared in the press. _As if I would do that. The thought of me ever talking to the press out of my own free will is laughable._

"We'll keep an eye out, Miss," the older of the two security guards assures me before leaving the room to make arrangements for me to inconspicuously switch rooms.

"Are you sure you don't want to move to a different hotel?" Emmett asks incredulously as soon as the men leave.

I shake my head before rubbing the tense muscles of my weary face. "I'm too tired to do that tonight. Besides, we don't know how bad the situation truly is."

Just as I finish speaking, I feel my phone vibrate against my thigh and my heart palpitates in my chest as I wonder if Edward is finally reaching out to me. I flip my phone over so I can view the screen and see a message from the one man I can't get off my mind. The message is short, with multiple misspellings, as if it were typed frantically. All it asks is, _'Are you okay? I saw you called me a few times.'._ His message is underwhelming to say the least.

"What is it?" Emmett asks, perhaps confused by the contemplative look on my face.

"Edward finally checked his phone," I say, my voice monotone as I stare at his words on the screen.

"I swear, I never understand why Edward bothers with a phone when he never freaking uses it," Emmett says with a light chuckle, trying to lighten the mood in the hotel room. "Want to get your stuff together, so we'll be ready when security comes back? There's still time to just switch hotels, you know? I'm sure everyone would be more than understanding."

"I don't want to deal with the hassle," I reiterate as I get my things together.

Emmett gives me an understanding nod and a friendly smile, allowing me to get my belongings together in a comfortable silence. I look up at him every now and then, and smile as I watch him admire himself in the hotel mirror. Despite everything going on, I can take time to appreciate the friend I have in Emmett. I'm an only child, but I always wanted a sibling. Emmett feels like the older brother I never had. He's kind, funny, and protective of me. He teases me the way many older brothers do. He also provides such a calming presence during any given situation. It's wonderful to have a loyal friend like him in this business.

My thoughts are geared back to the present as a loud banging on the door causes me to jolt off the ground in fear. _Why on Earth would security think it wise to bang like that? Especially considering how delicate this situation is._ Emmett seems to disapprove as well, as he rushes toward the door with a frown on his face. I stay back, not knowing what to expect, as I watch Emmett swing the hotel door open. I fear for the worst, but expect to see the two security guards from earlier. That's why I'm completely taken aback when I see Edward standing in front of the door. He tenses as he looks at Emmett, and shoots me a confused look before pushing his way into the room.

"What's the matter?" Edward asks as he comes to stand inches away from me. "You both called me at least a half dozen times."

Without saying anything to him, I retrieve the box of roses from the trash and grab the note, giving them both to Edward to mull over. His brows knit together in confusion, as he looks into the box, before reading the note. I can see exactly what line he's on in the fan letter based on the expression on his face. His attractive features go from confused, to startled, to livid in a matter of seconds as his eyes descend down the page.

He gives me a curious look, his eyes burning with anger and revulsion. "It was left in front of the door to my room," I quickly supply.

"That's fucked up," he says to himself in a gruff voice, before reading the letter once more. "Did you call the police?"

"No," I say with an awkward laugh, that comes out more like a weez. "I didn't know if it was truly malicious or not. Besides, what could the police really do? No crime has been committed. The letter was just… unsettling. We talked to security and I'm going to switch rooms."

"That's it?" Edward asks incredulously. "How do you know whoever left you this isn't going to know you're switching rooms? If he found out which room you were staying in before, how do you know he won't be able to find out again?"

I pause for a moment, because Edward's logic is making me anxious. He's right, but I just don't want to think about someone stalking me around the hotel. This whole gift could amount to nothing...but what if it's more than that. What if the giver did have malicious intent? The thought sends a shiver down my spine. Edward must sense my distress, because he stiffens by my side.

"I thought we should switch to a different hotel," Emmett explains to Edward, who is too busy staring at me to notice him.

"I don't think that's necessary," I say with a flush.

"Well, if you don't want to switch to a different hotel, you're going to stay with me," Edward states, not leaving the topic open for discussion.

"Edward, I'm not sure if that's necessary…" I trail off, not too eager to spend the night with him after he was out doing god knows what.

"It is necessary, Bella!" Edward spits out, before throwing the box back into the trash. "If some freak is somewhere in this hotel watching you, you'll be the safest with me. People like that don't normally mess with their target when there are other people around. They want you alone and vulnerable," Edward says with certainty.

I shrug noncommittally before looking to Emmett, to see if he shares Edward's opinion. Before my heart was involved, I would have jumped at the opportunity to spend the night with Edward, but now that my feelings are too hard to ignore, each second I'm around him gets more and more difficult.

"It's not a bad idea," Emmett finally says.

I'm sure Emmett must know what's been going on between Edward and I. I've never mentioned anything about it to him, because I wanted to keep things as professional as possible despite the affair. However, I know Emmett's a smart man, and I know he isn't blind to what's been going on under everyone's noses. I'm resigned by the time my eyes return to Edward. I suppose I can get through one more night with him, as long as I don't do something foolish like embarrassing myself by telling him everything I feel. _It's so incredibly ironic because I've thrown scripts in the trash-during my more selective days of course-because the heroine acted just as foolishly when it came to admitting her feelings as I am acting now._

"I'll switch rooms just in case," Edward says decidedly. "We'll find out who's doing this-I promise."

As much as I want to believe Edward, my gut tells me that his promise is destined to become an empty one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward insisted that I wait in his room while the hotel staff finds us better accommodations. Emmett returned to his room, after vehemently promising to keep his phone at his bedside with the sound and vibrations on, just in case there was an emergency. I thanked him profusely for comforting me when I needed him, and hoped that I wouldn't have to make a similar call anytime soon.

"Do you want a drink while we wait?" Edward asks, as he steps over the piles of his clothes thrown haphazardly on the ground.

"No, I'm good," I answer, afraid that I've had enough already. If there was some sort of emergency, I wouldn't want to be too impaired to defend myself.

Edward runs a hand through his unruly hair, before rubbing his chin as he stares at the contents of the minibar. "You like tea, right?"

I give him a small smile and nod, happy that he remembered such a small detail about me. He walks to the kitchen and begins to heat up some water, before grabbing two bags of complimentary tea. It's then that I take a look around, noticing how much grander his room is compared to mine. It's comparable to an apartment and isn't like any hotel room I've seen. _Hell, this room might be bigger than my current apparent._

As soon as Edward begins to pour two cups of Earl Grey, there is a polite tapping on the door. I stand to get it, assuming that it's the hotel security and staff here to usher us to our new room, but Edward beats me to it and gestures for me to sit back down as he walks to answer the door.

Just as I suspected, there's a member of the hotel staff with two security guards waiting for us outside the door. I emit a sigh of relief, knowing that this means I'll be in a warm, safe bed soon. After the tumultuous day I've had, I just want some rest. Edward talks to them for a moment, before closing the door and quickly gathering his things.

Before I can stop myself, I tell him, "Thanks for doing this. That gift shook me up more than I cared to admit and I don't know how I would've done in a hotel room all by myself." The words fly out of my mouth before I really know what I'm saying.

Edward ceases packing for a moment to give me a small, comforting smile. "Of course. After seeing that creepy note, I wasn't about to let you spend the night all by yourself."

"Sorry I interrupted you earlier. I just didn't know who else to call."

"No, I'm glad you called. I would stop whatever I was doing if you needed me. I can't have my favorite starlet dealing with a creep, can I?"

Part of me warms to the idea of Edward leaving whatever he was doing behind to come to me. However, his usual heedless and teasing attitude brings me back to our reality together. I know he's just trying to lighten the dreary mood, but I wish he wouldn't feel the need to joke after an emotional declaration. Every time he says something that hints at him having feelings for me, he switches gears and becomes facetious, as if he was trying to hide behind a playful attitude to avoid exhibiting his feelings. As frustrating as it is, I suppose I can't complain, considering I'm hiding my feelings as well, hoping that he'll say something so I don't have to be the courageous one. Although, I know fear isn't the only thing that's kept my mouth shut on the subject. The truth is, I barely understand myself.

One moment, I want to be committed to him, and the next moment I want to be alone so I can focus on myself. I suppose I just want to know he feels the same way about me that I do about him, even though I'm not sure whether I want a relationship at this point. I wonder if he's having the same struggle. I suppose he is. I can see so many emotions cross his face when he speaks to me, and I can see the struggle behind his eyes as he tries desperately to keep them in check. I worry that if we express our feelings, we won't be able to just go on with our lives, we would have to be together. _If they go unsaid, we can both pretend that they just aren't there._ Perhaps this method is for the best. Our careers have finally taken off so why squander that by focusing on a relationship that might not work out?

As Edward finishes getting his things together and we follow the hotel staff to our new room on a different floor, I decide I'll make the most of my night with him. I can't afford a relationship right now and neither can he, so I just want to focus on something good, like the feeling of his naked body thrusting into mine. I've seen the way he looks at other women. I know how important his career is to him and I know that he doesn't want me for anything other than friendship at the moment. He's a brilliant man and more talented than he gives himself credit for. I don't want to hold him back in anyway. Besides, I would love more than anything to get the chance to work with him again. That being said, I want to make sure we part on good terms.

"You're quiet tonight," Edward comments as soon as we arrive safely at our new hotel suite.

I shrug my shoulders and smile, feeling more confident, all a sudden, than I have all week. "Now that this crazy promotional tour is over, the exhaustion is finally setting in."

"I know what you mean," Edward chuckles. "Now that the stress I've been feeling this entire time has been alleviated, I don't know what to do with myself."

"Well, I guess you can focus your energy on other endeavors," I say suggestively, before quickly adding, "I was thinking about taking a bath. I just need to relax after all that madness."

Edward's eyes rake leisurely over my body, as he says, "Why don't you run the bath and I'll make us something to drink?"

I smile at the idea and try to push any feelings of melancholy aside, as I decide that this is my last night with him. I can't have meaningless sex with him anymore. I can't pretend that my feelings aren't there for another day. Despite how I feel about him, I know the timing isn't right. Perhaps one day we'll be able to find each other again and everything will fall into place, but that time isn't now.

As Edward raids the mini bar, I go to the bathroom. Leaving the door wide open, I strip down to my birthday suit and start the bath. I can feel Edward's eyes on my naked body and I smile, knowing that I'll miss this. Tonight, I will pretend that he loves me, and that he's mine, and tomorrow I will wake up and move on with my life. As soon as the water is hot, I allow the tub to fill, slipping inside and smiling as I feel the warm water rise around me, soothing my aching muscles and calming my weary mind. Edward comes in buck naked with a drink in both hands. I grin as I see that he's already hard and sit forward in the tub to give him room to slide in behind me. He rests the drinks on the tub's edge, before sliding in behind me. I giggle as his throbbing cock almost hits me in the face in the process.

I sigh, as I lean back and rest my head on his chest, enjoying the feel of his erection poking my lower back. I reach for our vodka tonics, handing Edward his before taking a long sip from mine. I feel Edward's soft breath against my hair and close my eyes, enjoying the sensation for what might be the last time.

"So, what are your plans now that this movie is over?" I casually ask as I sip on my drink.

I feel Edward shrug against me. "I'm going to keep pushing myself. I feel like when you receive this kind of success so soon, you either live up to people's expectations or become a one hit wonder," Edward says with a soft chuckle.

I turn to look at him, enjoying the way his eyes brighten as he sees my soft smile. "You'll live up to everyone's expectations, Edward. I just know it."

He looks at me for a long time, before he smiles. He puts his drink down before doing the same with mine, and then he kisses me, long and passionately. He runs his fingers through my wet hair and pulls my body firmly against his. I want to make love to him all night, and I'll cherish the feeling forever. As I move forward with my life, this will give me something to keep in my heart forever.

Edward breaks the kiss to softly say, "You'll live up to everyone's expectations too. You're so talented, Bella. This is only the beginning for you."

I barely get a chance to smile before Edward brings his lips back to mine, kissing me until I forget everything else. He runs his hands over my body and kisses every inch of my skin he can reach. I gasp for air, never wanting this moment to end, as he positions me over his throbbing cock. I kiss him with all the passion that I can muster, wanting him to feel the words that I don't dare speak out loud. As I lower myself onto him, enjoying the delicious feeling of being stretched to the point that it's almost painful, I almost break and speak my mind. Thankfully, Edward kisses me with such passion that I forget my train of thought.

We make love all night, stopping only a few times to get another drink, too busy enjoying each other's bodies to do much else. There's this unspoken truth in the air that neither of us acknowledge. I commit every kiss, every thrust, every orgasm to memory. I keep my eyes on him all night, fearing that I would miss something in his gaze if I looked away. After he brings me to my fifth orgasm of the evening, we lay in each other's arms, listening to the sound of the rain outside, hitting the windows as we drift to sleep.

The next morning, I wake up wrapped in Edward's arms, covered in a sheen of sweat after being wrapped around him all night. Instead of feeling sad, I feel resigned, knowing that I'm doing what is best for both of us. I can't go on sleeping with him under these circumstances, and I know that this is the time for both of us to focus on ourselves and flourish. This is the time to be selfish, despite what my heart might say.

Neither of us says goodbye as we leave the hotel and go back to our everyday lives. We'll stay in touch in one way or another, I'm sure. Things will be different, but things need to change. On the way back home, I don't shed a tear, and instead focus my energy on what lies ahead. I have a whole future to look forward to, and so does Edward. I gaze outside the taxi's window at the familiar city I've only just begun to call home. LA is buzzing with people like usual, but instead of people watching, I keep my eyes on the various billboards we pass. My heart skips a beat as I see one which reads in huge, red letters _They Come at Night_. I stare at the picture of me as if it was a girl I'd never seen before. I just can't wrap my mind around the fact that my face is on display for the whole city to see.

Tears fill my eyes and I laugh in disbelief. _I made it!_

 **A/N: Before anyone totally flames me, they** _ **were**_ **broken up at the beginning of the story… so it had to happen sometime. Bella's young and wants to focus on herself.**

 **Song- "The Blower's Daughter" by Damien Rice.**

 ****Fun Horror Fact- During the scene in** _ **The Evil Dead**_ **where Ash is about to cut up his girlfriend with a chainsaw, Bruce Campbell actually had to use a real chainsaw and hold it up to the actress's chest. You can see on the close-up of Linda's neck that her pulse is racing.****

 **Is anyone watching** _ **American Horror Story**_ **this season? The first episode was great! But perhaps I had low expectations for it after last season haha.**


	12. Chapter 11: Moving On

**Thank you, Paige, for doing a wonderful job editing! Any mistakes are my own!**

" _You told me, I see you rise_

 _But, it always falls_

 _I see you come, I see you go_

 _You say, 'All things pass into the night'_

 _And I say, 'Oh no sir, I must say you're wrong_

 _I must disagree, oh no sir, I must say you're wrong'_

 _Won't you listen to me?"_

 _-Q Lazzarus-_

 **BPOV:**

For the past few days I've allowed myself to enjoy the simplicity of a normal, everyday life. I've ignored the television, not wanting to see my face on a trailer for the movie, and have pretty much cut social media out of my life. I've just wanted to disappear for a second and focus on relaxation. I've talked to my parents, a few friends, and the people who were in my life before the 'fame'. I want to make sure I stay humble and grounded, especially considering I don't know what the future holds and I don't know how long my success will truly last.

I'm happy to have this bit of normalcy in my life. After the wild ride of premieres, interviews, and magazine covers, I love being able to relax with a cup of tea and read, or perform mundane tasks like doing my laundry. While the past few days have provided me with the relaxation I've so desperately needed, I'm already itching to find more work. There's this part of me that fears if I don't push myself while I'm still riding the waves of success, then I'll be doing myself a giant disservice and I might never star in a successful movie again. As much as I enjoy some time by myself, I truly love to work. I've looked into getting an agent so I can do this the right way. Despite my success so far, I have no idea what I'm doing and I don't know how I would fair going to random auditions without representation.

There are a few roles which seem promising. One film is another horror movie set to shoot in two months. The other is a drama that's looking for a lead actress which happens to fit my description. Both of the auditions are set for later this week and I've been practicing my lines over the past few days. The small glimpse I've had at both scripts seems promising, and I hope my current success in Hollywood helps me land another role.

Edward has called once and sent me a few texts, and while I've responded, I've kept it brief and haven't tried to be conversational at all. Maybe one day soon, when I manage to gain control of my feelings toward him, I'll be able to give him more than a few words as a response. I wonder if he's realized that I'm trying to put some distance between us? I doubt that a man like him, with so much going on in his life, would even notice I'm barely taking the time to text him back. I don't want him to hurt, I just want to protect myself. Maybe this makes me a bad person, but I can't do what doesn't feel right for me.

I look at his last text, reading it for the tenth time before setting my phone back on my lap. _"There's a few directors I know who are interested in working with you already. Maybe you can join me for a drink with them sometime soon? Let me know what time works best with your schedule."_ I appreciate that Edward's reaching out, but it only makes me feel even more guilty for ignoring him the way I am. I haven't responded yet, but perhaps I will tonight once I decide how well I'll cope with seeing him again so soon.

Sighing, I leave my phone on the couch and head to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. My answering machine is flashing at me, and I wonder if it's my mom calling again. She saw my movie for the first time earlier today, and I've been too afraid to listen to her reaction. I know part of her will be proud of me, but another part will be horrified to see her daughter running around naked on screen for the world to see. Hesitantly, I play the message while I look for my favorite tea cup.

" _Wow, Bella. That movie was definitely different. You did a wonderful job, of course, but you never told me you were working on a horror movie, sweetheart. Although I didn't need to see that much of you, I'm so impressed. You transformed into a different person entirely, I could barely recognize you."_

I smile, happy she isn't railing me for showing my tits too much in my very first role. I riffle through my cabinets, reaching around to find my favorite lime green tea cup with lily of the valley on it. It used to belong to my grandmother and it's been one of my most prized possessions since she passed away. Every time I drink out of it, I always feel as though she's with me.

" _I would love to come down and visit you, baby."_ The message continues. _"Your dad is really busy with work, but I'm sure he would make an exception for you. He hasn't seen the film yet by the way. He was called into work today, so I went ahead and saw it alone. Sweetheart, to be honest, I don't know how he's going to handle it. No father wants to see their little girl in that way. It's up to you, Bella. If you want him to watch it, I'll get him to the theater. But if you would rather he didn't… well, let's just say it would save us both a lot of grief. You know how your father is. Call me back, Bella. I've been missing your voice. Love you!"_

My mom's right, I couldn't stomach the thought of my very conservative, no sex before marriage, dad seeing me naked on screen. Maybe I'll just tell him about the movie and he can watch one of my next films, one with much less nudity, assuming I have a next film to see.

I let out an exasperated sigh and bite my lip in frustration as I try to reach the top shelf of my cabinet to see if I placed the cup up there for some reason. My friend Alice was house sitting for me while I was traveling from city to city on our press tour, but she isn't tall enough to reach the top shelf of this cabinet. Hell, she's barely tall enough to reach the cabinet at all, and it's not like she would be messing with my things. All she did while house sitting was bring in my mail and water my plants. After a few minutes of searching to no avail, I give up, settling on the first mug I can find. As I pop a K-cup of English Breakfast Tea into my Keurig, I assure myself that the tea cup will turn up sooner or later. I've been so exhausted lately, I could have easily misplaced it.

As I settle on my couch with my piping hot tea in hand, I glance at my phone and notice I've received a message from Emmett. I grin, I've been so wrapped up with finding some normalcy in my life that I've forgotten how much I've missed him. I quickly unlock my phone to read his text.

" _Hey you want to grab a drink tonight? I'll buy the first round."_

He's as gregarious and friendly as ever. I consider it for a moment, thinking perhaps a night out will be good for me, and everything is so _easy_ with a guy like Emmett. I can hang out with him with no expectations of sex or a relationship looming over my head. That's one reason I've been avoiding Edward. I know if we're near each other things would without a doubt turn physical, and I couldn't deal with that right now. As amazing as it would be while it's happening, I know I would regret it the very next day. I quickly text back that I'm down to grab a drink, before finishing up my tea and heading to my closet to find a decent outfit for a night out with a friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bella!" Emmett hollers over the large crowd looming around the bar.

I'm surprised this many people are out on a Tuesday night. I guess I've been a loner in the past, because I never went out during the week. I found it wasn't the best way for me to wind down after working all day. Besides, I got enough of the large crowds that came with working at a popular restaurant in LA. After waiting tables all day, the last thing I wanted to do was go to a bar, only to be surrounded by another mob of people.

"Hey!" I holler back, not sounding quite as enthusiastic as he did. I suppose after a drink or two I'll start feeling more social.

Emmett moves his coat off the bar stool he was saving for me and gestures for me to sit down as he orders me a drink. It's then I notice the swarm of girls around him and smile. I don't know why he even bothered to call me, it seems like he'd have a more productive night if he was all on his own. Emmett doesn't seem to notice all the women who are blatantly interested in him. I snort at how obtuse he can be when it comes to women finding him desirable.

We fall into an easy conversation over drinks and I'm appreciative of Emmett's ability to get my mind off of things. He talks about his plans to work on the set of a comedy scheduled to come out this summer and I tell him about the few scripts I've looked over. A few drinks into our time together, Emmett receives a text from Edward asking him what he's up to tonight.

"Want me to ask him to join us?" Emmett inquires politely.

As awkward as it is, I shake my head. "I'm sort of… taking a break from Edward. Do you mind if we keep it just us tonight?"

Emmett is hesitant, but he nods and quickly texts Edward back. "I've got to ask, and if it makes you uncomfortable answering you don't have to, but there was something going on between you and Edward, wasn't there? I got those vibes while we were filming, but I didn't want to bring anything up, just in case I was wrong."

I take a long chug of my gin and tonic, before flagging the bartender down to order another. I need that liquid courage if I'm going to explain to him what happened. I'm almost embarrassed to admit that I was sleeping with our director. It seems like such a cliché thing to do. As soon as I receive my fresh drink, I take a nice long gulp before answering him.

"It wasn't going on the entire time," I say as I twirl my mixer around my drink as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "We began our 'relationship', if you could call it that, while we still had a few weeks left of filming. It wasn't anything too serious, just a way to let off steam after a long day of work. It wasn't meant to last forever…"

"So, you broke things off with him?"

"Well, I just think we needed some distance. And I've just been really busy preparing for my next role," I say, and even I can hear how unconvincing it sounds.

Emmett gives me a dubious look before asking, "So, you two are just friends now?"

"I hope so," I say weakly.

"Does he know that you're avoiding him?" Emmett questions. God, I wish he could just let this go. I don't want to talk about Edward right now.

"I assume so," I say with a shrug. "I'm sure he's really busy now anyway. With the way things have been going for him, I doubt he has much time to dwell on me."

Emmett looks as if he wants to say something, but doesn't. He orders us another round of drinks and we move the conversation to something less painful. However, after hearing Edward's name, it felt like it just hung there in the air around me, making it impossible for me to think of anything other than him. This only makes me drink more, feeling guilty for leaving him the way I did. I hated walking away the way I did, but it felt so necessary. If either of us let our relationship get in the way of our aspirations, we would have just grown apart or ended up resenting each other.

Two hours and eleven drinks later, Emmett is setting up an Uber to take us home. As much as I don't want to leave my car behind, I also know I can barely walk, let alone drive. Emmett seems to be holding his liquor much better than me. I'm sure being over six feet tall and two hundred and fifty pounds has its benefits. The cameras that flash in my face as soon as I step out of the bar makes me want to hurl. The bright lights and screams in my direction are a shock to my senses and I feel my body shutting down, just as Emmett grabs me and helps me to our car.

"God, that was crazy," Emmett says with an exhilarated laugh. "You're famous now, Bells!"

I would smile at him, if I wasn't so busy trying desperately not to get sick in the backseat of the driver's car. Emmett rubs circles on my back, as he gives directions to the driver. Luckily, my apartment isn't too far from the club, so I don't have to endure driving down the bumpy streets for long. As soon as we're parked outside my building, Emmett tells the driver to wait while he helps me get inside. It's times like these I wish I didn't have a third floor apartment, because walking up or down stairs while inebriated has never been my greatest strength.

"Come on, Bella," Emmett chuckles as he helps me up the stairs, "We're almost there."

After a few minutes of awkwardly stumbling around, we finally reach my apartment. I begin to drunkenly dig through my purse to find my keys. _Geez, Bella! Why do you insist on having so much crap in your bag?_ Emmett emits an exaggerated sigh as he watches me sift through my bag. I roll my eyes at him, and smile when I finally feel my keys sitting in the bottom of my purse. It takes me a few tries, but I finally manage to slide the key into the keyhole to unlock my door, only to find my door was already unlocked after all of my trouble. _Shit, that was careless. Now that I'm a 'celebrity' of sorts, I can't just go around leaving my apartment door unlocked._

"Do you mind checking my apartment?" I slur, slouching against the doorframe. "I guess I left my door unlocked."

Emmett gives me a stern frown, reminding me a lot of my father for a split second, before nodding his head and helping me inside. I watch him as he walks around the apartment, checking behind every door before coming back to me with a lazy grin.

"It looks fine to me."

I nod my head, seeming unconvinced, and insist on looking for myself before he leaves. Drinking always makes me paranoid, but it's not just that. I'm still shaken up from that hotel stalker. Thankfully, I haven't heard from them since, but it frightens me to know that this creep is out there somewhere thinking about me...

I stumble from room to room, looking behind any spot someone would be able to hide. I feel like a paranoid lunatic for doing so, but I won't feel safe until I check every possible place. Resembling my obsessive-compulsive mother acting solely on her impulses, I check every single spot someone could be hiding. I yank open each door like a Band-Aid, with my heart feeling like it's going to burst in my check every time. Finally, I reach the closet door in my bedroom. This door gives me the most anxiety for some reason. Maybe it's all the nightmares I had as a little girl… always imagining there was a monster lurking in my closet. I close my eyes and yank it open and I open my eyes to see nothing but clothes. I push them aside to gaze behind them, only to find that white wall that is covered with various shadows. I close the door and take a final look around my room. My attention turns to my bed and I feel even more childish, as I walk to my bed and drop to my knees, looking underneath it as if I were expecting Freddy Krueger.

"Is everything good in here, Bella?" Emmett's voice booms, causing me to gasp in surprise.

I take a moment to pull myself off the ground, before snapping at him, "You scared the shit out of me, Emmett."

Emmett chuckles, apparently finding my distress over nothing funny. I suppose I do look foolish, checking my entire house for some sort of monster, but I just can't help it. I'd rather be safe than sorry.

"Sorry, Bells. I didn't mean to scare you, honest. Is it cool if I head out? My Uber's still parked outside."

I reluctantly nod, knowing that I can't ask him to stay just because I'm drunk, anxious and extremely paranoid. "Of course. Thanks for inviting me tonight. I had a great time," I slur with a small smile.

"Of course." He winks. "Let's hang out again soon."

I nod and walk him to the door, making sure to lock up behind him. I lean against the door and sigh, giggling at how easily frightened I am about the smallest things. My eyes scan my apartment, looking for signs of anyone else having been here, and coming up short. _Bella, everything's all right. No one's after you, so relax. Perhaps that gift was just a practical joke._ I snort at my silliness and stumble to bed, not bothering to get ready, but instead just stripping and getting under my covers.

I startle awake. My head is throbbing and I quickly jump out of bed and run to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before I puke. My heart is racing as I lay my head against the toilet seat, feeling as though I'll soon be sick again. I had the strangest dream. I couldn't see Edward in the dream, but I could feel his presence and whatever we were doing together, I was extremely happy. I remember bright skies and the warm air as it caressed my skin. I remember Edward saying something to me before everything got dark and the air became very cold. I felt hysterical, I began to run towards Edward's voice in my dream but I could never reach him. He was always close enough to feel his aura, but just out of my grasp. Then I heard another, more sinister, voice that beckoned me to come toward it. Horror overcame me and I frantically looked for Edward. Then I felt fingers running softly through my hair, before I finally woke up. Tears burn my eyes because it all felt so real. I wanted Edward so desperately and yet, I couldn't find him. A tear trails down my face as I throw up once more.

 **A/N: Now that I finished "Chicago" I'll be back to updating this story full time! Yay!**

 **I'll have a teaser for the next chapter posted in my group.**

 **Song- "Goodbye Horses" by Q Lazzarus**

 ****Fun Horror Movie Fact- Part of the reason** _ **The Blair Witch Project**_ **breathed such rarified air of Indy film success was because the marketing campaign for its release was ingenious. In 1999 found footage was relatively unknown as a filming technique. Several weeks prior to the release, missing person posters with pictures of the film's protagonists were posted in and around student unions. If people got curious and wished to investigate online, they would find the Blair Witch Project website, complete with interviews and faked police reports of missing individuals. You can visit the website .com****


	13. Chapter 12: I'll Be Seeing You

**Thanks to my betas Paige, Sherry, and my awesome best friend, Caroline. I couldn't do this without you girls!**

" _I'll be seeing you_

 _In all the old familiar places_

 _That this heart of mine embraces_

 _All day and through_

 _In that small café_

 _The park across the way_

 _The children's carousel_

 _The chestnut trees_

 _The wishing well_

 _I'll be seeing you."_

 _-Billie Holiday-_

 **One week before Prologue:**

 **BPOV:**

" _Bella, come to me. Don't be afraid sweetheart. Nothing is going to harm you."_

 _Edward's voice is distant and soothing, enveloping me in a comforting embrace as I float into the dark abyss. I reach out to him, gazing wildly around and see nothing but darkness. I feel he's here with me and for now, that's enough. I call out to him, and his response grows fainter and fainter as his presence diminishes and another takes his place._

" _Isabella," a strange voice calls out to me._

 _It's a haunting voice I can't place. I don't know who the voice belongs to, but the feeling in my gut tells me that it belongs to someone dangerous. I flail my arms and legs, trying to break away from the current that is pulling me deeper into the darkness. My efforts are pointless, for my body won't stop floating away._

" _Isabella. Don't be afraid. You know I would never harm you."_

 _There's a mocking edge to the words that I don't want to acknowledge. I close my eyes, not wanting to see the face this voice belongs to. However, I feel it's presence surrounding me and I know that it's close. If I opened my eyes right now, I'd probably find a face staring back at me._

" _Don't be afraid," the unfamiliar voice says again, before I feel two strong arms reach out and grab me._

 _My eyes startle open and are met with eyes of crystal blue before everything goes black._

I startle awake to the sounds of my own screams. My heart is racing so fast that it hurts in my chest and my body is covered in a sheen of sweat. The stress from the production of my new film has broken me down. This new movie has me working long hours and my insomnia has made it impossible for me to get any rest. For the past month, I've been a complete recluse, outside of work. I'd like to say it's only because of work, but it's more than that. Things just don't seem right. After receiving the gift from that fan my anxiety and paranoia have skyrocketed. Every night consists of fitful sleep, featuring the same nightmare. Edward's there and then someone else… someone more sinister and disturbing.

The paranoia mixed with my bad dreams always causes me to experience the sense of being… _watched._ All the time I feel like someone's looking at me; I can constantly feel a set of eyes burning into my back. It's like this feeling of someone standing right behind me, and I'm just too afraid to turn around to look. It could be my imagination playing wild tricks on me. I know if I focus on an idea long enough it can feel real. However, this is so different than something my creative mind could make up. Even now, as I sit awake in bed and watch the shadows from outside dance across my bedspread it feels like someone's here with me.

I try to stay strong. _Bella, stop this! You're being ridiculous!_ That fan hasn't contacted me again, but it still creeps me out like it was just yesterday. Just knowing someone like that is out there is unnerving, but when you add being accosted by random strangers on the street constantly, it quickly becomes terrifying. I jump out of bed and make my way to the bathroom, grabbing my medication to help me sleep. I run the tap water, cupping my right hand under the faucet to gather some water, before bringing it to my mouth to wash down my Temazepam. I go back to my bed, leaving my bathroom light on so I feel somewhat safer. I lie in bed for a while as I wait for the medication to kick in. My mind drifts away from my nightmare and to the man I've been missing over the course of this last month.

 _Edward._

It's been easy to write him out of my life. I've been working on a new horror movie and he's in the process of casting his next film. I've been so busy time has flown by, and I'm sure it's been the same for him. He sends me texts every now and again. I pleasantly respond because I truly do want to remain friends. I've found that the distance has been good for me. I needed to separate myself from that situation to really see it clearly. I need to focus on myself and my career. I'm young and still finding myself, and I just didn't have the time to devote to a relationship. It wouldn't have been fair to him. He deserves someone who could truly give herself to him, and at the time that someone wasn't me. I wonder if there'll ever be a time we can be together. Of course, that's if I ever see him again. I can still see his bright green, expressive eyes as if it was just yesterday. They fill my mind with pleasant thoughts as my prescription slowly lulls me to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're still having that same dream?" Hale asks, sitting forward in his chair to get a better look at me.

I'm sure he can see the bluish bags under my eyes, despite the makeup I applied before leaving the house. God, the makeup artists are constantly complaining for me to get more sleep, stating that I constantly look blotchy, puffy and drained, all the while saying I still look gorgeous despite it all, as if that helps. I shy away from Dr. Hale's gaze and shift uncomfortably in my seat. I've been coming to him for almost three weeks now, but seeing a therapist still feels so new to me. I came here originally to get my anxiety under control, but lately all I've talked about is my paranoia, constantly complaining about the bizarre feeling of being watched.

"Yes, it's been the same every time. I wish I knew what it meant."

"It could mean many things," he comments as he flips through his notes. "Recurring dreams are very common. They can be positive or negative, and usually relate to stress and anxiety. People tend to have the same dream when it's connected to an ongoing issue in their life, or when they're exhibiting a recurring behavior pattern."

Anxiety has always been an issue for me. With every scenario I face in my life I imagine each and every way it could go wrong. Even driving down the street can be unbearable if I've had a particularly hard day already. Now that I've been working and all of my focus has been on my career, my blood pressure has skyrocketed. I always feel like I'm on the brim of a panic attack. I'm able to keep it all together while I'm deep in character, but on my way home every night a bad feeling manages to overwhelm me. A bad feeling that no amount of medication has seemed to help.

"Maybe you're overworked?" Dr. Hale suggests after I make no move to comment.

I nod, liking that possibility far more than any of the others. "I've just been pushing myself and pushing myself," I say in an exhausted voice. "I just want to make this work," I finish lamely.

"Why don't you take a break after this film wraps up?" he suggests as he takes in my haggard appearance.

I throw him a dubious look and smile. "There's no such thing as a break in this industry. Not if you want to stay relevant."

I leave Dr. Hale's office feeling no better than I did before my appointment. I don't know what I expect from him. He can't just fix me with a snap of his fingers. I know I'd be more susceptible to being 'fixed' if I'd open up to him about the things I fear the most. However, I feel like if I voice those fears aloud, they will be real and I don't know if I want to accept them. I fight with my fears every day. Perhaps that's why I push myself so hard. I feel like if I let go of the wheel for one second, everything around me would crumble. Now that I've had some measure of success, I'm afraid to fuck it up. That's why I throw myself into my work and neglect everything else. If I keep things up I don't know how much longer I'll be able to last. I'm going to burn myself out sometime, and it's all a matter of when if I don't learn to deal with my problems.

I shake these thoughts off and look to the night ahead. Taking Dr. Hale's advice, I make a point of reaching out to all of my friends. 'All of my friends' is truly not that many. I've never been the most sociable person and my idea of a good time has always been a cozy night in with a good book and a cup of tea. However, I won't be young like this forever and I know that I can't spend my youthful years all by myself in my small apartment. Tonight, I'm meeting Alice and I'm going to make a point to have a good time. Looking back on the past month, I feel terrible for neglecting her the way I did. I'm either at work or at my apartment and utterly exhausted. Alice hasn't hassled me about it and always tells me how proud of me she is for pursuing my dreams, which only makes me feel worse about never having time to see her. Alice is a gem and probably deserves better than the boring homebody I am.

As soon as I get home from my appointment, I try my best to bring some life back to my face. With the production of my second film slowly coming to an end and my insomnia that I can't shake, I look downright horrid. At least, I look downright horrid to me. I take a long warm shower, allowing the hot water and steam to freshen my skin and give my body a nice flush. I close my eyes and allow the stream of water to massage the tight muscles of my face as I trail one of my hands up and down my body. I sigh, inhaling the vanilla scent of my body wash and enjoying this moment I get away from the outside world. For a short moment, I pretend that my life is what it was before I became 'famous'. I pretend that I'm still the nobody waitress people used to walk all over. I smile at the thought and finish washing up, holding onto the small sliver of peace I feel. Any moment without anxiety is something I like to hold onto.

I spend a long time getting ready, wanting desperately to feel like my old, relaxed self again. I curl my hair to perfection-which is quite the feat considering how poor I've always been at it-and spend a good deal of time watching makeup tutorials online to get my eyeshadow just right. I make a mental note to watch my makeup artists more carefully in the future, before heading to my closet to find something to wear. I know if I don't dress nice Alice will force me to change like she usually does. She always wonders why someone with 'a body like mine' would want to hide it under 'hideous' clothes. What she doesn't understand, especially now, is that I don't want to draw too much attention to myself. I don't want to spend my night out with a friend being harassed by paparazzi or badgered by every person who recognizes me. I settle on a pretty black blouse and a pair of jeans that fit me perfectly. I drop my robe and quickly dress, before kicking the closet door shut with a yawn. I venture off to the kitchen to make some tea. Alice is going to keep me up all night and at this rate I'll be falling asleep on a barstool.

I down a few cups of my favorite Earl Grey as I read over the line changes made to tomorrow's scene. I yawn and run my hands over my face to try and wake myself up. Looking at the clock, I see I still have a few hours before I have to meet Alice. I go to my bedroom and flip off the lights, wanting to take a quick nap before I go out drinking. I lay down and try to fall asleep, but sleep doesn't come as the bright light coming from my closet disturbs me. A huge yawn escapes my mouth as I slip off the bed and head to shut the closet door and turn off the light. Satisfied with the almost pitch-black darkness of my bedroom, I return to bed and promptly fall asleep.

" _That's it baby. Let me watch you come!" Edward moans as his cock thrusts into my wet pussy without mercy._

 _I hold onto his ass, urging him to fuck me harder as I near my orgasm. His hot breath over my wet skin gives me goosebumps all over and despite the fact that he's inside me, I feel like I can never get close enough to him. Regardless of how many times he fucks me, it will never be enough._

 _Edward reaches down to play with my clit and kisses me as I fall to pieces; my pussy pulsing relentlessly around his cock. I close my eyes as my orgasm washes over me and I smile as I feel him come inside of me._

" _I'll never get enough of you," I moan as I open my eyes to look at him._

 _But it's not him. This man with his huge cock rammed inside of me isn't my Edward. His face is a blur and one I don't recognize. This man has a menacing smile and eyes that burn straight through me. I gasp and try to pull away, but he has me pinned underneath him. I open my mouth to scream, but he clamps his hand over my lips before a single sound can escape._

" _Don't scream," a low, strangely melodic voice states. "Nothing has happened yet."_

 **A/N: We're almost to the garage scene! Yay! I know some of you hate this Bella, but this is just the way the character is speaking to me. I personally think it's perfectly reasonable for a young woman to want to focus on her career instead of a man, and that's exactly what Bella's thought process is here.**

 **Song- "I'll be Seeing You" by Billie Holiday. (This song was featured in one of my favorite horror movies,** _ **Misery.**_ **Based off a book by Stephen King with the same title.)**

 ****Fun Horror Movie Fact- Stanley Kubrick allegedly typed all of those "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy" pages in** _ **The Shining.**_ ******

 **See you next time! Look for teasers in my facebook group! I'm so excited for Bella to finally come face to face with her stalker!**


	14. Chapter 13: A Hard Pill to Swallow

**A giant thanks to my beautiful betas Sherry, Paige, and Caroline! I couldn't possibly do this without you girls!**

" _The only girl I've ever loved_

 _Was born with roses in her eyes_

 _But then they buried her alive_

 _One evening 1945_

 _With just her sister at her side_

 _And only weeks before the guns_

 _All came and rained on everyone_

 _Now she's a little boy in Spain_

 _Playing pianos filled with flames_

 _On empty rings around the sun_

 _All sing to say my dream will come."_

 _-Neutral Milk Hotel-_

 **BPOV:**

I wake up screaming and look around as if the same man from my dream is in the room with me. _God, what is wrong with me?_ I sit up in bed and run my fingers through my hair as I try to gain control of myself. _It was just a dream, Bella. Get a grip!_ I stare at the clock on my bedside table and my eyes widen in fear for a different reason. I'm supposed to meet Alice at the bar in fifteen minutes and she's going to kill me if I'm late. I jump out of bed, slip on my shoes and grab my purse before heading for the door. I make sure to lock it before rushing down the steps to my Honda Civic in the parking lot.

I arrive thirty minutes late to find Alice awaiting me outside. I park in the lot and keep my head down as I make my way past drunk couples and groups on their nights out; making sure to not make eye contact with anyone just in case they recognize me. If you told me a year ago I'd be paranoid about leaving my house in fear I'd be recognized, I would have laughed. It's crazy that someone as new to this world as I could receive this much attention.

"Bella!"

I shoot Alice a glare and she quickly shuts her mouth and gives me a sheepish smile. Luckily, the name _Bella_ doesn't make the whole crowd jump. There are thousands of Bella's out there. I'm thankful I didn't change my name to something ridiculous that everyone would recognize immediately. I pass by the small crowd outside the bar and wrap my arms around Alice, happy to see my best friend again. I always forget how much I miss her until we're together again.

"Bella, you look so beautiful," she gushes as we enter the small, yet popular, bar. "I definitely approve."

"Well, I'm glad, Alice," I say with a dramatic roll of my eyes.

I met Alice at my first job waiting tables. She would stick out like a sore thumb at the restaurant because she was the only employee that constantly wore smile on her face. She was so welcoming to every customer and so happy to be working, despite what the work was. She's one of those people you just gravitate to because of her positive attitude and outlook on life. Despite her small frame and chipper demeanor, she's not one to mess with. Anytime someone's outlandishly rude to her, she's never afraid to give them a piece of her mind. She's fierce despite her unintimidating frame. I always envied Alice for being so convivial and gregarious all of the time. I suppose people you envy make the best type of friends because they compliment you so well. While we're opposites in so many ways, we fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, as if we've been friends our whole lives.

Alice wanted to be an actress as well, but gave up on that dream and decided to go back to college. I never understood why, although she claimed it was hard to find jobs at twenty-eight years old, because she's so talented. I suppose she lost her drive and love for the craft, and decided she wanted something else out of life. I'm so proud of my friend, as she works to get her degree, because it's something I never had the inclination or patience to do.

We grab a seat at a table in the corner of the bar, away from the boys our age—I say _'boys'_ because men in their twenties rarely act like men in this city—and ordered two cocktails to start off the night. Alice gushes about the many times she's seen my movie already and I try desperately not to turn beet-red as she compliments me. It's really weird to have someone you know see a movie you're in. It's such a personal part of me and I only want to share it with strangers. Which sounds quite weird when I think about it, but there's something almost intrusive about someone you love seeing your work. Or perhaps it just feels that way because I'm naked so often in the movie. I shudder at the thought of people I know seeing my tits that much.

"My parents loved it too by the way," Alice continues as our waiter delivers our drinks. "My dad loves horror movies and said he really liked this one."

Now I'm furiously blushing. "Alice," I hiss in embarrassment, "your dad saw my movie? He doesn't need to see me like that."

"He doesn't look at you in that way, Bella," Alice insists, although it doesn't sound like she's being completely honest.

"Well, you should be really proud. You did a great job," she says, trying to steer the conversation away from her dad seeing my tits.

"Thanks," I say half-heartedly. I wish I could have been in a more serious movie. Something all my family and friends could truly be proud of… Maybe it'll happen one day if I play my cards right. "How's Jared?" I ask, curious about her 'flavor of the month'.

"I'm actually not seeing him anymore," she says with a coy, little smile.

I give her a dubious look before a laugh escapes my lips. "I thought you really liked Jared," I press.

She giggles and shakes her head. "We had a very… awkward night together and he was really embarrassed after that. It wasn't working out anyway," she says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What happened that made things so awkward?" I ask as I finish off my first cocktail.

"Well, he sort of clogged my toilet," she says with a chuckle. "It was after we had dinner at this Mexican restaurant. I guess the food didn't agree with him."

I nearly spew out the last sip of my drink at the image that conjures up in my mind. I can only imagine Alice's face after realizing her date took a dump and couldn't flush away the evidence.

"So, are you dating anyone new now?" I ask her as I signal for our waiter to bring us two new cocktails.

"Well, there is this one guy," she begins with a small, bashful smile. She must really like this one! Alice never looks like this when she's talking about a guy. "He's so handsome, Bella. He has blonde, wavy hair and bright blue eyes. And he's tall, too! Like, really tall. Over six feet," she tells me with a satisfied grin. "I waited on him a few weeks ago and we got to talking… and one thing led to another. I really like him, Bella. He's definitely different than any other guy I've met before."

"So, do you want to be exclusive with him or are you still dating around?" I ask, smiling at our waiter as our new cocktails arrive.

"I'm not dating anyone else, but I'm not sure about him," she says with a small frown.

"Have you talked to him about wanting to be exclusive?"

"I don't know," she muses, "I didn't want to push it. I want it to be one of those things that happens naturally, you know?"

"Does he seem like he's dating other girls?" I ask, not liking to see my friend unhappy.

"He hasn't said he's been dating anyone else, but there are some nights that he can't come over and he doesn't tell me why. I don't know, maybe I'm reading more into our relationship than what's really there."

"Don't give up, Alice," I say, reaching across the table to rest my hand on top of hers. "Any guy would be lucky to have you." I gaze around the bar at the attention she's receiving from other men and smile at her. "Look at all the eligible guys in this bar who would love to date you. Even if it doesn't work out with this one, there are plenty of other hot guys out there."

She laughs, takes a sip of her drink and gazes around the bar to find that I'm right. She makes eyes at a few men, before her gaze finally falls on the bar's entrance. She stiffens in her seat and throws me an excited smile.

"Bella, isn't that your director? The hot one who just walked in?"

I haven't told Alice that I've been avoiding Edward. I don't know why I haven't brought him up. Maybe I was just thinking out of sight, out of mind or something like that. I take a long drink of my cocktail before feeling brave enough to look at him. Seeing him takes my breath away. He's just as devastatingly handsome as I remember. He's in a pair of dark wash jeans and a black button up that looks like it was made for him. He's as dark as sin. I feel myself being pulled toward him, and for a moment I want to give into the urge to cross the bar and wrap my arms around him, kissing him as if he were still _mine_. Instead, I finish off my second cocktail and give Alice a sheepish smile.

"Aren't you going to go talk to him?" she questions, seeming way too excited to see this man. Fuck, I've been single for too long. I love being single but I hate having to defend my relationship status to everyone.

"I actually haven't talked to him in a while," I explain as I look for our waiter.

"Why not?" she asks with a disapproving frown.

I shrug. "I just wanted to focus on myself right now. I just started my career and I didn't want a relationship to get in the way and jeopardize that."

"So, you thought you and he wouldn't work out?"

"We would've eventually broke up. I know we would've. The timing just isn't right for me. We're both young enough to want to be selfish," I explain, smiling as our waiter comes our way.

"You couldn't work on your career and hookup with a hot guy who was obviously into you?" she asks incredulously. "When was the last time you had sex?"

"Alice!?" I yelp in shock. I can't believe she just asked me that. "I guess the last time I had sex was with Edward at the end of our press tour."

Alice smirks and suppresses the subject for a moment while our waiter comes to take another drink order from us. As soon as he's gone, she's right back to her usual self and suggests, "Well, he's here now so maybe it's fate. You should go over there and maybe you won't be in bed alone tonight."

I roll my eyes at her. "Thanks for being so concerned about my sex life. You're an amazing friend, Alice," I say, sarcastically.

She giggles and says, "Well, this man I'm with now is crazy in bed. I just want that for you, Bella."

I laugh at her comment and can't help myself as my eyes drift back to Edward. He's sitting at the bar all alone with a beer in his hand. He's sitting so he's facing the door and despite the many women who approach him, he doesn't appear interested. It's obvious he's waiting for someone, and I don't know if it would be a good idea for me to interrupt him despite my inclination to do so.

Now that I'm observing him from across the bar, I wonder why I gave him up so easily. I could've just kept hooking up with him and it wouldn't have affected my career in any way. So why didn't I? The truth is, I don't know if anything between Edward and I could ever be casual. There's too much chemistry there and it has always felt as if it would morph into a real relationship. Maybe I was just afraid of getting hurt? Maybe the thought of a relationship like that was just intimidating at my young age? Now that I'm so close to him, I can't remember why I truly walked away. I remember all the things I told myself and others, but I don't remember the gut instinct I had that told me to run.

"Bella, you obviously want to go talk to him," Alice urges me. "Just go say 'hi'. What harm could that do?"

Maybe Alice is right, maybe I could just go say 'hi' and have a quick and casual conversation with him. I don't know if it's the liquid courage inspiring me, but breaking the ice with Edward seems like a good idea. Just as I'm about to get out of my seat, a small smile brightens up Edward's handsome face as he looks toward the front door. My head swings around to find a tall blonde walking toward him with a flawless smile on her perfectly made-up face. I don't know what to think as she greets him with a hug, says a few words to him, before bringing her lips up to meet his. This isn't a first kiss by any means, this is the type of kiss that's shared between two people who know each other well. I'm completely captivated by them as their mouths move together, and I can't look away despite how much it hurts. I can't be upset… he isn't mine but I'm sad nonetheless. I turn back to Alice and try not to look as jilted as I feel.

"Well," she begins slowly. "He doesn't know what he's missing."

I give her a shaky smile as our drinks arrive. I look at my cocktail and suddenly feel sick as the images of that kiss dance through my head. "I'm going to go to the ladies' room," I mumble before excusing myself.

I keep my head down as I make my way through the crowds, relieved that no one has recognized me tonight. Thank God for small favors. I'm happy to find there's no line for the women's restroom and quickly lock myself in the nearest stall and fall to my knees. I heave into the toilet bowl and cringe as all the food I ate today comes up.

As soon as I'm finished, I wash myself up and decide on how to tell Alice I have to leave. After seeing Edward move on with another woman and throwing up on the floor of a dirty restroom, I just want to go home and tuck myself in bed and pretend this night never happened. I rush out of the bathroom door, keeping my head down as I make my way back to Alice. Before I'm out of the hallway leading back to the bar, I collide with someone who nearly knocks me on my ass.

"Sorry," I mumble as I walk around them.

"Bella?"

I cringe at Edward's voice and try to decide if I could walk away and pretend that I didn't hear him. Knowing that it's too late for that, I slowly turn around and give him an awkward smile, hoping that he doesn't see the hurt in my eyes. I have no right to be mad at him, no right to feel upset, but I do.

"Hey—" I trail off awkwardly, looking everywhere but at him. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, I was meeting a colleague of mine."

 _Colleague? Does he fuck everyone he works with?_ That thought makes me want to cry. I don't care if that's irrational or not.

"Well, that's nice. I got to go, it was nice seeing you," I say as I turn to leave.

Edward reaches out to stop me. "Why haven't you returned my calls? Have you been ignoring me?"

"I've just been busy lately." I'm an awful liar.

"You went out for drinks with Emmett. You had time for that, but you didn't have time to text me back?"

"You seem to be doing just fine to me," I spit out, feeling jealous, tired, and petty all of a sudden. "Why don't you let your _'colleague'_ occupy your time? You two seemed rather cozy."

His grip loosens and I can feel him staring at me, before he lets go completely and lets out a shaky breath. "I'm surprised you care at all," he mutters.

"You're a free man, you can do what you want," I say, hoping my jealously isn't blatantly obvious. I turn around and begin walking, but I can feel Edward hot on my tail. Just as I feel he's about to say something, the voice of his companion beats him to the punch.

"You ready to go to the next one? I want to try all the bars in this town before the night is through," the blonde says with a giggle.

Is she new to this town? Is she a new actress just like I was? I feel like I'm going to be sick. I turn to Edward, my voice filled with spite and my eyes welling with tears. "Have a nice night, Edward."

He looks so defeated. I would say he looked hurt, but that's probably just wishful thinking on my part. He obviously doesn't care. Fuck, I gave him no reason to. Did I expect him to run into my arms after I avoided him the way I did? Trying desperately not to breakdown in public, I quickly return to Alice and explain that I have to leave.

"I understand," she says sadly. "Do you want to go back to your apartment and chill?"

"I just want to be alone right now," I say weakly. "Can I call you tomorrow?"

She gives me a defeated nod, before standing up and pulling me into a hug. "Everything is going to be okay, Bella."

I wish I could have her optimism. As much as I hope things will end up okay, part of me believes that isn't true. We pay our bill and leave. I don't allow my eyes to search for Edward as we walk out of the bar because I don't want to see him wrapped around the next girl he's trying to take advantage of. I hug Alice one last time before getting into my car and blast the music. I want to drown in the familiar tunes and forget all of my problems for as long as I can. I pull onto the highway and allow the _Neutral Milk Hotel_ to calm my mind. The highway is surprisingly clear and I'm happy because that just means I'll get home even faster. I tap along to "Holland, 1945" as I take my exit and travel in route to my apartment building.

It's relaxing tonight. Without many cars on the road I can really appreciate what this city has to offer. Despite the pain and anger I feel from earlier, I can still appreciate the open roads and the beautiful night sky. I can't see the stars, due to the bright lights of the city, but I imagine what they'd look like based off my memories of my small-town in Washington. Oh, how I wish I were there right now. As I'm thinking of a home-cooked meal with my parents, a pair of bright lights shine in my rearview mirror, taking me completely off guard. Who the hell uses their brights on a city street? As I glance at the reflection in my mirror, I'm taken aback by how quickly the car is going. It goes from being about a mile away to on my tail in an instant. My heart stills in my chest and my breaths become shallow as my anxiety overwhelms me. What the hell is this jackass' problem?

I veer over, giving him ample room to pass me. I even slow down, indicating that I want him to pass me and grow frustrated when he remains on my tail. I veer back into place and decide to speed up, slamming my foot on the gas in hopes of losing him. I'm not sure why I think this will work, especially considering how fast he caught up to me in the first place, but I give it a try anyway. I speed for miles, even accelerating through a traffic light and I still can't manage to shake them. Are theses some kids playing a practical joke? Is this some sort of dare a group of friends had? Or is this something more sinister? I hope it's merely a group of stupid teenagers with a license and nothing better to do with their night. I begin to pull over again to let them pass, but instead of passing, they gently bump into the rear of my Civic. Fear blossoms in my chest as I realize this driver might actually be trying to harm me. I stomp the gas. My apartment isn't far and I think I can make it.

The car remains on my tail the entire way. Even bumping into me a few times as if to inform me that it's still there. My anxiety is out of control and adrenaline courses through my veins as I hit the homestretch. I hit each green light and even run a few red ones before my apartment complex is in sight. I don't know how I'm holding it together, but I manage to quickly turn into my complex, punch in the gate's code, and get by just as the gate closes on the malicious driver behind me. As soon as it's safe, I peer in my side view mirror to see if I can get a look at the driver's face. The asshole flashes his brights at me, blinding me momentarily before he backs out and speeds down the road in the direction we came from. What the fuck was that?

I can finally breath again as soon as I'm parked outside my building. Still feeling paranoid, I all but run to my apartment and unlock the door with a shaky hand, looking around me the entire time as if I were expecting someone to bludgeon me at any moment. As soon as the door is shut and locked behind me, I burst into tears, all of my built-up emotions are finally flowing out of me.

I cry out of fear for what I just witnessed. I cry because my heart broke seeing Edward, despite the fact that he has no ties to me and doesn't owe me a thing. I cry because I'm homesick and I want to return to my normal life. I cry until I can't cry anymore and then I crawl into bed hoping for sleep. Thoughts of Edward flood my mind as I stare up at my bedroom ceiling. He's so handsome, smart, and funny. He has the entire world in the palm of his hand. I shouldn't have dropped him the way I did. I should've been open and honest about my feelings with him. Knowing it's too late is a bitter pill to swallow, but swallow it I must. _I made my bed, now I have to lie in it._ I'm glad he's happy. Now if I could only find that happiness for myself.

 **A/N: Don't roast me you guys, this had to happen! We're so close to the garage scene I can taste it. Poor Bella!**

 **Song- "Holland, 1945" by Neutral Milk Hotel. (This is the song Bella's listening to in her car this chapter).**

 ****Fun Horror Movie Fact- While on the set of** _ **The Exorcist,**_ **director William Friedkin told the prop man to randomly fire shotgun blanks to get more "authentic" reactions from the actors.****


	15. Chapter 14: Face Off

**Thanks Paige and Sherry for fixing all my mistakes!**

" _Feet don't fail me now_

 _Take me to the finish line_

 _Oh my heart, it breaks every step that I take_

 _But I'm hoping at the gates,_

 _They'll tell me that you're mine_

 _Walking through the city streets_

 _Is it by mistake or design?_

 _I feel so alone on a Friday night_

 _Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're mine_

 _It's like I told you honey."_

 _-Lana Del Rey-_

 **BPOV:**

 _Something was very wrong._

Has my life really been that much of a blur? Have I really been so obtuse to what was happening around me? I'd like to think all these occurrences were happening in some terrible dream, but the evidence against that is everywhere. There's something going on in my house. I don't know what it is, but something's there. The past few days have flown by and although I desperately want to forget them, I can't help but look back.

While I was stuck in my own head, mourning the loss of a relationship I never wanted and stressing out about my second role to date, I barely noticed the small changes being made around my home. Things would go missing with no explanation, cups would be moved to different rooms, items would be shifted just enough for me to notice. Someone was living in my house and I can't even begin to fathom how long it's been going on. Someone must be coming and going as they please and has been clever enough to get by without me seeing them. Or maybe I've just been so absorbed in my life outside my home, I was blind to everything else.

I hadn't realized there'd been someone in my apartment until earlier this afternoon. I woke up feeling quite melancholy and wanted to distract myself by finally taking the time to clean my apartment. That's when I started to notice the weird occurrences and some of my belongings were missing. At that point, I was able to stay calm and regard it as something which was strange, yet explainable. I wanted to stay optimistic while I still could. However, all of that optimism flew out the window when I came across the protein bar wrappers in my closet. I still shiver at the thought of finding them. They were tossed to the back corner of my closet, along with a few empty water bottles. I stared at the mess for the longest time in disbelief, unable to wrap my head around what all of it meant. Although my brain was frozen in shock, my body wanted to get the hell out of my apartment.

It was twilight by the time I left, which didn't help my nerves in the least. With only my purse in hand, I ran out of my apartment and to my car. I wanted to get as far away from there as I possibly could. The next hour passed in a blur. I know I cried, I know my hands shook as they gripped the wheel, but the thoughts that passed through my head are not ones I can remember. I didn't know where to go. I was a complete mess. I knew if I went to any of my friends, it could possibly endanger them as well. That is, if I _was_ in true danger. Someone had been staying in my apartment, but I'm not sure if they had malicious motives. They'd had ample time to kill me if they wanted to, and yet they kept to themselves.

I ended up at a hotel in the city before I could register what was going on. I got a room and locked myself in there for a good hour while I tried to calm down. I went over all the events of the past few months I spent in my apartment. I tried to think of each and every strange occurrence that had happened. They could've all been coincidences or things that could easily be explained with reason. However, it felt like something much more than that. I considered for a while that there could be a homeless person living in my apartment, squatting there because they had nowhere else to go. I have to say, I liked this possibility the best out of all the colorful alternatives that played in my head. The other options were darker and more sinister; things I didn't want to imagine happening to me. Once I finally calmed down, I decided to go to the police station. Maybe they'll be able to discover some sort of evidence. There must be fingerprints somewhere in my house that don't belong to me or Alice. They must be able to find something I couldn't find myself.

During my drive to the station, I try to figure out what to say to the police. I wish I had some evidence with me to show them. All the proof I have is a few candy bar wrappers left behind in my apartment's closet. Hopefully that'll be proof enough. It took me a while to find a place to park. All the lots are full, which led me to park in the garage a couple blocks away from the LA Police Station. The moment I exited my car, I wished I brought something with me to defend myself. The horror that burned in my stomach which made me want to vomit the entire walk over to the police station. God, I was so paranoid I could barely think. I kept expecting someone to pop out at me like the monsters did in my horror movie roles. Thankfully, I made it to the station without a single incident. It was dark by the time I arrived, and it took nearly an hour before I was able to speak to anyone.

Detective King is an older, peculiar looking man with a long face and glasses perched on the end of his nose. He resembles one of my history teachers I had back in high school, probably inciting the reason I warmed to him so quickly. The familiarity puts me at ease as I told him everything I knew. He wasn't judgmental. He merely listened to what I had to say and took notes here and there. He didn't seem disturbed by my news, and I gathered he must hear stories like mine, or worse, all of the time.

"With your permission, we'll check the apartment and see what we come up with," he told me as soon as I finished. "Do you have a friend to stay with, or some family nearby?"

"I'm staying at a hotel not too far from here," I told him, feeling weary about the prospect of spending a night in a hotel room alone. "Can you check my apartment without me?" I had asked him, feeling incredibly small as I uttered the words. "I don't want to go back there tonight."

Detective King had stared at me for a long time, before finally giving in. I'm sure my fear had been apparent to him. I knew I must've looked just as helpless as I felt. He told me he would check my apartment with his partner and I quickly filled out the consent forms and gave him my key, as well as providing him with the gate code. He told me he would get back to me as soon as he could and I thanked him before I left. I felt unsure if I wanted to hear any news their investigation would bring. I hoped they would find something to substantiate my claims and catch whoever was messing with me. However, I'm sure it's not quite that easy.

The sky is pitch black tonight, not a single star is visible. The street lights illuminate the sidewalk and the chatter of a few people walking around this part of town gives me a peace of mind. However, it's not enough to keep my paranoia at bay. Just like before, I keep expecting someone to jump me. Every alleyway I pass, I flinch in anticipation of the worst possible thing. Each time it doesn't come I grow more uneasy. I've heard fear of pain is worse than the pain itself, and in this moment, I'm starting to believe it. Every block to the parking garage is excruciating, but when I finally make it I'm able to breathe a small sigh of relief. Although, I won't feel safe until I'm back in my hotel room. I enter the garage and trudge up to the third level where I parked. As I walk, I consider calling Edward. Despite the mixed emotions I feel when it comes to him, I know I would feel safe with him near. Perhaps when I'm back in my hotel room I'll consider it. I'm sure it will look like an invitation for something much different than what it is-friendly comfort. _Who knows, maybe it is more…_ Sex may not always be the answer, but it would certainly distract me from my situation for a little while.

When I finally make it to the third level, I decide to consider it. Everything in my life seems to be slowly falling to pieces, so if I'm going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly. A shiver runs down my spine as I shake those thoughts away and focus on the empty garage before me. It's eerily quiet. The squeaky noise emitted from my oversized Converse with every step I take is the only sound that fills the near empty parking garage. _Geez, I need a new pair of shoes._ I glance down at my beaten-up pair of Converse as I walk toward my car parked in the farthest corner of the parking garage. There's a new tear by my shoelaces, causing me to stop with a groan of frustration as I lean down to inspect the damage. With all the shit that's been going on in my life, buying a new pair of shoes has been the last thing on my mind.

As I continue to walk toward my car parked in the furthest corner on the third level of the garage, I can't ignore the uneasy feeling that overcomes me. Something's wrong, I can feel it in the pit of my stomach as I trudge on. It feels like I'm slowly ascending the hill of a roller coaster, my stomach dropping with fear, as I wait for the fall to come. Careful to make as little sound as possible, I reach into my small purse and pull out my key ring. I hold it in my palm and allow my keys to slide through my fingers, until I'm resembling Wolverine. _Thank you, Oprah for that entire self-defense segment you did on your show._

Gazing around the third level of the garage, I find nothing suspicious, but this doesn't soothe the horrible feeling I have in the pit of my stomach. There's a few cars on this garage level and a few puddles here and there from the rain drops slipping through the poorly constructed roof. Besides that, there is nothing I can see. While this should make me feel better, it only makes me feel more frightened.

I charge toward my Civic with my keys tightly in hand. If anyone's here, I'm not giving them the chance to grab me. I wait until the very last second to unlock my car, not wanting whoever I'm sensing to jump into the passenger seat beside me. As soon as the car is unlocked, I reach for the door, taking a deep breath before I swing it open.

 _You did it, Swan. See, there was nothing for you to worry about._ As soon as I finish that thought, I feel something wrap around my ankle and yank me to the wet, concrete garage floor. My head smacks against the concrete with a _thud,_ and the iron taste of blood fills my mouth as I gasp for air. My head is spinning and my eyes are unable to focus due to the impact. I see stars, and watch them twinkle and explode in front of my eyes as I stare up at the fluorescent light of the parking garage. _Move, Swan! You've got to move if you want to live!_

My gaze falls to my feet, and I find a set of piercing blue eyes staring back at me. They look so twisted and familiar, and they're so handsome I'm stunned for a second before I pull my free leg back and kick him in the throat. I want to smile as I hear him choke and gasp for air, but I'm too focused on getting as far away from this man as possible. I don't make it far while he's distracted. I'm distracted too, I need to get the hell out of here or I'll be plastered on every magazine with headlines that read, _'Hollywood's New Scream Queen Found Dead.'_ I turn away from my attacker, just for a moment, while I reach for the keys that I dropped on the floor in the scuffle.

They're so close, taunting me from just a few inches away from my reach. My fingers walk across the concrete, moving closer and closer before I'm stretching my middle finger as far as I can manage to touch the key ring. As soon as I feel the familiar silver ring, I smile, happy for a single moment as I drag the object toward me. It is then that the back of my ankle feels like it's being punched. It's a strange feeling, and I grow horrified as I realize I can't move my foot. I feel something wet trickling down my foot and glance down, my eyes bug out as soon as I realize the wet feeling is my blood. _I've been stabbed!_ My body doesn't feel the pain right away, but as soon as I see the gushing blood, the white-hot, blinding pain shoots through my body. I cry out, hoping that someone will hear me, although at this time of night it's just wishful thinking.

As my body burns with pain and anger, I know what I must do. If I'm going to make it out of here alive, I know I'll have to overpower him. Holding the sharpest key between my fingers, I swing my hand forward and my fist makes contact with his cheek. I want to vomit as I feel his skin break with a _pop_ and I watch my key disappear inside of his cheek. As he cries out in agony, the knee of my uninjured leg comes up and slams against his groin, catching him even more off-guard, allowing me to flip so I'm on top of him.

I pull my key out of his cheek and throw it inside of my car before using all my strength to pull myself into the driver's seat. I hear him moaning on the ground, crying out for me to save him. My entire body is shaking with fear and it isn't until I slam the door of my car and lock it, that I realize I'm fucking crying. From my safe spot in my car, I look down at him through the window, seeing he's crawling away from my car and picks up his discarded shank. I quickly put my keys into the ignition, relief floods over me and I smile mirthlessly as my car roars to life.

"I'm so sorry, beautiful!" He shouts, with an eerie look of innocence on his face. "Please, let me make it up to you."

Hearing him talk as if he knows me, sends a chill up my spine. I must look absolutely petrified because a smirk appears on the man's face, before he begins to laugh at me. His laughing turns into cackles as he points at me. I put my car in reverse, and back out of my parking space before shooting for the exit. As I drive toward the exit of the third level, I look back in my rearview mirror and find the man standing right where I left him with a dark smile on his eerily handsome face.

I drive like a maniac as I blood from my ankle pools on the floor of my car. I need to find help soon. I take another look in my rearview mirror for signs of that psychotic bastard as soon as I reach the barrier gate. I reach into my purse, which is still hanging across my body, and fumble to find my parking ticket. I look in the rearview mirror periodically, and I'm satisfied to see nothing there. However, that doesn't slow the pounding of my heart, because I know any second that crazed man will find me. I can just feel it.

When I finally find my parking ticket and roll down my window, I hear the rapid thumping of footsteps that are coming straight toward me. I glance back quickly and see the blonde man with those piercing blue eyes running toward me at full speed. My eyes widen as fear overwhelms all my senses. With a shaky hand, I bring the ticket up to the machine and feed it in. It takes several tries and the man isn't far away by the time I pull out my credit card and attempt to quickly scan it.

"Bella!" The man shouts in a ragged, yet terrifyingly joyous tone. "Bella, please talk to me!"

I want to scream 'fuck off', but I know that'll only make this entire situation worse. The tears in my eyes don't help as I try to pay my ticket. I'm so fucking close to getting my credit card to swipe, before the man barrels into my arm, dislocating my elbow and sending my credit card flying. I quickly extend my arm to pop the joint back in place before pulling it back into my car and attempting to roll up the windows. The crazed man is quicker than me and reaches into my car to attempt to grab my key from the ignition.

With my good arm, I punch his hand into the steering wheel as hard as I can, relishing in the feeling of his bones shattering beneath mine. He quickly pulls his hand away from mine, but instead of pulling it out of the car entirely, he pulls it back for just a moment before crashing it into my face. Once, twice, thrice, before I finally throw my car in drive and crash through the barrier gates.

Luckily, there isn't a single car on the road for me to crash into. I don't bother giving my attacker another look as I race down the empty street as fast as my Civic can go. I fly through traffic lights as tears fall down my face as I sob out of pain, frustration, and fear. I barely register where I'm going until I get there. I know I need medical attention quickly, however, I end up in front of the home of my ex-lover. _Ex-lover certainly sounds better in my mind than my director I used to fuck._ I park mere feet away from his door and slam my fists against my horn until I see lights in his house come on. I can't drive a second longer, I feel like I'm going to pass out any second as it is. I need Edward to take me to the hospital.

With blurry, tear-filled vision, I watch the garage door open up in front of me and a very confused Edward in a pair of sleeping pants in front of me. Even in my fear induced trance, I can still appreciate how fucking beautiful this man is. His eyes widen with surprise as he takes in my appearance. He runs toward the car and I quickly unlock the door for him, before putting my throbbing head against the seat. He looks like a fallen angel as he opens my driver's side door and reaches to pull me out of the vehicle.

"Please, Edward," I beg, although I don't have any idea what I'm trying to communicate.

"Bella, everything's alright," he assures me, as he wraps one arm around my shoulder and slides one beneath my knees.

"Edward, I think he fou—" I trail off before everything goes black.

 **A/N: So… we finally reached the prologue! Yay! Side note, I named the detective, 'Detective King', because I'm obsessed with Stephen King. The next few chapters will be in Edward's POV!**

 **Song- "Born to Die" by Lana Del Rey. I also used this song in the prologue** **.**

 ****Fun Horror Fact- Damien originally had a different name in** _ **The Omen.**_ **Screenwriter David Seltzer planned to name his antichrist Domlin after the "total obnoxious brat" child of a friend, until his wife convinced him that it would be a horrible thing to do to the kid.****


	16. Chapter 15: American Girl

**Thanks Paige for editing this chapter!**

" _Well she was an American girl_

 _Raised on promises_

 _She couldn't help thinkin' that there_

 _Was a little more to life_

 _Somewhere else_

 _After all it was a great big world_

 _With lots of places to run to_

 _Yeah, and if she had to die_

 _Tryin' she had one little promise_

 _She was gonna keep_

 _Oh yeah, all right_

 _Take it easy baby_

 _Make it last all night_

 _She was an American girl."_

 _-Tom Petty-_

 **EPOV:**

As hard as it is to look at her marred face, I can't bring myself to look away. I fear if I turn away for even a moment, she would disappear from my life completely. She looks like a fallen angel as she lays in the hospital bed with her hair spilling wildly around her head. Her features are so gaunt and bruised. It makes me to want nothing more than to find the fucker who did this to her and bring him to justice. Just the thought of someone touching this girl in an act of violence makes my blood boil.

"It's time," the nurse says as she comes in holding Bella's chart.

Another nurse joins us and shoots some sort of drug into Bella's IV before getting her situated to be moved into surgery. I can't seem to let go of her hand. She looks so small and vulnerable and I can't bring myself to leave her like this. _She fucking needs me._

"Your sister is going to be fine," the nurse says, believing the lie I told to get into pre-op. "We'll bring you to her as soon as she's in her room."

I lean forward to kiss Bella's hand, saying a silent prayer that she'll make it through this. I wish I could switch places with her and be the one suffering. I'd much rather be the one in pain than have to watch her hurt. I grip her hand for a moment longer, wanting to feel her one more time before she gets carted away.

"She'll be fine, sir," the nurse reiterated with a small, comforting smile.

I quietly say my goodbyes as I watch the nurses roll her bed out of the room towards surgery. With shaky legs I stand up and a nurse ushers me toward the waiting room. I run a hand through my hair and pull until I feel my scalp sting, enjoying the painful sensation that helps to clears my mind. I sit down in the nearest chair I can find and put my head in my hands. _Please let her be alright._ I've been so devastated seeing her like this, I haven't even begun to consider what happened to her. Someone tried to hurt her… but who? Who would do something like this?

She's so young and a fresh face in Hollywood. What kind of monster would want to hurt her, or even _kill_ her? Could it be some obsessed fan? A jealous actress perhaps? Or a complete stranger who wanted to harm her? The police want to question her as soon as she wakes up. I hope they will be able to find this bastard and bring them to justice. _Fuck!_ I yank on my hair and rock anxiously in my chair.

When she passed out before me, covered in her own blood, I honestly thought I was going to have a fucking heart attack. I couldn't fathom why she would come to me, but I'm glad she did. As of late, I've been slowly moving on with my life. It was obvious she was young and uninterested in a relationship with me. I can't really blame her, I know I was practically the same when I was her age. All I had on my mind was achieving my dreams and I know Bella is the same. It's one of the things I like most about her. However, I wish she hadn't shut me out the way she did. She could have talked to me about her fears and I'm certain we would've been able to find some way to make it work. If anything, we could've remained friends. She's funny, smart, and talented and would've fit perfectly into my life. I know I can't dwell on how things didn't work out between us. What matters now is Bella getting better and us finding out who did this to her.

Needing to distract myself, I get up to grab a cup of coffee and to phone Emmett. He's been a good friend to Bella and I know she'll probably be happy to see him when she wakes up. He doesn't answer his phone, so I shoot him a quick text, quickly explaining what happened and where we are. I sit back down with my mediocre cup of coffee and scan through the news on my phone, seeing if there's any information on what happened with Bella. I frown as I see that nothing appears to have been reported yet and decide to reply to a few emails while I wait for Emmett's response.

"Holy fuck man! I'm on my way." Emmett's text reads.

I can't wait for him to get here. I'm going to be a complete mess if I have to deal with all of this shit alone. Just knowing Bella's in there getting worked on, makes me want to puke. I know she's been put under, thank God, but just thinking about them having to mend all of her injuries agitates me to no end. I can't get the image of her swollen face out of my mind. I can still feel her in my arms, when I was holding her after she passed out in front of my home. I caught her right before her shattered body hit the pavement. I was screaming for her to wake up. I was begging her to stay with me as I got her into my car and drove her swiftly to the hospital, breaking every traffic law imaginable on the way. I was on the brink of a panic attack when I carried her into the hospital. I kept her face close to mine, so I could feel her breath on my cheek because I was so afraid she would die on me. I nearly lost it when they wouldn't allow me to go back with her, so I quickly lied and said I was her brother although we couldn't look less alike. The nurse gave me an incredulous look, but allowed me back with her.

Bella opened her eyes once and tried to talk to me, but everything she said was unintelligible. I told her over and over again that it would be alright until fell unconscious again. The nurse explained that her body needed the rest so it could work on healing itself, but I wanted her conscious. I wanted to know she would be okay.

She's only been in surgery for twenty minutes, but it feels like hours. The doctor told me she had several fractured ribs, a cracked skull, a compound fracture in her ankle, and a lacerated Achilles tendon. The doctor seemed hopeful about her recovery, despite how gruesome her injuries sounded to me. I don't know if I feel more devastated or furious. I just want to punch something. I just want to find who did this to her and kill them. Until I can do that, I will focus all my energy on helping her heal and get her back to normal. However, I know it won't be a matter of just healing her body, the scars run much deeper than that. An event like this must leave a person traumatized. Knowing that hurts the most.

"Edward!" I hear Emmett call, bringing my thoughts back to the bleak waiting room I'm stuck in. "What the hell happened man?!"

A few people throw him a look, and Emmett gives them a quick, apologetic smile before taking a seat next to me. I don't know where to begin, for I barely understand what happened myself.

"Someone attacked Bella," I begin with a soft, shaky voice. "She came to my home covered in blood and fainted as soon as she stepped out of her car. She's in surgery right now and they think she's going to be okay." I stop to gasp for air, suddenly feeling claustrophobic in this waiting room. "She's so broken, Emmett. You should've seen her. I couldn't believe someone would want to hurt her like that.

"Do they know who attacked her?" Emmett questions, his voice rough and livid.

"The police are going to question her when she wakes up after surgery," I say, wishing they could just find the bastard and hurt him just as badly as he hurt her.

If they do find him, what will they do besides slap him with a prison sentence? That doesn't seem good enough to me. That doesn't seem fair. He hurt her physically and mentally. He deserves much worse than merely rotting in jail.

"Do the doctors seem optimistic?"

I nod with a wistful smile on my face. "She'll have to stay in the hospital over the next few days, depending on how things go."

"Then what? Will she go back to her apartment?"

"I have no idea," I shrug, deep in thought. "I'd like her to come home with me. Whoever did this to her is still out there. I wouldn't feel safe letting her go back to her apartment where she lives by herself."

"Does she have family nearby?"

"I'm not sure," I say, feeling guilty for not knowing much about the woman I had an affair with. "I'll ask her about that when she wakes up."

Emmett nods, relaxing against the stiff hospital chair with a weary sigh. We sit in comfortable silence for a long time, staring at the door as if the doctor would walk out at any moment to tell us good news. However, I know it'll be a long while before we hear any news.

"What happened between you two anyway? I know it's a bad time to ask, but everyone noticed the connection between you two."

A bitter laugh escapes my lips. "I don't know," I say honestly. "We were never a couple. I guess we just weren't ready to take things any further. I wasn't looking for a relationship and I suppose she wasn't either. I'd like to have remained friends though, but she wanted to just cut me off completely."

Emmett gives me a sympathetic smile and a pat on the back. "She's a great girl, Edward. She's just been… lost lately."

I nod, but truly I have no idea how she's been lately. I know this transition must be hard on her. We strive for success all our lives, but when you finally get it, it's a different matter completely. Not only do you have to deal with success, you have to deal with the fame and all the expectations people have of you. How many jobs are out there where everyone in the world can follow your career? Where everyone in the world can see and judge all of your successes and your failures? Thankfully, not many, but that's the profession we choose to be in. Bella's so fucking young, I should've known she would have trouble dealing with things. I would've been there for her if she would have allowed me to do so.

Emmett manages to keep me distracted for the next few hours. If it weren't for him, I'm sure I would have burst into the recovery room, demanding to know about her progress. The doctor came out to talk to us thirty minutes ago about the surgery. He explained that they would move her from recovery to her room as soon as she woke up. I just want to see her already. I want to see for myself she's okay. I breathe a sigh of relief as a doctor comes into the waiting room and looks at Emmett and I. _She must be awake! Thank God!_

"She's in her room and I can take you back if you're ready?"

Tears prick my eyes and the feeling of relief is so overwhelming I can barely stand. _Bella's okay! Fuck! She's okay!_ And I'll never allow something like this to happen to her again.

 **A/N: I'm not a doctor so I don't know how accurate all of this is… but I have had a few surgeries myself. The next few chapters will be in EPOV since Bella isn't feeling too hot. I'll be posting all the teasers in my FB group before I post anything on FF.**

 **Song- "American Girl" by Tom Petty. I chose this one because of recent events and because it was on** _ **The Silence of the Lambs.**_

 ****Fun Horror Fact-"Horror" wasn't used to describe the genre of film until the 1930s. Throughout the 1920s, movies like** _ **The Phantom of the Opera**_ **and** _ **The Hunchback of Notre Dame**_ **were early influences on the genre. However, they weren't considered "horror movies." It wasn't until the '30s, and Universal Pictures' release of** _ **Dracula**_ **(1931) and** _ **Frankenstein**_ **(1931) that the label began to be applied.****


	17. Chapter 16: Waking Up

**Finally! An update! Thanks Sherry and Paige for being such awesome betas! Hope you guys enjoy!**

" _All the leaves are brown_

 _And the sky is grey_

 _I've been for a walk_

 _On a winter's day_

 _I'd be safe and warm_

 _If I was in L.A._

 _California dreamin'_

 _On such a winter's day."_

 _-The Mama's and the Papa's-_

 **EPOV:**

Her eyes flutter as she desperately tries to keep them open. Although she's conscious, she looks as if she's in a dream. I suppose that's what copious amounts of painkillers can do to a person. Despite her injuries, she looks just like the beautiful girl who crashed into my car all those months ago. _Has it really only been months? It feels like it's been a lifetime since then._

She's too drowsy to recognize me, but I take her hand nonetheless and sit by her side. Emmett stands by the door and watches us with a dejected look on his face. He doesn't make any move to come closer, and I assume it's because he wants to give Bella and me some space. Why, I don't know. I'm not any more special to her than he is. We're both her friends. Well, Emmett's her friend; I'm not sure what I am to her.

I rub circles on her palm, trying my best to soothe her as she fights for consciousness. For a moment, I think she's nodding off to sleep, but then she looks at me. At first, her eyes scan my face as if she doesn't recognize me, and then they fill with an emotion I don't recognize.

"We're at the hospital, Bella," I begin with a soft voice, not knowing what else to say besides the obvious. "Everything's going to be okay. You're safe now. Nothing is going to happen to you."

I hope my words calm her, but while I was speaking, she looked to be too busy staring at me to comprehend a single word I was saying. She looks so weak like this, causing me to want to wrap her up in my arms and take her home with me so I can care for and protect her.

"Bella? Do you understand what I'm saying?" I ask, wondering if she's too out of it to realize what's going on.

Finally, she nods and tightens her grip on my hand. "Where is he?" she asks me in a dry, raspy voice. Her free hand goes to her throat, wincing in pain.

"What's the matter?" I ask, wondering if the bastard tried to strangle her as well.

Before she can answer me, the door to her hospital room opens and a nurse walks in with a small cup of water and Bella's medication. She gives her patient a sympathetic smile before helping her to sit up and take her prescribed drugs.

"Something seems to be wrong with her throat," I say, sounding like a worried significant other all of a sudden.

 _Hell, she's injured all over. I'm sure an aching throat isn't going to set off any alarms._

The nurse smiles at me, looks back between Bella and me, and finally says, "She had an endotracheal tube placed down her throat during her surgery and it can usually cause a sore throat."

Unpleasant images of Bella lying on an operating table flash through my mind before I can suppress them. Thinking about her in any sort of pain is a crushing blow. I hold her hand a little tighter and watch as a faint smile tugs at Bella's lips. The medicine must be kicking in already.

"There are a couple detectives waiting outside-" the nurse begins before I cut her off.

"I don't think she's in any condition to talk to anyone right now."

Bella squeezes my hand and tries to sit up a bit straighter before she flinches in pain. She opens her mouth, cringes at the sensation in her throat, and opens her mouth again to speak. "I can talk." It appears as if she wants to say more, but doesn't.

"Are you sure, Bella?" She seems so loopy. I can't imagine her having a productive conversation with the police. However, I know if we want to catch the bastard, we'll want the police to be on his trail as soon as possible.

Bella nods and the nurse leaves to retrieve the detectives from the waiting area. Hopefully recounting the terrible events that transpired won't be too traumatizing for her. Hell, someone tried to kill her a few hours ago, and endured the pain of an invasive surgery, and now she's going to talk about what are most likely the most horrendous moments of her life.

The nurse returns with two detectives, who look aghast as soon as they see Bella. They quickly cover their expressions and maintain their professional decorum. The older of the two has a long, peculiar face with eyes that look a tad too small. The other is short with a shoddy feel to him. I don't know what to make of the pair so far, but I can only hope that they're good detectives and will close this case before it runs cold.

I introduce myself to them and they do likewise. Detective King and his partner, Martin, get straight to the point. Without crowding Bella, they approach her bed and begin to question her. She softly recounts what she endured in the parking garage, making my entire body feel paralyzed from in shock. I knew her injuries were bad, she'd been drenched in her own blood when I took her to the hospital, but I never imagined this kind of torment. She sounded hysterical by the end of it. It took everything in me not to throw my arms around her and tell her that everything will be all right.

"We checked your apartment," King informed her after she finished with giving her statement of the night's events.

So, she has been in contact with this man. How long has she been terrorized and why hadn't she come to me sooner? If not me, why hadn't she reached out to Emmett? I watch her delicate face as King continues.

"We didn't find any protein bar wrappers," he says with a defeated sigh. "We didn't find much of anything. Were you certain that's what you saw?"

I feel Bella tense beside me and I know instantly that she's pissed. She questons in a raspy voice, "Why would I lie?"

King nods and doesn't seem at all concerned with her instant hostility toward him. "We did discover a few prints and we'll send them to the lab to be analyzed. If they're not yours or belong to anyone you know, I'll have them run through the system to see if we can find a match. Usually people like this are the ones who have gotten in trouble with the law before," he says reassuringly.

They better fucking find him. Just knowing that fucker is out there somewhere makes my blood boil. I wish there was more they could fucking do. Bella's aghast and her disappointment is clear as she watches the detectives take a final note and leave. She wants answers and so do I. How long has this been going on for? Why didn't she tell me that someone was harassing her? I know things have been strained between us, but she could've came to me. Why the fuck wouldn't she? I did nothing to harm her, yet she steers clear of me like I'm her enemy. _That's in the past now. She came to you tonight, of all people._ I reach out and take her hand in mine again.

"Bella, what did they mean when they were talking about protein bar wrappers?"

Tears fill her eyes and she bites down on her quivering bottom lip, as if she were trying desperately to keep her emotions at bay. I don't know if I should press her on the subject or not. Of course, I want to know. We should be on the same page about this shit, but at the same time I realize she's been through so much in the past twenty-four hours. Despite what she's been through, I need to know this. If someone's after her, someone dangerous, I've got to know everything in order to protect her. She's been tight-lipped about pretty much everything going on in her life since I've met her, but that has to end.

"Bella, tell me what they mean."

A tear slips down her swollen cheek and she sinks back against the bed. She's silent for a long time, but finally she answers my question. "I found some protein bar wrappers on the floor of my closet," she manages to rasp out. I'm thankful that she's finally being open and honest with me about something. "He was in my house," she croaks, more tears slipping down her battered cheeks.

"The man who attacked you has been in your house?" I ask to clarify. _Some bastard has been stalking her?_

She nods quickly and then winces in pain. Bringing her hand up to her head, she finds that part of her body hurts as well.

"Bella, try not to move too much. You've been through a lot." I rub circles on her hand and try my best to soothe her; although, I'm not sure how she really feels about my presence. "Bella, I'm here now, and I'll take care of you. You don't have to worry about that man any more. As soon as you're okay to leave the hospital, you're more than welcome to come home with me." _Let me take care of you._

She nods, slowly this time, and more tears slip down her cheeks as she looks at me. She looks bewildered as she glances around the dreary hospital room, before she finally breaks into sobs. I don't know what to do as I watch her. I want to pull her against my body and comfort her, but she's just so… frail. I don't want to cause any further damage. So instead, I hold her hand and hope that she understands how much I care for her and want to protect her. After a few minutes her eyes open just long enough to look at me.

Her eyes glistening with tears, she asks, "Please just hold me, Edward?" in a hoarse sounding voice.

Carefully, I slide in next to her on the bed and wrap my arm around her shoulder, conscious of every injury she has. Her body relaxes against mine and she cries while I hold her in my embrace. I rest my cheek against her hair and my body fills with anger as I think about the bastard that did this to her. He's going to pay. One way or another, I'll make sure of it. I want him to get arrested and thrown in jail for the rest of his pathetic life, but another part of me hopes that I'll get the chance to deal with him myself. My mind reels with the possibilities of what I'd do if I got my hands on that deranged fucker.

The possibilities are endless, and none of them are pretty.

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Things are definitely going to change for Edward and Bella in this story! I'll be posting teasers for upcoming chapters in my facebook group. Thanks for reading, and please review.**

 ****Fun Horror Movie Fact- The original ending of** _ **Fright Night**_ **was very different. The film's original ending saw Peter Vincent transform into a vampire-while hosting "Fright Night" in front of a live television audience.****


	18. Chapter 17: Dead Ends

**Thanks Sherry and Paige for being such great betas! Any mistakes are definitely mine.**

" _Come as you are, as you were_

 _As I want you to be_

 _As a friend, as a friend_

 _As an old enemy_

 _Take your time, hurry up_

 _The choice is yours, don't be late_

 _Take a rest as a friend, as an old memoria."_

 _-Nirvana-_

 **BPOV:**

"We've got nothing to go on, Ms. Swan. Whoever this person is, he's got a clean record." King pauses for a moment, as if he was trying to judge whether or not I was ready to hear what he had to say next. I sit up straighter on the bed, ignoring the aches and pains in my body as I move. I put on a brave face, but King doesn't relax. "He left a note."

"A note?" I ask, my voice sounding stronger than it has in days. After five days of sitting in this hospital room I'm itching to get out, and I want some fucking answers. However, all that these detectives have managed to do is raise more questions. Every road has led to a dead end. Every possibility for getting evidence has been a disappointment.

"It had a few names and addresses." I stare at him, trying to read in his face what he's not saying out loud. King takes a deep breath, and rubs the five o'clock shadow on his face before continuing, "We have the actual letter bagged as evidence and stored in our property room. It was pieced together with magazine and newspaper clippings, but I jotted down the information."

He hands me a piece of lined paper, that's been torn from a small notepad, with sloppy handwriting on it. Despite the horrid handwriting, I can clearly make out the names, and my stomach drops. I have to reread the names a few times for them to truly register with me. I can scarcely believe what's on the paper. That sick bastard knows my parent's address, my friend's addresses, even the addresses of my extended family. The only name and address not listed on the paper is Edward's. Was it an oversight? Or does this prick just want me to have a false sense of security? As reality settles over me I can feel my lunch begin to come up. Before King can say another word, I turn away from my bed and vomit all over the hospital's pristine floor. I stare at the mush with disappointment. That was the only food I've managed to eat in days and actually keep down. I thought I was done with the feeding tube, but after this, I'm sure the nurse will insist on having it put back in.

I crumple up the paper in my hand and raise my head to meet King's eyes. "How long have you known about this?"

"We found it in your apartment this morning," he solemnly answers.

"And my parents? My friends? Are they all right?"

"Cops have been patrolling the area and so far nothing has happened, but we'll keep an eye out."

"You'll keep an eye out?" I mock in disbelief, not satisfied with his answer. "He could be after my parents!"

"Ms. Swan, they live out-of-state and we have no reason to believe that he's left California."

"How would you know?" I question, growing angry. "You don't even know who he is and now you're claiming to have an idea about his whereabouts? How can you say he's not left the state when you don't know whom you're looking for?"

"We're doing the best we can," King answers, standing his ground. "But we don't have much to go on. We're running a deoxyribonucleic acid test on the blood we found in the garage, but so far there hasn't been any matches. We can bring in a sketch artist tomorrow and you can give them a description of the perpetrator since you're finally feeling up to it."

I understand his position, I really do, but he's got to understand mine. Someone's out there who wants to hurt me and he has my family's and friend's information; all the while, they don't have a single lead on him. Hell, he could be roaming around the hospital right now and they wouldn't have the faintest clue. Just knowing that is unsettling.

"We'll be back tomorrow, Ms. Swan. I promise you, we'll catch this guy. He'll get careless at some point and make a mistake, then we'll have him. These types always do. It's just a matter of time."

I appreciate his confidence, but I'm not so sure. This maniac has been good about covering his tracks so far. He even managed to clean-up some of the mess at the crime scene before he ran off. Knowing that only unsettles me more, because not only is he crazy, he's smart as well. He stayed in my house, taunting me, leaving a trail of trash behind just so I'd know someone had been there. There was no way he left wrappers accidentally, not after he'd been so diligent about cleaning up everything else. He must've wanted me to see them. He must've been toying with me. A shudder runs through my body and I sink against the hospital bed.

"That's fine," I say weakly. "I know you're doing the best you can."

"We'll find him, Bella." Just hearing him say my name makes me feel more comfortable. He gives me a weak smile, before he and his partner leave my room.

I turn to Edward, who's passed out beside me in a very uncomfortable looking chair. He's been here the entire time. He hasn't left me once. Not even to shower or go home to rest. His exhaustion must've finally caught up with him, because this is the first time I've seen him sleep for more than an hour. I watch him, wondering why he remains here. _But I know why._ I just don't want to admit it to myself.

While I'm not sure if he really wants me, or if he even likes me after the way I treated him; he cares about me enough to stay and watch over me. Remorse floods me as I think of how I underestimated him before. I know he's been a womanizer in the past, but maybe he was different when it came to me. _God, what am I saying?_ I don't really _know_ if he was a womanizer or not. I don't really know much of anything. I never bothered to ask him, I just assumed. I've been a fucking idiot since I got to L.A. I've been so wrapped up in my own life, I barely noticed what was going on around me. Hell, a man was living in my house and I had no idea! I feel ashamed.

I can't believe I treated this man who hasn't left my side so poorly. Even if I didn't want to have a romantic relationship with him, I could've allowed him to be my friend. Maybe I didn't want that because I was afraid my feelings for him would eventually deepen. Besides, if he had ended up not feeling the same way, it would've crushed me. I thought I was protecting myself, but maybe I was just being a coward.

I can't think about this now. What's the use of causing more stress in my life? What's done, is done. Whether I like my decisions or not. I can't think about Edward when I need to be thinking about the man who attacked me. He could be after my family or friends right now, hurting them until he can eventually get to me. I can't stomach the thought of anything happening to them. Just the thought of him wandering into Alice's apartment, venturing into her bedroom while she's asleep, standing over her bed watching her rest…

I scream as the door to my room flies open as a nurse enters and wrenches me from my nightmare and back to reality. "I'm sorry," I quickly say as I put my hand over my fluttering heart. "You scared me," I say weakly.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Swan," the nurse says as she comes over to me with someone from Housekeeping following behind her with a cart of cleaning supplies. "We heard you had a bit of an accident." As the housekeeper begins to clean-up my vomit, the nurse continues, "It's a shame, because I thought you were finally able to keep things down again."

"I am able to," I say, hoping she believes me. "Detective King had some upsetting news and that's why I got sick. I was fine up until then."

She gives me a worried look, but finally nods in response. "We'll try again in a few hours when it's time for dinner."

"What's wrong?" Edward asks, seeming as though he's still half asleep. "Are you all right, Bella?"

I give him an empathetic smile, wishing he'd just go home and get some rest. However, the selfish part of me is glad he's here. I don't know what I'd do without him by my side. I'd go crazy in this hospital room all alone. It'd just be me and a television set that didn't have a single show I wanted to watch. "Everything's fine, Edward."

"You planning on going home today, Mr. Cullen? We're more than capable of caring for Ms. Swan for a little while."

Edward frowns at the nurse and shakes his head. "No, I'm all right."

"Edward, you really should go home and get some rest. I'll be okay here," I say, not sounding as convincing as I ought to.

He runs a hand through his hair before vigorously rubbing his exhausted face. "Bella, I'm fine." He's not very convincing either. "If I went home now, all I'd do is worry."

"Well, maybe you could call someone to at least bring you a change of clothes? You've been dressed in the same clothes for as long as I can remember."

He looks down at his outfit before shrugging his shoulders. "I'll text Emmett, but I'm not sure why it really matters."

"We're going to bathe Ms. Swan in a little bit, maybe you could go home to wash up and give us some privacy," the nurse suggests, seeming bored with the whole conversation.

The thought of a sponge bath makes me shudder, but I'm also eager to feel somewhat clean. Knowing there could still be a trace of that bastard on me makes me want to vomit again. I want to feel clean and free of him. Looking down at my battered body, I know seeing myself naked will be a gruesome experience. I don't want Edward to see me like that. The last time he saw me I was vibrant and pretty. Now I'm an absolute mess.

"I could use the privacy, Edward," I say honestly, afraid of what he'd think if he caught a glimpse of me in the bath.

"Bella-"

"Please, Edward," I say again in a stronger tone. "I just need some time alone. It's too... It's too embarrassing."

He frowns, but doesn't comment. His eyes are so sad as he looks at me. They remind me of the sad eyes he had when he held me in his arms after my surgery. He's been feeling just as devastated as I have. I can see it in his eyes.

"Fine, but I'm coming right back. I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone."

"We can bring you a cot, sir," the nurse says, giving him a sympathetic smile. "Since you insist on sleeping here every night." She looks back and forth between us, before going to the end of the bed to grab my chart. "Luckily, you won't be here too many more nights. We should be able to release you soon."

I don't know whether to smile or cry. Now that this monster knows about everyone in my life, apart from Edward, I feel claustrophobic and trapped. I don't want this responsibility to fall on Edward's shoulders. I'd never forgive myself if anyone got hurt because of me.

Edward must see the worried look on my face, because he quickly says, "You'll come home with me, Bella. You don't have to be alone in this."

I smile at him, hoping he doesn't come to regret his choice. I'm certain this monster wouldn't take to kindly to me having a man watch over me. Edward says he'll protect me, but as soon as I can walk on my own again, I'll protect him as well. Even now, I'd defend him, although I can scarcely manage to defend myself. I'd rather get hurt a thousand times over than see someone get hurt because of me. I just hope it never has to come to that.

 **A/N: Please review! I've got the rest of this story plotted out and ready to be written, and I'm SO excited to post it for you guys to read! I really think you're going to love it!**

 ****Fun Horror Movie Fact- A study by the University of Westminster indicates that if you watch horror movies instead of some tepid sitcom, you'll actually burn calories. The film which burns the most calories-an average of 184-was The Shining.****


	19. Chapter 18: Someone You Won't Lose

**Of course, thanks to my betas because I definitely couldn't do this without you!**

" _Childhood living is easy to do_

 _The things you wanted I bought them for you_

 _Graceless lady you know who I am_

 _You know I can't let you slide through my hands._

 _Wild horses couldn't drag me away_

 _Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away."_

 _-The Rolling Stones-_

 **BPOV:**

"The only thing I can really remember about his face is his eyes, which were a bright, baby blue. Everything else about his face seemed rather ordinary-just your average white male in his late twenties to early thirties."

The sketch artist gives me a look, which makes it incredibly obvious I'm not being helpful. Honestly, I don't remember much about his face. At least, not enough to explain in vivid detail for the artist to be able to form a good picture in his head. I close my eyes and try to remember him; although it feels like my subconscious is blocking my memory, as if it knows those memories will only bring me pain. I've been talking about this man for days, and thinking of him longer than that. All I want to do is forget about him, and move on with my life, but I know that'll be impossible until he's locked up behind bars. Until that happens, I'll never be able to freely live my life. How can I possibly go on with my day to day routine while there's some lunatic out there searching for me? I shudder at the thought of seeing his sickening, blue eyes again.

"Can you remember any other details about his face? For instance, did he have a strong or weak jawline? Prominent cheekbones? Fuller or thin lips? Anything at all."

I glimpse down at what he has so far, and realize it's not much. All he has sketched are two eyes and a strong nose but it looks fact, it's so accurate that if I stared at the drawing for too long, I'd start hyperventilating. Those are _his_ eyes all right, and maybe they'll be able to catch the man based off that alone. His eyes are so specific, so otherworldly almost, it'd be hard not to recognize them on a person. I take a deep breath and try to be helpful, wanting to give the artist something else to go on. Something more substantial.

"He had high cheekbones and a strong jawline. I don't remember the specifics, but I do recall him having a very angular face. He was quite handsome, I suppose." Quite terrifying too. That type of handsome was the kind that'd make your stomach turn. While he was quite attractive, something just feels off when you look at him. It's like your subconscious is screaming at you to getaway, to forget about his handsome features and focus on the fight or flight response he evokes in your body.

I watch the artist as he continues to sketch, this time with more purpose and certainty. I become transfixed as I watch him outline the facial features before quickly shading them in, astounded how the blank canvas can morph into the face of my attacker. While the image is not perfect, it's definitely him.

"Yes!" I exclaim, excited to finally have a face to show the detectives. As soon as the word flies out of my mouth, my throat constricts in pain, still sore despite the days that have passed since my surgery. "That's him. Especially the eyes, the eyes are spot-on."

The artist turns towards King and Martin, who have been patiently watching the whole ordeal for the past half hour or so. I watch their faces as they look at the drawing. Any emotion they have is fleeting and it doesn't take long for me to realize they don't recognize this man at all. I don't know what I'd expected, because this city is filled with handsome white men. I had hoped maybe this one in particular was a repeat offender, someone with a criminal background they could easily identify. It looks like I'm out of luck. _As if I had any luck to begin with…_

"We'll post this around the city and run it with a statement in the local newspapers to see if we get any hits," King says as he takes the sketch. He gives me a long look, his normally dull eyes filled with sympathy. "Do you have some place safe to stay when you're released?"

I look to Edward, who's passed out in the chair at my bedside. "Yes," I say, without taking my eyes off of him. "I'll stay with him. His name wasn't on that list and… well… I feel safe with him."

King gives me an almost _paternal_ smile before he gets ready to head out. "We'll be doing all that we can, Ms. Swan. If you see anything, or if there comes a time where you don't feel safe, then give me a call right away. You have my number."

My eyes fill with tears. I'll be released from the hospital while _he's_ still out there. As strong as I pretend to be, I don't know if I'm strong enough for this. I don't want to be a damsel in distress anymore; I can't allow fear to control my life. What will happen, will happen, and I'll face it when it does. Until then, all I can do is live my life and try to obtain some sort of normalcy. It won't be easy to forget, not with all the wounds I still have. A grim and painful reminder of what happened to me. I won't be able to move about without remembering. I wipe my eyes before the tears fall and try to pull myself together.

"Bella, if you feel the least bit threatened, call me directly," King says in a quick and serious voice. He gives me one more, sympathetic smile before he and Martin leave my hospital room.

As soon as they're gone, I reach for Edward, running my hand up and down his arm until he stirs awake. He blinks the sleep out of his eyes and runs a shaky hand through his hair before he looks at me.

"How long was I out?"

"A little over an hour. Edward, aren't you getting tired of hanging out here all of the time? This can't be fun for you."

He shrugs. "I'm not working on anything right now and I don't have anywhere else to be. I won't start shooting again for another two months. Besides, what if something happened to you while I was gone?"

I smile at him, part of me enjoying the attention he's giving me. "Edward, they do have security here. You don't have to worry about me all of the time."

Edward smiles, but doesn't expand on this. "It won't matter after today. You'll be discharged tomorrow, then I can take care of you from the comfort of my own home."

A hesitant smile tugs at my lips at the thought. While I'd love to go home with him, I'm still fearful of what's out there. _You can't let fear control you, Bella. You can't let that asshole keep you from living your life!_

"What's wrong?" Edward asks, leaning forward in his chair.

I shake my head, wanting to appear strong for him. _Maybe if I pretend long enough, I'll finally feel strong._ "I just don't want to put you at risk. What if he finds out about me staying with you and comes for you too?"

Edward snorts at the thought. He's confident now, but he doesn't know this man. He hasn't seen the chaos in his eyes. "Bella, whatever comes, I'll be able to handle it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know what I'm willing to lose, and what I'm not," he says, confidently.

 _Does that mean I'm not something he's willing to lose?_

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Bella. I promise you that with my entire being. He'll have to go through me if he wants to get anywhere near you."

I can hear the conviction in his voice and pray it'll never come to that. Edward isn't someone I'm willing to lose either.

 **A/N: So Edward and Bella have a reason to be together… sigh. I'll be posting the teaser for the next chapter in my facebook group. I'm really on a roll with this story right now!**

 ****Fun Horror Movie Fact-** _ **The Babadook**_ **scared the hell out of** _ **The Exorcist**_ **director, William Friedkin. He tweeted: "I've never seen a more terrifying film than** _ **The Babadook.**_ **It will scare the hell out of you as it did me."****

 **Have any of you seen this movie? I really liked it, but I didn't lose sleep at night. Thoughts? Until next time… :)**


	20. Chapter 19: Safe and Sound

**Big thanks to my lovely betas! This story would be embarrassing without you guys!**

" _Every breath you take_

 _Every move you make_

 _Every bond you break_

 _Every step you take_

 _I'll be watching you."_

 _-The Police-_

 **BPOV:**

The fresh autumn air is a shock to my system, making me feel as though I'm being born again. After being in a cramped hospital room for so long, going in and out of consciousness, I feel like a different person entirely now that I've been nudged back into the world. I smile as the wind hits my face, and Edward smiles too, happy to finally see me happy. In this moment, all of my troubles are in the back of my mind and all I can think about is the fact that I'm finally free. As I'm being wheeled to Edward's rental car I don't think about anything that could be lurking out there somewhere, waiting for me. All that fills my mind is the sound of traffic zooming past the hospital, horns blaring, and tires screeching. _I'm finally home._ This definitely feels like L.A..

"Are you ready to go home, Bella?"

He means his house, but he doesn't say it. I don't know what it is, whether it's the painkillers I'm on or the fresh air I'm finally experiencing, but I haven't been in this good of a mood in a long time.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask, as Edward lifts me from my wheelchair and helps me into the car.

He buckles me in before saying, "Are you kidding? Of course, I'm sure."

His breath tickles my ear as he moves away before I'm ready for him to go. I watch as he folds up my wheelchair and slides it into the back floorboard of the car. I'm thankful that I have someone like him in my life. I know if my parents were here, all they'd do is worry. While I love them, sometimes they can be suffocating. I know they'd be especially suffocating in a time like this. I'm their only child after all. If they could've afforded it, I'm sure they would've been on the first flight to California. Money's been tight for them and I begged them not to come down here, as soon as I was conscious. I didn't want to involve them in this. I know they want to protect me, but I need to protect them. And I had a terrible feeling that if they came down here it'd only make things worse. I'd be a mess if I had to worry about them too. At least they're safe and far away from me.

I watch Edward slide into the driver's seat and feel myself flush as he turns his head to smile at me. There's a tension in his smile, and I know he's uneasy about all of this, although he doesn't want me to see it.

"Everything will be all right," I assure him, while trying to reassure myself.

As we take off, I look at the hospital one final time, hoping and praying that I won't end up back there anytime soon. Now that the future is a complete unknown, I don't know how I'll deal with it. I just want to get into bed, roll myself up in a blanket, and sleep until this is all over. Resting my head against the seat, I try not to wince as it makes contact with the cushion. Edward catches it instantly.

"My house isn't very far. I'll try to take it slow, so the ride isn't too bumpy for you."

He sounds so remorseful and I don't understand why. Does he really think I'm so fragile? I guess he was there to see me at my absolute worst. I can't imagine what that did to him. Even if he doesn't love me, seeing someone like that would affect anyone. I was bloodied and broken when I reached him that night, and he watched me every day in the hospital… seeing me bruised and covered in bandages… no wonder he's being so careful. I do appreciate it, though. Every inch of my body aches and I can't get anywhere by myself. If it weren't for him, I don't know what I would do.

The car ride is short and Edward tries his hardest to keep me as comfortable as possible on the way. Constantly adjusting the air conditioner and going as slow as possible so he doesn't hit any bumps. When we finally pull into his driveway, I breathe a sigh of relief, happy to be out of the hospital and somewhere more like home.

"Home sweet home," Edward muses as he comes to a stop and puts the car in park. He quickly hops out of his seat and comes around to my side of the car to help me out.

I'm eager to get inside. Being out in the open like this… I feel so exposed. Especially, in my current state. If anyone wanted to do me harm, they easily could. I can't defend myself like this. My body is too broken to move on my own, and until it fully heals I'll be a sitting duck for whoever wants to come get me. He must know that. He must be out there somewhere. Watching, waiting.

"Bella? You ready?" Edward asks as he pushes my hair out of my face.

I hadn't even registered my door being opened. That can't be a good sign. I nod, and he reaches behind my seat and pulls out my wheelchair. After getting it situated and locked into place he reaches for me and gently helps me into it. He kisses the top of my hair, so gently, I bet he isn't even aware I've noticed it.

"Thank you," I say, feebly.

He smiles at me and taps a button on his key ring to open the garage door. As soon as we reach the edge of his two story house, it's obvious this place will be difficult for me to get around. I've never been to his house before, as sad as that sounds. Our affair was short-lived, and we'd have sex wherever we could, which ended up being nowhere proper. I loved it at the time, I felt so wild and carefree, but now I wish I would've made love to him.

"What do you think?" Edward abruptly asks.

I flush at the direction my thoughts were going and force a smile. "It's great, Edward. Thank you."

He smiles at this and helps me over to his kitchen table, facing the window. He pulls back the blinds and grins as the sun hits my face. "I want you to feel comfortable here, Bella. You can sleep downstairs if that's easier for you. There's a guest room," he says, gesturing towards the end of a long hallway, "and you can stay there if you'd like. I could stay there with you…" Edward trails off, shoving his hands in his jean pockets.

I don't want to sleep alone. Not after everything that's happened and especially not in a strange place. "I'd like you to stay with me."

Edward lets out a breath I didn't know he was holding and rocks back on his heels. "That's good," he says, trying to seem nonchalant. I know this is a relief for him. After the way he cared for me during my stay at the hospital, I know he wants to take care of me, and he couldn't bear if I was too far away. "I'll get everything set-up for you." He pauses, looking around his place as if he was seeing it for the first time. I wonder if my presence makes him nervous. Although, I don't see why it would. I'm definitely not as attractive as I once was and it's obvious that the only thing we'll be doing in bed is sleeping. "Do you want to watch TV or something?" he finally asks.

I shrug, not knowing what else I could possibly do. He helps me toward his flat screen and hands me the remote. "I'm going to bring your stuff inside. Will you be okay while I'm gone?"

"You're only going to be away for a few minutes, aren't you?" I don't know if I'm ready to be in this strange place all alone just yet.

"Yes, of course. I'm just going out to the car." He takes a few steps and stops. Turning around, he asks, "Would you like anything special from the store? Emmett said he could run a few errands for me, because I didn't want to leave you. He was going to get some groceries and I wasn't sure what you liked…" he trails off.

I smile at him, hoping it'll calm his nerves, as well as mine. "Maybe some Cinnamon Toast Crunch and some Bagel Bites," I say, trying to remember the old comfort food I used to love as a teenager. After everything I've been through, I don't care about a few extra calories. "Maybe some hot chocolate," I add before he walks away.

He nods and pulls out his phone before walking off to his kitchen to call Emmett. I turn on his TV, taking a moment to understand all the buttons on his remote, and settle on a random reality show I can mindlessly watch. Over the sound of some housewives fighting on Bravo, I hear some of Edward's conversation with Emmett. I can't make out everything, but I can hear him saying something about getting me comfortable clothes and pajamas, some nice stuff to bathe with, and some magazines and books for me to read. He says something about a coloring book as well, before giving him a list of food items I asked for. Of course, my list is short, and he says he'll text him the rest.

As I listened to his phone conversation, I couldn't help but feel incredibly flattered. I can't believe he's going out of his way like this for me. He's already made me feel so welcomed here, and for right now, I feel _safe._ I believe Edward will protect me. Or at least, he'll do what he can to fight for me. In the meantime, he'll make me feel comfortable. And perhaps for a moment, I can pretend that we're something more than friends.

 **A/N: I'm so happy that 99% of you like this story! This one is really speaking to me right now, so expect a lot of updates! Random, but if you read my story "The Blessing" I just posted an outtake in my facebook group.**

 ****Fun Horror Movie Fact- In the nine minutes of screen time Max Schreck has as Count Orlock in F.W. Murnau's classic** _ **Nosferatu**_ **, he blinks only one time.****

 **Until next time!**


	21. Chapter 20: Time after Time

**Thanks, Sherry and Paige! This story would be a mess without you two!**

" _Sometimes you picture me-_

 _I'm walking too far ahead_

 _You're calling to me, I can't hear_

 _What you've said-_

 _Then you say-go slow-_

 _I fall behind-_

 _The second hand unwinds._

 _If you're lost you can look-and you will find me_

 _Time after time_

 _If you fall I will catch you-I'll be waiting_

 _Time after time."_

 _-Cyndi Lauper-_

 **BPOV:**

"How are you feeling, beautiful?"

Emmett comes bearing gifts. With multiple bags in his hand, he looks as if he's debating with himself on whether or not I'm too fragile to hug. I give him a weak smile, and run a nervous hand through my hair, pushing it forward because I know I must look like an utter disaster.

"I've been better," I try to joke, although when the words come out of my mouth they only sound sad.

"Well, I got you tons of stuff," Emmett responds jovially as he sets down the multiple bags right in front of my wheelchair before kneeling on the floor. "Edward told me just what to get," he continues as he begins to unload the bags. I can't help but smile as he pulls out strawberry body wash and a pink loofah.

"Edward told you to buy that?" I ask incredulously.

"Well, he told me to get the type of shit girls like," he responds honestly.

I look to Edward, and if I didn't know better, I'd say he was blushing. Now I'm really smiling, despite the fact that the muscles in my face are still incredibly sore and my skin is bruised. "I love it, Edward," I quietly assure him, not wanting him to feel embarrassed about this. His actions have touched me more than he probably realizes. I've never had someone do something like this for me. _Although, I've never been in this sort of predicament before either._

"I got the food you wanted too, and some clothes for you to wear," Emmett continues as he pulls out a few pajama sets and dumps a bag full of random snacks at my feet.

I stare at everything in disbelief. With the painkillers making me feel lethargic, it takes a moment for my mind to catch up. After a few moments, I giggle, because I don't know what else to do. I just can't believe this is happening. I can't believe I survived an attack; I can't believe I had surgery; I can't believe I'll be in this chair until my wounds heal; I can't believe I'm in Edward's home, but mostly I can't believe someone's out there who could harm us both. My laughter quickly turns to tears, causing me to wonder how I'll cope with all of this. I'm fucking terrified.

"Bella?" I hear the concern in Edward's voice, which only makes me cry harder. He wraps his arm gently around my shoulders and softly kisses my head. He's so careful with me, treating me as if I were a fragile doll. "Bella, what is it? Did I do something wrong?"

I smile again, so thankful that he's here. I gaze up at him, finding something in his eyes I've never seen before, and shake my head. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry. I'm just so overwhelmed and it's making me emotional."

"I'm here for you, Bella. I'll be here every step of the way." He runs a hand through my hair and sighs. "They'll catch him, Bella. They have to. People like him don't stay hidden for long."

I wish this were true, but I've heard so many stories of people hiding in plain sight. I know Edward's just trying to give me some peace of mind, but the logical part of my brain is screaming that things won't work out so easily. He's clever and he covers his tracks. He could be walking around outside my apartment right now and the police would have no idea.

"Bella?" he asks again as he gently smooths my hair down.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," I say with an unconvincing smile. "Thank you, Emmett. This will definitely help me feel more comfortable and at home here."

He smiles at this and puts everything back into the bags before taking them to the kitchen, giving me a moment alone with Edward. As soon as Emmett is gone, Edward kneels down in front of me and cups my hand between his.

"I want you to feel safe here, Bella. I'm here for you, whatever you need. If you want to watch a movie, I'll be there doing it with you. If you want me to order you something specific to eat, I'll do it. If you want me to cook for you… well, it may take me a minute to figure out what I'm doing, but I'll do that as well. I'm here for you in any way you need me. I know we haven't been in each other's lives for a while, but I'd like to put that all behind us and start fresh."

He gives me a sincere smile and I realize this man kneeling before me is nothing like the one I crashed into all those months ago. He wants a fresh start, and so do I. I want to be his friend. I want to have him in my life. Therefore if he's willing to look past my childish behavior, then how could I possibly pass up the opportunity for a fresh start?

"I want to start fresh too." He smiles at me, which makes me feel so fucking guilty for some reason. Maybe I had him pegged all wrong. Or maybe the way he treats others isn't the way he treats me. Every girl thinks she's going to be the one who's 'different', but maybe I really am. Or maybe this is just wishful thinking… No. His actions speak so much louder than anything else. His efforts illustrate how much he does care about me. I can't push him away because I'm afraid. "I have to apologize to you. I was rotten to you before. I shouldn't have cut you off, cut you out of my life the way I did."

Edward takes a deep breath, looking as though he wants to say something, but doesn't. Instead, he shakes his head and simply says, "That's all behind us now."

"Were you mad at me?"

"You care if I was mad at you?" Edward asks, irony heavy in his tone. "Bella, it's behind us now. You have to concentrate on getting better."

"So, you weren't upset?" I ask, unable to let it go for some reason.

"I was upset. Sure. You ghosted from my life but that's not important now. Besides, we're starting fresh and that means putting the past behind us. What's done, is done."

There's something he's not saying, but I know better than to push it with him. He's doing so much for me, and I don't want to make him angry. He's dedicating his time to taking care of me, so the least I can do is be respectful of his feelings and boundaries. Out of all the shit going on in my life right now, this is the one thing I feel good about. I'll do whatever I can to make whatever is brewing between us work.

 **A/N: So these next chunk of chapters will be a ton of development between Edward and Bella! Hope you guys are liking the change of pace.**

 ****Fun Horror Movie Fact-** _ **Scream**_ **was originally titled** _ **Scary Movie.**_ ******

 **Until next time… :).**


	22. Chapter 21: Feeling Safe

**Big thanks to my wonderful betas! I couldn't do this without you two!**

" _It's not always easy, but somehow our love stays strong_

 _If I can make you happy, then this is where I belong._

 _And I'd just like to say_

 _I thank God that you're here with me_

 _And I know you too well to say that you're perfect_

 _But you'll see, oh my sweet love, you're perfect for me."_

 _-Ron Pope-_

 **BPOV:**

Emmett stays for a little over an hour, trying to distract me from the whole 'getting stalked by a potential murderer' by talking about his new project. His way of always being able to distract me from the things I don't want to think about is one of the things I love about him the most. If you look past his gregarious personality, he's more insightful than most people realize or give him credit for. While Edward remained quiet and listened to us talk-well, listened to _Emmett_ talk since I still wasn't feeling up to contributing to a conversation-I couldn't help but notice how distant he seemed. He appeared lost in thought, staring out the window as if he was waiting for some answer to come to him. He seems just as worried about my stalker as I do, if not more. Although the note that King showed me didn't have Edward's name or address on it, I'm sure whoever this monster is, could easily get it.

As soon as Emmett leaves, Edward seems to snap out of whatever funk he was in. Although, I can't help but wonder if he's just putting on a show for me.

"Want me to order us some dinner? Whatever you feel like, I can get," Edward says as he pulls out his cell phone.

I shrug, feeling exhausted after all the excitement of today. I just want to take a bath and go to bed. Even though my belly is grumbling, I don't know if I can stomach anything to eat. I don't know if I'll even have an appetite again until they capture my stalker and put him behind bars.

"I don't know. I'm kind of tired."

Edward nods and looks flustered all of a sudden as he runs a hand through his hair. "Okay, that's fine. Whatever you want to do, but you really should eat, Bella."

"I'm just so tired. I at least need a nap or something."

Edward grabs one of my pajama sets from where Emmett piled them on the couch, and wheels me toward his guest bedroom. I feel awkward asking him to help me bathe, but I feel disgusting and I smell like antiseptic and hospital. Of course, I don't need him to do _everything_ for me, but I need him to help me get in and out of the bathtub. After the surgery on my Achilles tendon, it's going to be a while before I can walk again. It's going to be a while until I can do _anything_ by myself again with all of my injuries.

"Is it all right if I take a bath first?" I quietly ask. "I know I can't get my leg brace wet, but I was thinking I could rest it on the tub… I don't know. I just want to feel like my old self again," I say, weakly.

I feel Edward stiffen behind me and at first, he doesn't say anything. I wonder if he's uncomfortable with the idea; although I don't understand why he would be. He's seen me naked before, so it's not something that should cause him discomfort.

"If you don't want to, I don't have to. It's just, I'll have to take a bath eventually…" I trail off.

"Of course," he quickly replies. He pushes me inside the en suite that's attached to his guest room, and starts the water before jogging back to the living room to grab all the stuff Emmett purchased just for this occasion. I breathe a sigh of relief, eager to be bathed by someone other than a nurse with a sponge. Edward comes back with a bag that's filled with soap, body wash, shampoo, conditioner, a loofa, and hairbrush. I've got to give it to Emmett, he did a great job shopping. Edward must've conveyed to him exactly what I like.

Edward sets the bag down and turns off the water before it becomes too high for me. I have so many bandages I can't get wet, so I know this won't be much of a bath. I'm half-tempted to suggest he wrap all my bandages with saran wrap, but I don't know how good of an idea that would be. I'd hate to have to go back to the hospital because I messed something up. With an awkward look on his face, he reaches forward and begins to help me undress. He takes off my top and gently pulls my bottoms down my injured legs. I have to wonder if he's feeling uncomfortable because he doesn't want to see me naked after everything that happened between us, or if he just doesn't want to see me like _this._ Part of me feels embarrassed, because I know my body is nothing like it was the last time he saw it. However, my desire to feel clean and comfortable trumps any embarrassment. Without that desire, I wouldn't have asked him do this in the first place.

Edward doesn't look at me; I'm sure it's because he wants to be a gentleman and not stare at me while I'm like this. I've never felt so weak and exposed. I can't help but wrap my arms around my naked torso and keep my head down. Edward reaches for me, and carefully lowers me into the bathtub, gently placing my braced leg on the side of the tub, safely out of the way of the water.

"Did you want to use this stuff Emmett got?" Edward asks, holding up a bottle of strawberry body wash as if he has no idea what it is. "Or we can use the bar of soap? It's whatever you want to do."

I suppress a smile, not wanting to giggle at his obvious discomfort. "The body wash would be nice. It'll be so good to smell like my old self again. I hated the soap they used at the hospital."

Edward nods and gives me an awkward smile before squirting some of the body wash into his hand. His touch is so comforting, it causes me to close my eyes and pretend all my injuries are just a really bad dream, a figment of my imagination, and not my reality. He runs his hands softly over my body, carefully avoiding the spots that are covered with bandages, before using a cup to scoop up some water and gently pour it over my soapy skin. He does this for longer than is probably necessary, before moving to my hair. He's careful not to touch any of the places that are obviously tender, but what he doesn't know is the majority of my head hurts like a bitch. I don't tell him because I like the way he's touching me. It's just so nice to allow someone to care for you. Besides, I like the pain. It lets me know I'm still alive and fighting.

"You ready to get out?" he asks softly as soon as he's washed the conditioner from my hair.

I shrug, never ready to move because of the pain I know it'll cause. I allow myself to enjoy the now lukewarm water for a moment longer, before nodding and allowing Edward to pull the plug and lift me out of the tub. He wraps a fluffy towel around me and sits me back in my chair before grabbing my pajama set and opening it. He gently puts my shirt on me and before he goes to put on my bottoms, he pauses and asks, "Do you want me to grab you some underwear?"

"I'm cool with just the pj bottoms," I answer with a shy smile. I keep my hands in my lap so my pussy isn't staring him in the face. I can still have a little bit of modesty, despite the fact he's already seen it all. I smile as Edward slips them on my legs and comment, "Emmett has great taste, these feel incredible. So much better than a hospital gown."

Edward smiles and stands up. "They look great." He bends down to kiss my forehead before asking, "Are you sure I can't get you something to eat. You're supposed to take a painkiller soon and the doctor said you should eat something when taking them."

I pout, but I know he's right. Despite not feeling hungry, I know I'm going to feel sick to my stomach if I take them without food. "You can order something. I'm not really hungry so please pick whatever sounds good to you."

Edward smiles, satisfied with my answer. "I can order a pizza. You want to watch TV while we wait, or did you still want to take a nap."

"We can watch TV," I say with a small smile, unable to deny how special Edward's making me feel. I know he's just taking care of me like any person would take care of another person in need, but part of me wants to imagine it's something more than that. The way he looks at me sometimes… I can't describe it. It's as if I'm the most important person in the world to him. He handles me with such care; I've never felt more special. I could see myself falling for him. He makes me forget about all of my problems. I'm not sure yet, if that's a good thing or not.

 **A/N: I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this! It just makes me want to update every day! This next chunk of this story is my favorite, so I really hope you all feel the same.**

 **Song- "Perfect for Me" -Ron Pope. If you haven't listened to this song… you should! It's so calming and pretty.**

 ****Fun Horror Movie Fact- While shooting the climax in** _ **Candyman**_ **, Tony Todd had live bees put in his mouth, with only a mouth guard to keep them from going down his throat.****


	23. Chapter 22: Closer

**Thank you, Sherry and Paige! I couldn't do any of this without you two!**

" _Hands in the fallen snow;_

 _Numb to the winter cold_

 _But we don't mind_

 _Cause we'll get warm inside._

 _You're the reason I come home._

 _You're the reason I come home, my love_

 _You're the reason that when everything I know falls apart…_

 _Well, you're the reason I come home."_

 _-Ron Pope-_

 **BPOV:**

We end up watching _The Shining_ , Edward's favorite childhood movie, while eating pizza and breadsticks. I can't manage to eat very much, not after spending the past few weeks barely eating anything. After one slice of pizza and half of a breadstick, I'm uncomfortably full. Edward hands me my pain meds with a glass of water. He watches me take them as if I would magically get better right away. _I wish I would._

Surprisingly, watching a horror movie is relaxing. For a moment, it allows me to forget about the horrors in my own life and focus on the fictional ones. Edward keeps casting me worried glances, as if he's waiting for me to freak out and ask him to turn off the movie. I wonder if he'll always be this protective of me, or if he's just acting like this today since it's my first day out of the hospital.

Halfway through the movie, before Jack really starts to lose it, I begin to doze off in my wheelchair. The pain medicine makes me feel so drowsy, and I can't say I like the feeling. As much as I want to sleep, I can't help but feel almost defenseless when I'm on these heavy drugs. What if that man burst into Edward's house right now? There would be no way I could defend myself. I'm not exactly alert on these drugs, but without them, I'm sure the pain would be unbearable.

"You ready for bed?" Edward asks, as soon as I begin to nod off.

I nod as my eyelids flutter. I feel him get up from the couch and quickly cross the living room floor to reach me. He wheels me back into his guest room and into the bathroom, asking if I have to 'go' before we get into bed. As embarrassed as I feel having him help me onto the toilet, I know there's no way I can do it myself right now. Numbly, I nod again, and he helps me out of my chair. I pull down my pajama pants and wrap my arms around his neck as he helps me sit on the toilet. Honestly, I can't believe I've held it this long. I give him a pleading look as I squeeze my legs together and try not to pee.

"Can you give me a little privacy, please?"

"Of course," he says, obviously embarrassed he didn't think of that sooner.

He takes a few steps so he's standing outside the bathroom and turns away from me as I do my business. Thankfully, I only have to go number one… because I don't think I'm ready to stomach how embarrassing it will be for me to go number two in his vicinity. As soon as I'm finished, I call him to come help me. Edward is very respectful; he doesn't look at me as I pull up my pants, and is very gentle as he helps me back into my chair. I wonder what this is like for him. What I wouldn't give to be inside his head. I've always wondered about what he's thinking, but now I'd especially like to know considering our interesting circumstances.

Edward pushes me over in front of the sink so I can wash up and brush my teeth. It's weird doing something so normal after all the shit that's happened. I'm proud of myself for doing the activity without much help from him. Hopefully, I'll be able to be more independent soon. I can't imagine having to rely on someone for everything. I'd also hate to have to put Edward out in that way. While he insists he loves helping me, I'm sure his 'love' for it won't last forever. Most likely, there'll come a day when he's tired of helping me with everything.

"You can stay up if you'd like. It's really early," I say, not wanting to put him out more than I have already. It's a little past eight o'clock and I'm sure Edward hasn't gone to bed this early since he was a kid.

"That's okay, I don't want to leave you in here all alone," he says, obviously remembering what I said earlier about being alone in a strange place.

I give him a grateful smile. I can't believe he's being so accommodating for me. I wish I hadn't underestimated him before, maybe I'm just imagining things, but he seems to care for me more than I originally thought. Maybe the woman I saw him with hadn't meant anything to him. He's been around me every second over the past few weeks and I don't think I've heard him talk to a single woman on the phone, nor has he even mention one to me. If he was in a relationship, I'm sure she wouldn't agree with him taking care of another woman in his home, especially one he used to fuck around with. _He must be single then._ Not that it matters. That ship has probably sailed. However, it's still good to know.

Edward helps me into bed and even tucks me in before going to the bathroom to get ready himself. It's eerily quiet in this room, and I doubt I'll be able to fall asleep like this. I have so much crap going on in my head; I need something to distract me. I look at the flat screen he has on a stand a few feet from the foot of the bed. I wonder how opposed he would be to watching TV as we fall asleep. He returns only wearing his boxers and a white t-shirt,; while I feel bad for gawking at him, I can't seem to look away. I don't know how I could have forgotten how attractive he is. Unfortunately, I don't have to worry about anything happening between us. Not with my body the way it is now.

"Are you all right, Bella?" Edward asks, as he picks up his step and slides into bed next to me.

"Of course," I respond, trying not to look too dejected by the idea of not having sex with him. _Wow, that's not stupid at all, Bella. You didn't have sex with him when you could and_ now _you're interested when you can't?!_

"Then, why are you pouting," Edward asks, not convinced.

I shrug, feeling silly. "No reason." Might as well keep my lie short. I turn my body away from him and snuggle up against my pillow. "Can we watch TV? It'll help me fall asleep. I don't like it when it's so quiet."

"Sure, whatever you want, Bella," he replies as I hear him grab the remote off the nightstand. "Anything in particular you want to watch?"

"No," I say with a yawn, "you pick."

Edward scans the channels for a moment, before settling on some old cartoons on Adult Swim. I smile at his choice and turn to face him again. He grins at me and puts the remote back down on the bedside table before laying down beside me. He turns off the lamp light, and as soon as he does the tension in the room becomes palpable. He's so close, but so far away. His arm is mere inches away from mine, and yet I'm too shy to reach out and touch him.

An hour passes, and we still lay awkwardly in our places watching cartoons. I want him to hold me. I know he's worried about how fragile I am, but it would help me sleep. With that thought in mind, my thoughts begin to drift to things that are much less pleasant. Edward hasn't checked his house since we've arrived. What if that freak is hanging around his house just like he did in mine. He was staying in my closet for fuck's sake, and I hadn't even noticed. Edward must sense my sudden tension, because he rolls onto his elbow and props his head up with his hand and looks down at me.

"What's wrong?"

"I know it's silly, but do you mind looking around your house…" _For him_ I want to add, but don't because I can't stomach saying it aloud.

Edward stiffens and quickly nods. "It's not silly, Bella. I'll go check. Are you going to be all right here, alone for a few minutes?"

It's not like there's another alternative. I frown. I'll hate it, but I'll manage. I have to. "I'll be fine."

"I'll be right back," he says as he slips out of bed, certain he's not going to find anything.

He better not find anything. I can't get back into my wheelchair by myself. Well, I suppose I could if I absolutely had to, but my efforts would probably consist of me falling and injuring myself even more. If Edward got attacked or if anything happened to him, I don't think I'd be able to defend myself. God, the thought just makes me want to throw up. Tears fill my eyes as I watch him make his way to the door. He turns back to look at me, as I try to viciously wipe them away, but he catches them before I can.

"Bella," he says in a sympathetic tone as he rushes to my side. Kneeling beside the bed, he continues, "Nothing is going to happen to me, okay? I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," I whisper.

He chuckles at this, then bends down to kiss my forehead. "I do know how to protect myself, you know? Besides, I'm not willing to lose you, Bella. Nothing's going to happen to you. I won't allow it." He smiles at me before getting up and going to the closet. He comes back with a baseball bat in hand. "See, I'll be fine. Just wait here, watch TV and don't worry about me. No more tears, all right?"

I nod, wanting to look strong for him. Why am I the one crying anyway? He's the one about to go search his house for a maniac. I'll just be lying comfortably in bed watching TV. The tears start again as soon as he's gone. Minutes feel like hours since I don't know what's happening to him. What if that freak killed him quietly… and is coming for me? I nearly jump out of the bed as soon as Edward returns.

"Okay, I checked every room, in every closet, and I even checked under the beds." Edward comes to my side of the bed and kneels down. I can barely breath as he lowers his body to check under this one as well. "Nothing," he says with a smile. "You feel better now?"

I nod, pulling the blankets up around my face.

"You look so cute like that," he comments, before rising to his feet, and causing me to blush.

I glance over to the open door of the guest room. "Maybe you could shut and lock that door." Before he can tell me how paranoid I'm being, I quickly add, "It would make me feel better."

He nods, then does it without complaint. He slides into bed, keeping a safe distance from me. I wonder if he's worried about my injuries or if it's something else.

"I can do that every night. Maybe a few times throughout the day if it'll make you feel better. After hearing what happened at your apartment, we can't underestimate what this guy's capable of."

"I don't want to talk about him right now," I say, weakly, knowing thoughts of him before bedtime will only give me bad dreams.

"Of course, I'm sorry," he says with regret in his tone as I feel him sink into the mattress.

We lay like this for a moment, with the cartoons being the only sound in the room. Despite him checking every room in the house, I feel like I still need his comfort. I want to feel his strong arms around me, making me know that I'm protected.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

Pushing any embarrassment I have aside, I ask, "Can you hold me?"

He doesn't say anything, but simply wraps one of his arms around me before pulling me gently to him. I can feel the rise and fall of his chest against my back and I smile. It's so soothing and I can't describe how much better it makes me feel.

"Does this feel all right? I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"It's perfect." I smile, closing my eyes. "Thank you."

"For what?" I can hear the smile in his voice.

"For everything," I answer, wondering if I'll ever be able to thank him enough.

 **A/N: This was so cute to write! I'm going to try to get better about posting teasers for this story in my facebook group, I swear!**

 **Song- "You're the Reason I Come Home" - Ron Pope. If you don't know this song, go listen to it! It's very cute!**

 ****Fun Horror Movie Fact- The creature from the Black Lagoon was modeled after the oscar statuette.****


	24. Chapter 23: We're Alone Now

**Giant thanks to my wonderful betas! You guys are amazing!**

" _Running just as fast as we can_

 _Holding on to one another's hand_

 _Trying to get away into the night_

 _And then you put your arms around me_

 _And we tumble to the ground_

 _And then you say_

 _I think we're alone now_

 _There doesn't seem to be anyone around_

 _I think we're alone now_

 _The beating of our hearts is the only sound."_

 _-Tiffany-_

 **BPOV:**

" _I knew it wouldn't take long."_

 _The sound of his voice is a shock to my system. I whip around to get a better look, wanting to see his face again, but darkness surrounds him. Therefore, I can't make out a single feature. Perhaps this is a good thing. The thought of him does enough damage; I can't imagine what good seeing him would do to me. I back away, wondering if I can outrun him._

" _There's no one here to help you, Bella. There's no one here but yours truly."_

 _He takes a step forward, and I take another step back._

" _Bella," he says in a condescending tone as he takes another step forward. "You don't need to fear me. If you wouldn't run, I wouldn't have to harm you. Come here. Let me love you."_

 _He steps into the light and I see those bright, blue eyes that have haunted my dreams. I turn on my heels and take one step to try to run, but fall to my knees. The pain in my body is unbearable._

" _You shouldn't be running," he teases, as I hear him moving toward me. "Not in your condition, Bella. What would your doctors say?" His hand grasps my hair and he jerks my head off the ground. "You're mine. Stop trying to fight it and give in."_

 _He flips me onto my back and presses his body against mine. I close my eyes, not wanting to see what's coming next. His chapped lips press against mine. Despite trying to fight back, I can't buck him off of me. However, when the situation becomes dire, adrenaline courses through my veins and I forget all about my pain. I knee him between his legs, and he immediately goes for my throat._

" _You'll never get away from me," he says, his eyes filled with amusement. He leans down to lick the side of my face before tearing open my shirt._

"Bella! Wake up, sweetheart!"

My eyes fly open and shoot to Edward, who's frantic beside me. He takes a deep breath as soon as he sees I'm conscious, then runs a nervous hand through his hair.

"You were screaming in your sleep," he explains as he turns on the lamp sitting on his nightstand. "Are you all right?"

"Bad dream," I weakly explain. Paranoia causes me to search the room, as if my attacker could be waiting for me somewhere in the dark.

Edward doesn't ask for an explanation, but simply helps me sit up and rubs my back as he reaches for the bottle of water on his nightstand. We sit in silence for a long time. Edward must've turned off the TV during the night. I know I must've been dead to the world; I doubt he could stand watching cartoons without me.

"Can you turn on the TV?" I ask quietly, wanting the distraction.

"Of course," he comments before quickly grabbing the remote and turning it on.

It's a sports channel, so he must've changed it while I was asleep. I wonder how long he lay next to me while I was dead to the world. I'm sure he has much more exciting things to do, but I'm thrilled he's here with me. I don't know how I would deal with this on my own. I can't stomach the thought.

"Do you want to watch your cartoons again?"

"Whatever you want is fine. I just don't like the silence." He flips through the channels, settling on the reality TV show he saw me watching earlier. Despite the chaos ensuing on-screen, I can't get the image of my attacker out of my head. I know it was just as dream, but it all felt so real to me. I could _feel_ his lips on me, his hands groping me… It was like he was really here.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

I shake my head, feeling so small all of a sudden. "I keep having the same sort of nightmare over and over again."

"What's it about?" Edward asks, as he trails his hand up and down my spine. I don't think he has any idea how comforting his touch is to me, but I never want him to stop.

I close my eyes for a moment, trying to find the words to describe how horrific it truly is. "I keep running into him, over and over again. He's always there. I can never manage to get away from him. He _touches_ me… and it feels so _real_." Edward stiffens beside me and his hand stops on the center of my spine. "Luckily, I always wake-up before he can truly harm me… Well, before he can harm me in my dreams," I amend. "I used to dream about him before my attack. It's like somewhere in my subconscious I'd seen him before and knew who he was. I just can't place him."

The muscles in Edward's jaw twitched, and I know bringing this man up makes him furious. I can tell he wants to protect me, and seems to blame himself for his failures in the past. I can't imagine why he would feel this way. There's no way he could've protected me before now. I spent so much time pushing him away, he couldn't have been in my life even if he wanted to.

"Well, he's not going to get anywhere near you now. I wish I could do something about your dreams, though. I hate to think about you going to sleep and imaging that. You looked so peaceful when I was watching you before, and I went to sleep thinking you were all right. But then I heard you calling out and felt you tossing and turning… I just wish there was something I could do," he finishes, trailing his finger down my face and wiping away few tears I didn't know had fallen.

"You woke me up, that's enough. I don't want to imagine the direction the nightmare was going if you hadn't done that."

Edward smiles, but doesn't seem too receptive of my praise. "Do you want to try to go back to sleep?"

I shiver at the thought. "No, maybe I'll stay up for a while." Going back to sleep might mean another nightmare for me.

"What would you like to do then?"

I shrug, knowing because of my condition there's not much I can really do. Well, not much I'd _like_ to do. It's weird being in bed with him, with things completely platonic between us. It's like we fucked first and got to know each other later. Well, I suppose we never really got to know each other. Not really. Everything I thought I knew about him consisted of various assumptions. Some of which, are probably true. Here and now is the first time I'm really getting to know the type of man he is. He's much more caring and thoughtful than I'd imagined. I really hadn't given him enough credit before. He has his faults, but there's a softer side to him behind the cocky exterior. I wish I would've seen it sooner.

I realize he's staring at me, expecting an answer. "Maybe I can go into the living room and read?" I suggest, knowing a good book always has the power to get my mind off of anything else.

Edward shrugs, and slides out of bed to help me get into my chair. He wheels me to the living room, retrieving the bag of paperbacks Emmett purchased for me and places them on my lap before heading to the kitchen. I hear him rustling through his pantry and cabinets while I look at my options. I pick a mystery I haven't heard of before and put the bag back down on the floor.

"I'm making you some tea," Edward calls out from the kitchen. "My mom always drinks this stuff when she can't sleep." Moments later, he comes into the living room with two mugs in hand. "It's chamomile and lavender." When I give him a surprised look, he continues, "My parents stay here sometimes and it's my mother's tea."

I smile at him and blow on it before taking a sip. "Thank you, Edward."

He smiles back and settles himself on the couch a few feet away from me. He grabs a book off the coffee table, opening it to a bookmarked spot and rests it on his taut stomach, preparing to start reading. I'm surprised he wants to stay up with me. It's three o'clock in the morning and he's willing to read with me until I'm ready to go back to sleep.

"You really don't have to do this, you know?"

He smirks at this and looks over at me. "You don't need to tell me what I have to do, Bella. I'm a grown man and I only do what _I_ want. If I'm staying up with you, it's because I want to."

His stern, yet teasing tone makes me blush. "Well, I'm glad you want to."

Edward winks at me before going back to his book.

 **A/N: So, Bella's dealing with some PTSD, but luckily Edward's here to help her!**

 **Song- "I Think We're Alone Now" by Tiffany. I picked this one because it was featured on the trailer for the upcoming sequel to** _ **The Strangers**_ **, which I am super excited to see.**

 ****Fun Horror Movie Fact- While on set of** _ **The Exorcist**_ **, director William Friedkin would have the prop man randomly fire shotgun blanks to surprise the actors.****


	25. Chapter 24: Every Breath You Take

**Giant thanks to my betas, Sherry and Paige. Without them, I wouldn't be able to update so frequently!**

" _Every breath you take_

 _Every move you make_

 _Every bond you break_

 _Every step you take_

 _I'll be watching you._

 _Every single day_

 _Every word you say_

 _Every game you play_

 _Every night you stay_

 _I'll be watching you."_

 _-The Police-_

 **BPOV:**

Under Edward's constant supervision, I slowly start to feel safe again. It's only been two days since I left the hospital, but I already feel at home with him. I feel like I've learned so much about him throughout, what is hopefully, the darkest period of my life. He's managed to make me smile, make me forget about all the things that have plagued me. I don't think I'll ever be able to thank him enough for that. I don't know what I'd do without him.

"Are you sure you're going to be all right in the house without me? I can always get someone else to run these errands. That's why they have Postmates," Edward says, still seeming unsure about leaving me here alone.

He has surrounded himself by me for weeks, and I can imagine he needs some sort of space, or time to himself. At the very least some room to breathe. Besides, I can be okay on my own for an hour. At least, I think I can. Part of this is my innate desire to always prove something to myself. I want to prove that I'm not afraid. I want to show myself I can be alone without having to be frightened. I'm sure Edward realizes this and I bet that's why he's so hesitant to leave. What if I _can't_ prove to myself that I'm okay? What if I really do freak-out?

"It's all right. I know I'll be fine here. Besides, last night you said this place was under 24 hour surveillance. If anything happens I'm sure someone from your security company will rush over here." I sound much more optimistic than I feel. _Fake it until you make it, something I've told myself many times since I moved to L.A.._

Edward slips on his coat before crossing the room to give me a goodbye kiss on the forehead. I don't know why he feels it's necessary, but I enjoy it too much to dissuade him from ever doing it again.

"Do you have your cell phone?"

I nod and hold it up for him to see.

"And it's fully charged?"

"Yes, dad," I can't help but be a smart aleck.

He rolls his eyes at my comment and smiles. "If you need anything, anything at all, or if something troubles you, just call me and I'll come straight home, okay?"

"Yes, dad," I respond again.

"I'm serious, Bella." He really is. The worry is written all over his handsome face. "After everything that's happened, I can't help but be a little hesitant about leaving you alone."

"Edward," I say, grabbing his hand and forcing him to look me in the eye, "I'll be fine here by myself for a little while, I promise. Go run your errands. Besides, I'm excited to see what all you get," I say, hoping that by convincing him this is a good idea, I'll be convincing myself as well.

While he's not completely convinced, he eventually leaves, but not until he stated for the fifth time he'd be back as soon as he possibly could. As soon as he's gone, the tension begins to build in the room. There's something about being here alone that makes me uneasy, but I'm sure that's just because of everything I've been through over this past month. I'm sure I've got nothing to truly worry about. I need to face my paranoia if I ever want to get back to normal. If this asshole does find me, I want to be ready for him. I don't want to be some pathetic girl who's unable to control her emotions or defend herself. I want to have a fighting chance against whatever is coming for me. I feel like that has to start with me facing some of my apprehensions.

Since my attack, the fear of being alone has been a pertinent one. Even when Edward leaves for a few moments, I feel completely uneasy. Now that he's going to be gone for a good hour or so, I can finally face this fear because I don't have any other choice. I could call him, of course, but I don't want to give in that easily. I want to prove to myself that I'm not afraid.

I turn on the TV, believing the noise will help. One of the reasons I always fell asleep so easily while watching TV was it made me feel like I wasn't completely alone when I'd be in my apartment all by myself. The quiet was always so eerie to me. Probably because I always knew that I'd jump at the very first sound that was made. I don't care if this is me being silly, because the noise makes me feel better.

Five minutes pass, and not even the banter on the TV is keeping me at ease. This house feels so big all of a sudden, as if it could swallow me up whole if it wanted to. I look over to the stairway, towards the upstairs I've never seen. I wonder what's up there. I wonder how many possible places there are for a person to hide. _Stop it, Bella! You can't think that way! How can that train of thought possibly help anything?_ I try to look away from the staircase, but I can't. I'm just so fascinated with the unknown, even though it scares me.

This house is so much bigger than my apartment. If someone was able to live in my small apartment without me noticing, I bet that same someone could hide in a home like this with no issue. What if he's upstairs right now, waiting for his chance to surprise me when I least expect it. I bet he's the type of monster that would get off on surprises. Just so he can see the fear and helplessness in his victim's eyes before he attacks. _Why are you thinking about this now, Bella? Why are you thinking about this now when you're all alone?_

Maybe I should call Edward and ask him to come back. Maybe he can just message Postmates after all, just so he can stay here with me. _Come on, Bella, you're being ridiculous! He's going to have to leave the house eventually, and_ then _what are you going to do?_ I gaze down at my phone on my lap, and see it's only been eight minutes since he's left. Perhaps I really can't do this by myself, maybe I'm just not as strong as I thought I could be. I pick up the phone and contemplate texting him. I want him to come home, but I don't want to feel weak. I know I'll be relieved as soon as he arrives, but I also know I'll feel disappointed in myself. Especially because I'll most likely be able to last the entire hour without anything happening. I bring my focus back to the TV and see if I can force myself to wait a bit longer. If I _do_ call him, I want a reasonable amount of time to pass before I do.

I become engrossed in the show and for a few minutes, I forget about everything else. I even forget about being in this house all alone. Unfortunately, the thing that ends my anxiety free moment is a sound from upstairs. Or at least, I _think_ it's coming from upstairs. I haven't seen most of the house, so I suppose it could be coming from anywhere. I mute the TV and wheel myself toward the stairs, trying to listen for the sound to come again. I'm not even sure what I heard, but it definitely wasn't a sound made by me or the TV.

I close my eyes and try to focus, but the whole house remains completely silent. Then, out of nowhere, the TV comes to life and blares throughout the bottom floor of the house. I nearly fall out of my wheelchair in shock and my eyes frantically search the vicinity for the person who caused it. My heart flutters in my chest and my eyes fill with tears. I don't see anything, but I know someone has is here! I wish I could get up and run, but after the damage that bastard did to my legs, I know I won't be running for a very long time. I take the safety off my wheels and with my vision blurred with tears, I try to make my way back to the living room. I don't get far before someone grabs the back of my chair.

An arm shoots down to my lap and I scream, closing my eyes as if I'm expecting a blow. Then, the noise from the TV turns off. Slowly, I open my eyes and hesitantly gaze behind me to see who the hell is here. Praying I don't see the set of eyes I described to a sketch artist not too long ago.

"Bella? What the heck is going on?"

Relief crashes over me and it's so overwhelming, I can barely breathe. "Emmett?! You scared me!"

"Sorry, the TV was blaring when I came in and I saw you had the remote in your lap. Did something happen?" His face is etched with concern, but there's something in his eyes, an anger there that suggests he would beat the hell out of whoever was messing with me. Whether their intentions were malicious or not.

"I thought I heard something coming from upstairs," I say, weakly, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden now that I'm not alone.

"Where's Edward?"

"He left to run some errands." Before Emmett can say anything, I quickly add, "It was my idea. I wanted him to have some space."

"Space? Why would he be needing any space?"

"Well, he's been around me every second for the past few weeks. He was there at the hospital with me every second of every day; I thought he would like a bit of time alone."

Emmett gives me a strange look, before looking toward the staircase. "I'll go check upstairs, okay?" After a few steps, he turns to me and says, "Bella, if he needed time alone, you would know it. You should trust him a little more." He says it as a friendly suggestion and not in a way that suggests he's trying to make me feel guilty about my mistrust of Edward in the past.

I stay by the stairs and wait for Emmett to come back down. I listen, but all I hear is the sound of his footsteps as he makes his way around the second floor, nothing out of the ordinary. He comes back down and shrugs at me. He doesn't seem at all worried, which definitely puts me at ease.

"I didn't find anything in any of the rooms."

I smile and nod, feeling very silly for freaking out the way I did.

"Do you want me to stay with you until Edward gets back?"

I smile at this and he follows me as I lead him back into the living room. "Wasn't it Edward you wanted to see?" I ask, awkwardly, as I turn the TV back on.

"Well," he says uncomfortably as he sits down on the couch, "I actually came to see you."

"Why?"

He shifts awkwardly in his seat before saying, "Does a guy need a reason to come see his friend?" I give him a dubious look, knowing there's more to his story than that. "Well, Edward texted me as soon as he left and wanted me to check on you."

I don't know whether to feel annoyed at his lack of faith in me, or relieved.

"He's just worried about you, Bella. Edward likes to worry about everything," he adds with a chuckle. "I was just going to stop by and then leave if you didn't need me. He just wanted me to check out the house and make sure you were safe."

"Thanks," I weakly say, feeling my face flush at the thought of Edward doting on me like this. I must seem pretty pathetic to Emmett, unable to be alone in a house for a short amount of time. I can't say I mind Edward's actions though. Having someone here does give me peace of mind, whether or not I want to admit it.

"He cares about you, you know?"

"I know," I say, honestly. I really do.

 **A/N: I'm going to put a pull up in my facebook group asking what chapter you'd like to see in EPOV, so please go check it out!**

 **Song- "Every Breath You Take" - The Police (because I always thought it was creepy.**

 ****Fun Horror Movie Fact-** _ **Friday the 13th**_ **series villain (besides the first movie of course ;) ) Jason, was originally going to be named Josh.*****


	26. Chapter 25: Even Closer

**Thanks to my amazing betas who do a wonderful job on every chapter! If there are any mistakes, they're totally mine. Enjoy!**

" _And so it is, just like you said it should be_

 _We'll both forget the breeze_

 _Most of the time._

 _And so it is, the colder water_

 _The Blower's daughter_

 _The pupil in denial._

 _I can't take my eyes off you_

 _I can't take my eyes off you."_

 _-Damien Rice-_

 **BPOV:**

Edward returns home an hour later with multiple bags in hand. He has the nerve to look surprised when he sees Emmett sitting with me in the living room. I roll my eyes at him; I can't help but feel thankful. If it weren't for him, I would've had a major panic attack earlier. Luckily, he seems to know me better than I know myself right now.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Edward asks as he joins us in the living room.

Emmett looks between me and Edward, as if he were trying to decide whether or not it would be a good idea to play along. "Hey man… just wanted to drop by and see how you and Bella were doing."

I just play along with their game. If they think this charade is the best thing for me, then who am I to argue? I know Edward's just looking out for my well-being, and while the thought of him not believing I'll be okay on my own stings, it's obvious he knows me better than I'm willing to admit. He'd known I would need someone even when I wasn't capable of seeing it myself. As much as I hate being co-dependent, I couldn't breathe without Edward around. He's the only thing keeping my anxiety at bay.

"That's cool of you man, but I'm sure Bella was fine here on her own," Edward says for my sake.

I smile at him, because he's just so sweet at times. In moments like this, I can't understand what problem I ever had with him. Of course, he could just be showing his good side to me, but it doesn't feel that way. It feels like this is the man he truly is.

"I was thankful Emmett showed up," I reply, for Edward's sake. He smiles at this and I wonder if he knows that _I_ know. "I thought I heard something upstairs right before he came in, but he checked and I guess it was nothing. Just my mind playing tricks on me."

Edward frowns at this, and turns his attention back to Emmett. "You didn't find anything?"

"Nothing," he assures him. "I looked everywhere."

"Maybe I was just confused," I supply, feeling embarrassed about my paranoia. Before they begin talking in front of me like I'm not here, I run a nervous hand through my hair and continue, "Sorry, I'm just really worn out. Do you mind if I go lay down?"

Edward sits up straighter in his seat on the sofa, and his eyes fill with concern. "Do you need any of your pain medicine?"

"No," I say, feeling somewhat silly, "I would just like to lie down for a little while to rest."

Edward nods, and stands to help wheel me into the guest room. "I'll be right back, Emmett," he calls over his shoulder as we leave the living room. "Are you sure you're feeling all right?" he persists as soon as we're out of earshot from Emmett.

"I'm fine," I say, halfheartedly. "I'm just tired." When the concern doesn't leave his eyes, I continue, "Really, Edward. I'm okay. I just want to relax for a while."

"Okay," he finally says before helping me from my chair into the bed. While he holds me up with one hand, he pulls back the sheets with the other. I feel like a child as he tucks me in and sits on the edge of the bed. "When you wake up, maybe I can show you all the stuff I bought while I was out. I cut the trip short because I didn't want to leave you alone for too long, but I still got all the things I'd thought you'd like."

"Thanks," I say quietly, as I cozy up under the heavy blankets. Edward nods and bends down to kiss my forehead. Before he gets up, I quickly add, "I'm glad you came back early. Honestly, I was sort of worried while I was in the house all by myself." Worried was an understatement, but Edward didn't need to know that.

"I didn't like leaving you home alone. I was worried about you from the moment I left. I could barely get anything done because all I wanted to do was come back to check on you," Edward admits, running an agitated hand through his hair. "You don't know what you do to me, Bella."

"I'm sorry," I say, not feeling the least bit sorry. In fact, his words mean more to me than he probably knows. They mean he cares for me. _Really_ cares for me. It may not be love, but it's something. Besides, love is the last thing I should be worrying about right now. There are things much more frightening than love that should be on the forefront of my mind.

"Don't be," Edward says as he smooths back my hair from my face. "I like taking care of you." He kisses my forehead again and pulls away. "Now, get some rest. I'll be in the living room if you need me."

I smile at him and turn on my side, trying to get as comfortable as I can against the mattress. As I watch him leave, my eyes widen as he reaches for the door to close it. I don't want to be shut in here by myself. I want to at least hear his voice so I know I'm safe. "Can you leave the door open, please?" I feel like a child as the question escapes my lips.

He gives me a small smile and nods, before leaving the door wide open. I try to find some rest, but really, I'm not very tired. I just didn't want to hear them discuss my well-being as if I was completely helpless in all matters. I may be helpless now, but it won't always be that way. Once I start physical therapy, I'll become more mobile on my own. I'd be able to defend myself if I had to. I'm sure with adrenaline coursing through my veins, I'd forget all about the pain in my body. Maybe soon, I could start practicing. Maybe there are some maneuvers I could learn while being confined in my wheelchair? There has to be _something_ I can do. I hate the idea of relying on someone else to take care of me. I _need_ to be able to protect myself. In this state, I'd be screwed if something happened to Edward or Emmett. At this moment in time, any attempts to defend myself would be laughable. Something has got to change.

I lay in bed for a long time, listening to murmurs of Edward and Emmett's conversation. I can't make out what they're saying, but they talk for quite some time. I hope the entire conversation isn't about me. I stare off into space while I listen and imagine that I'm here in Edward's home under completely different circumstances. I could've been, had I given him a chance instead of pushing him away. After everything that happened, I don't even remember the girl I was then. I was so confident and eager to grab ahold of life by the balls and do whatever I wanted with it. I had been so focused on achieving my goal, that I didn't pay much attention to anything else. Was Edward perfect? No, but neither was I. If anything, we were perfectly flawed. I can see that now. I see a lot of things differently now.

After a while, Edward comes back to check on me. "Emmett just left. I assured him you were fine. Were you able to get some rest while I was gone?"

I nod, not wanting to say that I've been just lying here. I stretch my hands over my head and cringe at the pain the movement causes. I can't wait for this pain to be gone completely. You never realize how much you take for granted, until the little things in life become so incredibly difficult.

"Do you want some pain medicine?" Edward asks as he comes to sit beside me.

"Yes, please," I say with a groan as I close my eyes and wish the pain away. I feel Edward get up off the bed and I hear him walk out of the room. By the time he returns, my eyes are opened and I find him coming back with my pill bottle in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. He helps me into a sitting position before shelling out one pill for me to take. I wash it down and grimace, always hating the feel of swallowing a pill.

"That should kick in soon," Edward assures me, as he helps me lie back down. "Maybe I can show you some of the things I got you? That might cheer you up."

I smile at him, wanting him to know how thankful I am for his thoughtfulness in a time like this. He grins, before jogging into the living room and coming back with multiple bags in his hands. It looks as though he stopped by a local mall to do some quick shopping, but by the looks of it, he wasn't quite sure what he was getting so he just got it all. A giggle escapes my lips as he dumps the contents from a few of the bags onto the bed.

"What is it?" he asks, obviously unsure of himself.

"Nothing," I say with a mushy grin. "This is really sweet, Edward."

"Well, after everything you've been through this month, you definitely deserve to be spoiled more than anyone."

I look down at the items covering the bedding, realizing how much thought Edward put into his purchases. While he wasn't gone long, it's obvious this was something he must've thought about and planned out ahead of time. Not only did he purchase some foods he knew I liked, he got a bit of everything a girl could ever want. A fluffy bathrobe, multiple pajama sets, leggings, sweatshirts, fuzzy slippers, panties-which make me blush as I look at them-and some chocolates. He dumps another bag onto the bed to reveal a few adult coloring books and some mushy romance novels that are similar to the ones I used to sneak around on set to read. Before I know it, I'm throwing myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck to hug him to me, momentarily forgetting about all about the injuries I have. I cringe and groan in pain, but complete the action anyway and give him a weak hug.

"Thank you, Edward. You don't realize how much this means to me."

Edward holds me for a second, before he gently rubs my back. "Are you sure you're all right, Bella? I can help you take another bath if you want? You told me that helped you unwind last time."

It really had helped. Plus, I felt like a new woman after emerging from the water. There's nothing like being around a hot man each and every second of the day to make you feel self-conscious about the way you look and smell. I can't do anything about my injuries right now, but I can at least hope my hair looks somewhat nice and I don't smell like sweat. Even though he's seen me at my worst, I still want Edward to find me attractive. I still want to look pretty for him, although that should probably be the last thing I care about right now, but I can't help it.

"That would be nice," I finally answer, wanting nothing more than to soak in the water using a lavender scented bath bomb, and forget about everything else.

"Why don't you wait here while I run your bath?" Edward says as he gets up to go start the water.

"Where else am I going to go?" I ask with a laugh.

He turns to me and his cheeks redden. "I don't know why I said that, it just fl-"

"It's okay," I cut him off with a reassuring smile. "Just start my bath, I'll be right here."

I smile as he leaves before looking down at all the things he bought today. Men have bought me things before, but nothing this generous… nothing this meaningful or thoughtful. These gifts touch me more than I'm ready to admit. He really wants me to feel at home here. He really wants me. Flaws, baggage, and all. Hell, I have a madman chasing me and Edward still wants me to be here with him. Maybe I can show him how much that means to me, how much I care for him. As I hear the water filling in the tub, different possibilities pass through my mind. Of course, I can't do what my body would so desperately like to do just yet. Even if I was in the position to do so, I'm sure my fear and anxiety over what's happened would keep me from taking things where I'd want them to go. Despite that, I can still show him how much I care about him. I can still show him how much his friendship means to me…

 **A/N: It looks like the winner for which chapter you would like to see in EPOV is the last chapter, "Every Breath You Take"! I'll be posting the outtake in my facebook group this upcoming week, so watch out for that!**

 **Also, one of you pointed out that I already used the fun fact from last week...so here are two fun facts!**

 ****Fun Horror Movie Fact- According to writer-director Jennifer Kent, the Babadook was designed based on stills from the lost film London After Midnight (1927) starring Lon Chaney.****

 ****2nd Fun Horror Movie Fact- According to actress Shelley Duvall, the infamous "Here's Johnny!" scene took three days to film and the use of 60 doors.****


	27. Chapter 26: Opening Up

**Giant thanks to my two betas, Sherry and Paige! All the work you do is absolutely amazing!**

 _Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

 _Make him the cutest that I've ever seen_

 _Give him two lips like roses and clover_

 _Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over_

 _Sandman, I'm so alone_

 _Don't have nobody to call my own_

 _Please turn on your magic beam_

 _Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream."_

 _-The Chordettes-_

 **BPOV:**

"I hated leaving you here."

I turn my head to look at him as he washes my hair from his seat on the toilet beside the tub. He gives me a small smile and drops his gaze. Since he's taken me into his home, he's been on his absolute best behavior. His gaze will roam over my naked body, but he will always stop himself, as if he feels like he's taking advantage of me or being ungentlemanly. I wouldn't mind if he looked at me. Maybe it would help me slowly get over my newfound embarrassment concerning my body.

"I didn't like being left alone," I say, honestly. "I thought I could handle it, but I guess I wasn't ready."

"I don't blame you. After everything that's happened-" he stops, and shakes his head at the thought. "Well, I can understand it's going to take time for you to feel safe again."

We're silent for a moment as he washes the shampoo out of my hair. I close my eyes as the water runs down my face, and I smile softly when I feel Edward push my wet hair out of my eyes.

"Will you hold me, Edward?" I ask quietly, afraid to look up at him.

"Yeah, I can hold you in bed for a while," he replies, oblivious to the meaning of my question.

"No," I pause, feeling shy all of a sudden, despite our past. "I wanted you to hold me, here in the tub."

He gives me a confused look for a moment, before realization dawns on his face. "Bella… I don't know if there's enough room… and you're injured."

Tears prick my eyes at his rejection and I wave my hand dismissively. I don't know why I'm feeling so upset, it's probably because I feel so incredibly vulnerable right now. I just want to be as close to him as I can possibly get. Edward must feel the sudden shift in my mood, because he places his hand on my bare shoulder and sighs.

"It's fine, Edward. I understand."

I look up to find him staring at the tub, which is more than big enough for the two of us. He runs a hand through his hair before rubbing the scruff on his face.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want to hurt you."

I shrug. "My injuries already hurt, so you're not going to make it that much worse."

"Do you want another dose of your pain pills?" Edward asks, his body rigid with concern.

"No, I'm fine. I don't want to become dependent on those things anyway. Besides, it's not too bad at the moment. It's just an aching pain. My body is still sore, but it won't feel like this forever." I sit up and make room for him before adding, "The bath certainly helps a lot."

"Good," he comments, leaning back on his heels. "You sure-" he begins to question, before I quickly cut him off.

"Yes, I'm sure." I give him a reassuring smile and pray he'll decide to join me while the water is still nice and warm.

He stands up from the toilet and takes off his shirt, before kicking off his shoes and pulling down his pants. He steps out of his jeans, but keeps his boxers on as he moves toward the tub. I give him a dubious look, wondering if he's really planning on bathing in his underwear. I'm naked, and we've had sex before, so I know what he looks like underneath those Calvin Klein's, so why's he hiding from me now?

"Are you really planning on bathing in your underwear?" The question flies out of my mouth before I can stop myself. He's already been going out of his way to help me, and here I am, still pushing him to do more. I flush and look away. "Sorry, you can keep them on if you want."

"Well, if you're okay with it, I guess I can take them off," he awkwardly replies. I've never seen him act so awkward. It's endearing in a strange way.

I keep my eyes facing forward, although I am tempted on several occasions to turn my head since his cock is right in my line of sight, but I refrain. He gave me the same courtesy earlier, so it's the least I can do since I just put him on the spot. Edward's careful as he gets into the tub behind me and shifts around me as if I were a fragile piece of glass and not a woman who's survived a harrowing ordeal. I know he's worried for me, and I don't blame him, but I'm not that breakable. I proved that when I was assaulted by my attacker. He managed to inflict some damage, but he didn't break me.

I feel Edward's strong arms tenderly wrap around my waist, before he gently pulls me back against his torso. I rest my head against his chest and bask in his warmth. The change in my emotions is like night and day. When he's around me, I feel safe and cared for but when he's gone, I feel so lost and vulnerable.

With that thought in mind, I turn my head to stare up at him and ask, "Do you think you can teach me some defensive moves? So I'll know how to defend myself.

Edward's face is grim, and I'm sure he's contemplating how horrific the idea is of me being attacked while I'm already injured. "While I hope it never has to come to that, I'm sure I could teach you something. I'm no expert, of course, but I'm sure we could do some research and find the most feasible moves for you." I smile at him and he stops to look at me, giving me a soft smile in return. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason," I say with a blush. "It's just that I like being here with you."

"I like you being here as well. Although, I do wish it was under different circumstances."

"Me too." I trail my hands up and down his arms before interlocking our fingers and bringing our hands to rest on my stomach. "I'm sorry for ghosting you the way I did."

I feel Edward nod, but he doesn't say anything for a moment. Finally, he questions, "Why did you? I know we weren't in an exclusive relationship, but I enjoyed what we did have."

I don't answer for a while, and merely watch the bubbles pop around us as I try to search for the right words to say. While I thought about why I pretty much abandoned my friendship with him; I never could put those thoughts into words, so, I have no idea what I should tell him. The gist of the matter would be that I'm a coward, and relationships and commitments tend to freak me out. I'm also young, impressionable, and stupid. Instead of saying all this, I turn to look at him and try to search for what I really want to say.

"I liked you. That's why I left."

"You left because you liked me?"

"Yes. I liked you more than I should've. More than our arrangement demanded. We weren't ready for the heavy stuff, and I didn't want to get my heart broken chasing after something I couldn't have."

"Why didn't you just talk to me?"

"If I would've talked to you, what would you have said that isn't something I already predicted. Were you ready for a serious girlfriend? Did you want to be in a committed relationship?"

"No."

While I'm not surprised by his answer, it does sting. "So, where would you have seen us going then? I would've wanted something serious and I knew serious wouldn't work for us, so I left before I got hurt."

"I didn't want you to disappear completely from my life," Edward insists.

Unable to help myself, I ask the question that's been weighing on my mind since I saw him that night at the Hollywood bar. "Was that blonde woman I saw you with… was she your girlfriend? Or someone you were hooking up with? I guess…" I trail off, feeling uncomfortable with my question. I'm not sure if I want to hear the answer.

"She was my lover at one point," he answers quietly.

"While you were having sex with me?" I ask just as quietly.

"No," he replies without hesitation.

"When I ghosted you, did you have sex with her?"

He doesn't answer this question right away. "Why? Would that make you jealous? I was under the impression that you didn't care for me." I don't say anything. "Once," he answers. "Once when I was feeling spiteful. I'd tried to reach you that day and you were ignoring me… and she was there and, well, you can guess what happened."

I stiffen in his arms, but I can't blame him for his actions. I was never his girlfriend and I was the one who avoided him at all costs. While this revelation feels like a bullet to the chest, I can't begrudge him one night with his ex while he had no ties to me. _He never had ties to me._

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" I ask, genuinely confused.

"Well, I didn't do it to hurt you." He pauses and I feel his body tense against my back. "Okay, I guess I did, but now that I see you're hurting, I regret it."

"I'm not hurting." This is only a small lie. "You've been single this whole time. You don't owe me anything." He mutters something in response, but it's too low for me to hear.

"Since the day you drove up broken and bleeding in my driveway, I feel like a changed man. It's hard to even think about my past decisions, because I can't see myself making the same ones today. I might not have been serious about anything besides my career in the past, but after your near death experience, I feel like my priorities have shifted. I don't know how to describe it, I just feel so _different._ "

"I do too. And I'm sorry. I know I should have acted like an adult and just talked to you, but when it came to you, I couldn't think straight."

Edward smiles at this and holds me closer. "I feel the same way when I'm around you. We're quite the pair, aren't we?"

The vibes in the room turn from neutral to something much more tense. The emotion between us is palpable and he's lowering his head toward mine before I can even register what he's doing. He gives my lips a small kiss, as if he were testing the waters. When I don't pull away, he deepens the kiss, ever so gently. His lips are soft and wet against mine, teasing me and testing me like never before. I squeeze his hands, which are still interlocked with mine, resting on my stomach. As he deepens the kiss even further - teasing my bottom lip with his tongue and begging for more access - the phone rings.

He breaks away just enough to say, "I'll let it go to voicemail," before gently bringing his lips back to mine.

Before things can go any further, my mom's voice travels from the answering machine into the bathroom. I become stock-still in his arms and he pulls away so we can listen to her worried message. My eyes fill with tears. I was so worried about protecting my parents and not wanting them to get involved, but I should've known they would worry regardless. I should've been a good daughter and called them sooner.

"Let's get you out of the bath, dried and dressed in your pajamas so you can call your mom back," Edward says, looking more relaxed than I've ever seen him.

He steps out of the tub, and wraps a towel around his waist, before gently lifting me out of the water. I wrap my arms around his neck, holding onto him so he can't set me down right away. "Thank you for doing that for me. I always feel so much better when you're close to me like that. It makes me forget about everything else."

He smiles at this and kisses my forehead. "I don't want you to have to worry about anything. I've got you now and I'm not going anywhere."

 **A/N: Please don't flame me, you guys! The characters made me do it haha. I'll be posting my EPOV outtake of "Every Breath You Take" in my FB group. I'm thinking I might do an outtake of this chapter as well! Love you guys and see you next update!**

 ****Fun Horror Movie Fact-** _ **The Texas Chainsaw Massacre's**_ **original title was** _ **Head Cheese.**_ ******


	28. Chapter 27: Reconnecting

**Giant thanks to my betas, Sherry and Paige! I definitely couldn't do this without you!**

 **BPOV:**

"Bella, it's been over a week since we've heard from you. I know you didn't want us to come to the hospital, and we respected your wishes… but, honey, you _have_ to tell us what's going on! Your father and I are worried sick about you. I want to come see you, baby. I just want to see you're okay for myself." There's a long pause, and then she continues, "Well, give me a call back. And soon. I don't think I can stand not knowing how you are for much longer. If I don't hear from you sometime today, your father and I are jumping on the next plane and flying down there. Just you watch."

Part of me feels guilty, disgustingly so, but another more prominent part, knows I'm doing everything in my power to keep my parents safe. I'd be devastated if anything happened to them. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew I played a part in either of them being hurt. Whoever is after me has details about my parents. I'm sure if he were to get close enough to do them, he'd use it to his advantage. because he probably knows I'd do anything to save them. And he'd be right. I won't allow anything to happen to them.

"Let me call mom back," I say as soon as her voicemail ends. "She needs to hear my voice." God, when I think about it, I've truly been a horrible daughter. While I've had their best interests at heart, I should've reached out to them sooner. I can blame the drugs, I can blame the stress, but the truth of the matter is, I thought I'd breakdown if I talked to my mother. If she heard my voice, she would've come here straightaway.

Edward nods and hands me the cordless phone for his landline. "Why don't I go make you something to drink while you two chat. Do you want a cup of hot cocoa or something else?"

I smile. He knows me too well. "I'd love that, thank you. I don't know how long I'll be…"

"Take as long as you need. Do you want some privacy?"

I shrug. "I'd like to have you close. Or at least where I can see you. I hate the thought of being alone; besides, there's nothing I'm going to say to her that you can't hear." I feel embarrassed admitting my fears to him, but I can't help but feel paranoid whenever he's not near me.

"Okay," he answers with a smile. "I'll grab your drink and be right back."

I watch him leave, still feeling the effects of the kiss we shared in the bathtub. I've never felt so close to him. He opened up to me and told me things I didn't want to hear, but now I feel more in tune with him than I ever have. I can't blame him for what he did while we weren't messing around. I made the choice to cut things off and avoid him; therefore, what he did in my absence isn't something I can be angry at him for. Sure, it's a bitter pill to swallow, but swallow it, I most certainly will. Now, I'm choosing him.

As soon as he left the room, I pick up the phone and dial my parents' home phone. It rings a few times before my mother picks up. She doesn't recognize the number, but after a few moments of silence on my end, she knows who is calling.

"Bella? God, Bella, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, mom," I say. My voice is so weak, it surprises me. Just hearing my mother's voice makes me feel so young and vulnerable. All of a sudden, I wish she were here with me. I just want her to hold me and tell me everything is going to be all right just like she used to do when I was growing up.

"Bella, we've been so worried about you. Why didn't you call us sooner?"

"I've been focusing on getting better, mom. Besides, I didn't know if seeing you was safe."

"Safe?" My mother sounds as if she's testing the word. "Bella, what exactly is going on? How serious is this?"

"Well, you know I was attacked…" I trail off, not wanting to burden her with every detail.

"Bella," she says, impatiently, "I know it's more than that. What aren't you telling me?"

"There's this guy… he's been stalking me and has information on everyone I know," I reply after a few heartbeats. "I don't know who he is or how long he's been watching me. I found some evidence he left behind in my apartment, but when the police did a search they couldn't find any of it." I take a deep breath, before continuing, "It's not just that, though. He knows you're my parents and had your address. The police believe he's just taunting me with it, but we can't be sure… Maybe you and dad should leave town for a while. I don't know where you should go, but don't come here. It's not safe."

"Why don't you come stay with us, baby? I don't want you staying in California with some lunatic running around on the loose. Bella, honey, can't you just come home?"

I shift in my wheelchair. "I'm in no position to be moved, mom. I can barely walk. Besides, I've been staying with Edward, he's been taking care of me."

"Edward?" I can practically see the wheels in her mind turning. Leave it to my mother to think about my lovelife during a dire straits situation. "Wasn't he your director? The one you've mentioned to me a few times?" _Is he your boyfriend?_ She doesn't ask this, but I know she wants to.

"Yes, he's taking care of me, mom. You don't have to worry."

"Are you sure I can't come down there? How will that nutjob ever know?"

"Mom, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't need to worry about you and dad too, right now. If you want to make me feel better, just stay as far away from here as you possibly can. Far away from _me_. I'm his target."

"You're so brave," mom says, and I can hear the tears in her voice.

"Oh, mom. Don't cry. I'm fine, really." I tell her all about my surgery and my recovery so far, hoping that it calms her down and assures her that I'm truly doing fine. Mom calms down, but I can still tell she wishes she could jump on a plane and come to California.

Edward comes back into the living room with a mug of hot cocoa in hand and gives me a sheepish smile before placing it on the small table at my side. He sits on the couch across from me, picking up and unlocking his tablet. I feel better now that he's near.

"I'll see you as soon as this whole mess is over. I promise."

"Bella… I just don't know about this. Are you sure? We're only a short plane ride away."

"I'm sure, mom. I just have a feeling that this is my best option."

She sighs. "Well, your father is at work right now, but will you call him later? He would love to hear your voice. He's been so worried about you. He's barely slept. Talking to you would make him feel better. "

"Of course, I'll call him." I miss my daddy, too. Especially at a time like this. "I'll talk to you soon, mom. Take care of yourself."

"You too, Bella. Stay safe. And please keep me informed. I spend every day worrying about you."

I roll my eyes and smile. There's something about this messed up conversation that feels so _normal._ "Of course, mom. I love you."

"I love you, too. This Edward guy better be taking good care of you."

I roll my eyes again and smile harder. It's amazing how comforting the sound of my mom's voice is. "He does. He will. Bye, mom."

"Goodbye, sweetheart. I'll talk to you tonight. Remember to call your father."

"Of course," I say before we say goodbye once more and hang up. As soon as I set the phone down on the table beside me and pick up my drink, Edward looks up from his tablet.

"How'd it go?"

"Good," I say before taking a sip. It burns the roof of my mouth, but I smile, delighted by the familiar taste. "She's worried about me, of course, but I've convinced her not to come anywhere near California."

Edward gives me a sad smile and nods. "It must be hard for her. I couldn't imagine being so far away from you."

A small smile tugs at my lips. Maybe this time things will work between us, and he'll never have to be far away from me again. I'm tired of the distance. I'm tired of being afraid of what might be. If this whole ordeal has taught me anything, it's to live in the moment and appreciate what you have while you have it. I've always been so worried about my future, but no longer will I let that keep me from living in the present. I've wasted so much time already, and I want to live with regrets any more. I don't know how much longer I'll have and I don't know what tomorrow will bring, but I do know I want to spend that time with Edward. I want to make up for the time we've lost because of my choices. I want to do right by him, since he's giving up so much to take care of me every single day.

 ****Fun Horror Movie Fact- Around 10 minutes into the movie,** _ **Scream**_ **, when the killer smashes his head through a window and is hit in the face with a phone, director Wes Craven is actually wearing the costume and was really hit in the face.****


	29. Chapter 28: Night In

**Like always, a giant thanks to my betas, Sherry and Paige. I couldn't do this without you two!**

" _I see a bad moon a-rising_

 _I see trouble on the way_

 _I see earthquakes and lightnin'_

 _I see bad times today._

 _Don't go 'round tonight_

 _It's bound to take your life_

 _There's a bad moon on the rise."_

 _-Creedence Clearwater Revival-_

 **BPOV:**

The next few days are thankfully uneventful. Eat, sleep, suffer from nightmares, lather, rinse, repeat. Edward has been amazing though. He's always with me, making sure every one of my needs are met. I feel like there's no way I'll ever be able to repay him for this. I've never felt so cared for in my entire life… I've never felt so at ease, like I'm home.

To my dismay, things haven't gone further than a few kisses here and there between us. I've been burning for him like I used to, but my body still aches from all the trauma its experienced. I know things won't be able to go further until I heal. I try to focus on other things, but it's hard to focus on anything else while Edward is around. In the past week we've grown so used to each other's constant companionship. It's like we've lived together for years. We can talk for hours or sit in a comfortable silence and do our own things. Whatever we do, we always seem to be on the same page with each other.

As I sit comfortably with a pillow propped behind my back, I'm close to finishing the book I started reading this morning. I would've finished it much sooner, if Edward hadn't been perched on the sofa across the room, typing away on his laptop and distracting me. With his messy hair, glasses, and the sexy way he bites down on his bottom lip as he writes, I can't help but feel captivated by him. I steal glances over the top of my paperback and hope he doesn't notice. However, judging by the small smirk on his handsome face, I think he most definitely has noticed. He pulls off his glasses and rubs his eyes before turning to me with a sly, sexy smile.

"Want to do something special for dinner tonight? I thought I could have something delivered since I can't take you anywhere special."

Actually, he could take me someplace special because I'm not exactly housebound, but I'm too frightened to leave the house. Just the idea of leaving the safety of these walls makes me want to hyperventilate. I haven't heard any news from Detectives King and Martin, and I'm starting to wonder how much longer they'll investigate into my case before they give up hope. The idea of this remaining unsolved makes me want to heave, but I know I can't do anything about it. At least, not yet.

"That sounds wonderful," I reply with a yawn. "What were you thinking?"

He shrugs. "Why don't you let me surprise you?" It's obvious that he has something planned, and while I'm not a fan of surprises per se, I decide not push him any further. He seems so excited about this, and now I'm wondering what he's planned.

Edward shoots me a smile as he sets his laptop on the coffee table and retrieves his phone. He winks at me before heading into the kitchen. I hear him talking on the phone, but I can't make out what he's ordering for us. Whatever he's doing, it seems like he has it all planned out. I relax in my wheelchair and continue to read, trying to focus on the words on the page instead of allowing all of my thoughts to center around Edward like they usually do.

I quickly become engrossed in my book and an hour and a half flies by without me noticing. As soon as I finish the last page and place it on my lap, and look up to find Edward standing in the doorway watching at me. His gaze makes me flush. I know I don't look amazing. My face is still bruised and covered in small scars, but he makes me feel pretty when he looks at me like that. He makes me feel like nothing is wrong with me. I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear while ducking my head, feeling a little self-conscious under his gaze, and look away.

"Are you ready to eat? Our food is on the table."

"The food came already?" I can't believe I hadn't even heard the doorbell ring or the delivery guy dropping off our food. I've been so on guard lately, and feeling so paranoid, it's hard to believe I missed the sounds of someone entering the house. I guess Edward's presence completely puts me at ease. I don't know if that's a good thing… or a bad thing. I don't like the idea of not being aware of what's going on around me.

"I made sure delivery guy was quiet. I didn't want to distract you from your book." Edward walks over to me and kisses the top of my head before wheeling me to the kitchen. "I think you're going to love this. I wanted to get you something filling, God knows you need something more than Pop-Tarts and my mac and cheese."

"I like those things," I say with a sly smile, just as we cross the threshold from the hallway into the dining room. As soon as I look up, the vision of what he's done takes my breath away. The long dining room table is covered with beautiful candlelight. He wheels me toward my spot at the table without a chair, where I find a pretty bouquet of daisies laying next to my setting. The smell of garlic, basil, and tomatoes fill my senses as he gently pushes me up to the table. I practically salivate at the sight of my favorite meal. _How could he possibly have known?_ I mean, I've gone from being fed through a tube to transitioning to a point where I could just barely keep my food down. After that, it was a challenge finding foods that didn't upset my stomach. Now, seeing this, it feels like I'm looking at a mirage, an optical illusion that can't possibly be real.

This is such a stark contrast from everything I've been through. Everyday with Edward has felt like heaven on Earth in comparison to the hell I've endured. If I'm being completely honest with myself, I'm sure I'd feel deliriously happy with Edward even if I hadn't had a near death experience. It's sad to think I didn't realize what I had right in front of me until I a life-altering experience.

"I love it," I finally say, realizing Edward was waiting with bated breath for my approval of his surprise. "I can't believe you did all of this."

"It was nothing," he says with a wave of his hand before sitting down on the chair to my right. "I sort of went overboard when I was ordering the food." He snorts and I can't help but laugh as well, as I see the plethora of choices sitting a few feet away from us. "I didn't know what you would want, so I just ordered a variety of different things. As well as dessert," he says with a wink before reaching out to grab the bottle of red wine in front of him. "Would you like a glass?"

"A small one, please."

He pours me a glass before pouring one for himself. He holds it up and says, "To new beginnings." I'll toast to that, but I can't help but think of the one thing holding me back from achieving a true rebirth in my life. "What is it?" he asks with a frown, putting his glass of wine back down on the table.

"It's nothing." When his gaze doesn't waver, I continue, "Well, I don't know if I'll really have a 'new beginning' until that madman is found."

Edward's gaze darkens and he nods. I know he wants this bastard locked up just as much as I do. "He'll be found, Bella. I know it. He has to. He'll mess up at some point and then they'll catch him." He's so optimistic. I wish I could feel the same way. "Try not to think about it. Let's not give him the satisfaction."

He's right. I bet that freak would like knowing he has me living in fear. He'd like the fact he's ruining my life and any chance at happiness I may have. I don't want to give him the satisfaction, but sometimes I feel like I can't help it. I can't help the anxiety that overwhelms me every time I hear a _creak_ in the floorboards or the dread that fills me every time I'm alone.

"You'll move past this, Bella," Edward says, as if he was reading my mind.

I smile and take a sip of my wine. "Let's not talk about him anymore. I don't want to ruin this evening by thinking about him."

He nods and gives me a proud smile, although I don't know what he could possibly be proud of. I always feel like I'm being so weak. I push those thoughts aside and dig in. I can't believe how much I missed this. It tastes so wonderful. I eat half the plate before I pull away to look at Edward. I flush, and take another sip of my wine.

"It's really good then?" Edward teases me. He looks so happy. "I'm glad you're enjoying this. I wanted to take you out, but since we can't right now, I thought I'd wine and dine you here at home."

"It's so wonderful. I can't thank you enough for this." I take a few more bites and smile. "Maybe we can do this every night?" I tease him.

"If it makes you happy, we'll do it." Edward reaches out and traces the daisies' petals with his long fingers. "I thought we could put these on the nightstand by our bed in the guest room. So you'll have something pretty to look at."

"You really do think of everything," I think aloud.

Edward smiles and looks down at the remaining food on his plate. "I just know this is hard on you. You've been cooped up in this house since your release from the hospital. I just want you to have a good time."

"I like being cooped up here," I say, sincerely. "You make me feel so safe. I honestly don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough."

"You being here is all the thanks I need," Edward says, his eyes burning with emotion as he looks up and stares into my eyes. "I like taking care of you, Bella. Just because I love you being here."

I love being here. It just feels right. As happiness washes over me, I begin to feel a sinking sensation in the pit of my stomach, like something's going to go wrong. I'm sure I'm just being paranoid, but I can't help feel like I'm waiting for the other shoe, in my proverbial life, to drop. _Stay positive!_ I encourage myself, believing if I repeat the mantra long enough it'll penetrate my thick skull. _Focus on the time you have right now with him!_ Whatever is going to happen, will happen when it's time. Until then, I should enjoy this happiness while I can because I never know when someone might come along and snatch it away from me.

 **A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews! Things are about to get really good between these two ;).**

 ****Fun Horror Movie Fact- The name of the high school in** _ **Carrie**_ **is Bates High, a reference to Norman Bates from** _ **Psycho.**_ **In addition, the four-note violin theme from** _ **Psycho**_ **is used throughout the film.****


	30. Chapter 29: Night In Part II

**Here's another chapter you guys! I hope you enjoy it! And I hope you all had an amazing New Year!**

 **Thanks to my beta, Paige, for editing this !**

 **BPOV:**

After dinner Edward treated me to an evening of movies and popcorn-a relaxed evening that I've grown to miss. The closer I get to him, the less frightened I feel about everything else. I barely think about my problems when he's around to keep me company. He makes me feel like I'm the only person in the world. I can't express how much his attention means to me. After the first movie, _Notting Hill_ , which was my choice, definitely not his, Edward asked if he could pamper me further. I had no clue what he meant by that. He already pampers me so much, so I couldn't understand what more he could possibly do.

Edward leaves for a moment, and then comes back with a bottle of baby blue nail polish as well as a bottle of top coat. I stare at him in shock. I can't believe someone like him, older, mysterious, and covered in horror movie inspired tattoos, is going to paint my nails.

He gives me a sheepish smile as soon as he sees my expression. "My sister gave me the idea."

"Your sister?" He's never really mentioned having a sister. I thought he was an only child.

"Well, she's my adoptive sister," he explains as he takes a seat on the couch at my side. "She's studying abroad right now."

"And you told her about me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he says with a confused grin.

I don't know why I'm surprised. I guess I'm just under the impression that once you tell your parents about a girl, it tends to give them certain expectations. Even if you insist time and time again that it's only a friendship, they'll think it's something more. I wonder how much Edward has told his family or if he's only mentioned me to his sister. I wonder if he's shared all the gory and horrific details.

"So, want me to paint your nails? I know it's difficult for you now that you're…" he trails off, as he looks at my injuries.

I smile and nod. Something about the idea of this man painting my nails makes me absolutely giddy. With great concentration, Edward twists open the bottle of baby blue polish and with intense precision, he begins to paint my bare nail. I have to suppress a laugh, because something about his intense focus towards such a girlish task is too much for me to handle. I've never seen someone paint a nail more seriously. Although, he does everything with passion. Whether it's directing a movie or making me a cup of tea, he performs every task like it's incredibly important. Even if it's small. My thoughts take a more inappropriate turn as I consider this. He lives life the way he fucks. Passionately. He's passionate about everything.

"You okay, Bella?"

I blush, wondering how I must look right now. I've always been easy to read. Especially when I'm turned on like this. We haven't had sex in a long time- _I_ haven't had sex in a long time-and getting off has been something that's long overdue. With every horrible thing going on, sex has been the last thing on my mind. But now that I've relaxed and have Edward close enough to feel the heat radiating off his body, it's hard to think about anything else.

Realizing I've yet to give him a response, I blush even more before responding, "I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Thinking about what, pretty girl?"

"How funny you look painting my nails," I say with a playful snicker.

He looks down at the three nails he has painted with a single coat and smiles. "Shut it, Bella. You know I'm doing a good job," he responds just as playfully.

"You're doing a great job," I agree, watching as he finishes up my index finger and moves on to my thumb. "Have you done this before?"

"Have I painted nails before? No," he answers with a chuckle. "I've got to say, this is definitely a first."

"Well, I'm lucky to be your first, concerning at least one thing," I tease him.

"You're the first of many things, Bella," he says seriously. When I give him a curious look, he quickly adds, "Well, the first of many things besides sex."

I throw my head back and giggle. "How'd you lose it?" I ask as I watch him move on to my right hand.

"Ugh," he groans, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?"

Edward gives me an incredulous look. "How about you, Bella?"

I smile at the awkward memory and respond, "I lost it in a cheap hotel room after my junior prom."

"How was it?"

"Horrible," I respond with a laugh. "Oh, Edward. I just layed there being embarrassed for him."

Edward laughs at this as he paints. "My dad walked in on me losing my virginity."

"No." I laugh. "You have to be joking."

"I wish I was, Bella. I wish I was."

He finishes up the first coat on both of my hands and blows gently on my fingernails. His breath tickles my skin and I close my eyes, allowing myself to just relax. I keep them closed as he finishes the second coat, listening to his humming as he works. Since he hasn't started another movie for us to watch yet, the only sound in the room is him humming "She's A Rainbow". He finishes up the top coat and blows my nails dry, treating me with such care that I want to cry.

"All done," he whispers and I hear him set the polishes on the table. "You want to watch another movie now?"

Another movie is the last thing on my mind. I thought I wanted a relaxing night, but now I want something much more exciting. After his "date" of an amazing dinner, a chick-flick, and painting my nails, I want to spend the night rewarding him. Well, that's not the only reason why I'm doing it. Since I'm still injured the night will consist more of him pleasuring me.

"I'm a little tired, Edward… can we just go to bed?"

Edward frowns, perhaps wondering if I'm upset about something since I'm usually such a night owl. If only he knew…

"Um, yeah. Let me turn everything off down here and we can go up."

We've been watching movies in his basement, which has been turned into his own personal movie theater. I'm glad he suggested it, because, while I was weary of him carrying me down here at first, I'm grateful he did. A change of scenery is definitely nice.

Edward's quick to turn everything off and picks me up to carry me up the short flight of stairs. I rest my head on his chest, enjoying the feel of him. I listen to his heartbeat flutter and smile. I'm sure he doesn't suspect anything, but with the way I've been looking at him, he might have some sort of clue. I can't believe I'm going to seduce him in my condition, but I feel like if I don't, I'm going to spontaneously combust. With everything going on in my life right now I feel like I just need to relax-get fucked. I want to feel something in my body other than pain and trauma. I want to feel Edward rocking inside me. I want to feel him come.

"If you're not tired, I can always play some movies in here," Edward suggests as he sets me on the bed we've been sharing since I moved in.

"No, that's okay. I just want your company." I give him a coy smile, or at least, what I _think_ is a coy smile, and he responds by raking his hand through his messy hair.

"Do you want some help washing up?"

I shake my head.

"Well, I'm going to wash up real fast."

He looks like he's going to say "don't go anywhere" but then realizes how dumb that would sound. I'm not great with my wheelchair. I'm definitely not coordinated enough to slide into it from my bed. The one time I tried, I almost fell on my face, giving myself yet another injury.

As soon as he's gone. I decide to underdress. My body definitely isn't what it once was, but the lights in the room are dim enough for me to feel comfortable. Tonight is about me, and I don't want to focus on my insecurities. My scars will fade. They've already started to become less red and irritated. My skin is marred, but I don't think Edward will mind. At least, I hope he won't. He's seen me naked, but not in a sexual way, since my attack. Even when he kissed me in the bath, I'd been well covered by the bubbles. There's no hiding right now. I strip out of my shirt and pants and take off my bra before I pull the covers up around me and wait for him in my panties.

He stops in his tracks as soon as he sees me. The covers are up to my chin and as he meets my heated gaze. I know he knows what's on my mind. He steps forward and pulls the sheets down so he can get a glimpse of what's underneath. As soon as he sees my naked tits, he drops the sheets and rakes his hand through his hair again.

"Bella…"

"Just get into bed, Edward." Realizing how vulnerable and demanding I sound, I quietly add, "Please."

To my surprise, he pulls off his shirt and boxers and walks around to his side of the bed. His cock is growing as he moves, and I wonder if he wants this as much as I do, or if his body is just reacting regardless of his feelings. He slides under the covers and inches toward me until he's close enough to wrap his arm comfortably around my shoulder and pull me against him. He doesn't say anything. He begins to kiss my forehead and cheeks before finally, my lips. His kiss is gentle and teasing. I sigh as my body slacks against his. He's tentative, yet passionate at the same time. His lips are intoxicating and for a moment, I feel like my old self. I'd love him for simply providing me with this small escape alone, but now, I'm wondering if I just really love him in general. All of him.

His hand travels down my body and stops as he feels my panties. He kisses me once more before pulling away to ask, "You sure about this, beautiful? I don't want it to be painful for you…"

"You can be gentle. I don't think it will hurt as long as we're careful," I say hopefully, as his fingers trail across my leg brace. My casts and braces aren't the sexiest thing in the world… but we'll have to make due. Nonetheless, Edward's turned on and that's all that matters to me. I can forget about everything else.

Edward lets go of me for a moment, and reaches down to pull my panties down my legs. He gives me a soft smile as he pulls them off. "Let me take care of you, Bella," he says, before disappearing under the covers.

I gasp as I feel his mouth on me. His tongue works against my clit causing all of the other aches and pains in my body to become completely insignificant. I grab ahold of his hair, keeping his head in place as I search for my release. It creeps up on me, before shooting through me so quickly that all I can do is scream. Edward travels back up my body with a cocky smile on my face. He kisses me and I can taste myself on his lips. Edward rubs his blushing tip against my entrance, but doesn't thrust inside.

"I'm worried I'm going to hurt you."

I can tell he's trying hard to contain himself. He's practically shaking on top of me. "You won't. I know you won't. Let's just take it slow."

He nods, and without another remark, he thrusts inside. He feels so huge, he barely fits. It's been such a long time for me, and I feel so much tighter than usual. He gives me a moment to adjust, before pulling out until just the tip of his cock remains inside me, and then thrusts back in. I gasp and try to open my legs wider for him. With my leg brace on it's a little difficult, but it's doable. While he's careful with me and tries his best not to brush against my injuries, his thrusts are hard, quick, and would've been unforgiving had I not relished in them. It doesn't take long for me to find my release, and Edward follows shortly after.

He rolls off of me with a satisfied moan and pulls my slightly sweaty body against his. I sigh, feeling lethargic as I listen to his heartbeat. I run my finger up and down his chest, enjoying the feeling of his lean muscles underneath my finger tips. When I see my nails he worked so hard on, I smile and a soft giggle escapes my lips.

"What is it, beautiful?" he asks as he props himself up to look at me.

"It's just, you messed up my nails," I inform him with a laugh as I hold my hand up for him to see.

"I'll redo them," he says as he grabs my hand and kisses the back of it.

"Tomorrow," I tell him with a yawn. "You've worn me out."

"Really?" he asks with a smirk. "I don't think you look worn out enough. But I think I can do something about that…"

 **A/N: So, that was a cute chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! :)**

 ****Fun Horror Movie Fact- Danny Lloyd, who played Danny in** _ **The Shining**_ **, didn't know he was filming a horror movie. He thought he was filming a drama.****


	31. Chapter 30: Possible Justice

**Here's another update! I'm working hard on finishing this story for you guys! I really think you'll love it-or at least I hope! After this one is finished, I'm going to be finishing Rodeo Nights, and finally A Rogue of My Own, which is my romance novel inspired story that isn't edited. So, there's probably a lot of horrific mistakes in that one, but I wanted to finish it nonetheless because I know some people like it!**

 **Giant thanks to Paige for editing this! She's such an amazing beta!**

 **This story is about to spiral out of control, so I hope you're ready for a crazy ending! I'm excited to write it!**

 **BPOV:**

Over the past few days, life had begun to seem uneventful. I almost got used to my little slice of normalcy. That is until this morning happened, and reality came crashing down. They sounded hopeful over the phone. King called to say he'd found the guy-or at least, _thought_ he found the guy. He found a few men whom fit my description and requested I come in to see if I could identify one of them as my attacker. I don't know how to feel about this. Part of me is hopeful, while another, more prominent part, is overwhelmed by a feeling of dread that sticks to me like a piece of gum on the bottom of my shoe. No matter what I do, it never goes away. I almost want something to happen so I can get some sort of relief from the tension this dread causes.

What if one of the men I see today is my attacker? How will I react to that? Will I be able to look him in the eyes? I _want_ to look him in the eyes. I want him to know that while he hurt me physically, my scars don't run deep enough for him to hurt me psychologically as well. Even though my PTSD is crippling at times, he doesn't have to know that. He doesn't have to know shit. I hope he fucking rots in prison. He deserves that and more. He deserves to experience the same terror he forced upon me.

What _really_ terrifies me is the question that keeps nagging at me-what if one of these men isn't my attacker? That will mean he's still out there… looking for me. Will I be able to handle that news? My hopes aren't very high for this afternoon, but I'll be crushed if he isn't part of the line up. While I don't want to see him ever again, I _do_ want to know he's been captured. Then I can go back to my normal life. Well, my _somewhat_ normal life. I'm not sure if it'll ever be truly normal again. After this is over, I'm sure every news outlet will want to hear the story of how America's scream queen was attacked and violated in real life. Morbid curiosity has already captured the hearts and minds of most of America. Thankfully, Edward has told them to kindly "fuck off" every time they've reached out, because talking about that night is the last thing I want to do. It reminds me of the one time I was watching _Shark Week_ and they were interviewing a shark attack victim on a boat at sea. And I thought, "Wow, that's the absolute last place that guy wants to freaking be. He just got attacked by a shark the year before and you're taking him out to the middle of the ocean to talk about it? Who came up with that?" It would be like interviewing me about my attack in the very parking garage where it happened. Which I'm sure isn't beneath some reporters.

I've practically been on lock-down since my attack, so I haven't had to see any news articles about me. Although, I'm sure they're out there. I would ask Edward about getting me a pile of various tabloids, but I'm not sure I want to feed my curiosity. I don't want to hear about what they think happened that night. Now that I'm laying low, it's almost like I'm invisible. I don't have to worry about anything going on in the outside world. All I have to worry about is Edward, and staying alive.

"You want to bathe before we get going, Bella?"

I look up from my tea and find a freshly shaven Edward standing in front of me. I take a sip of my tea and try to enjoy the last bit of my morning. I feel like this is the calm before the storm, so I'd might as well appreciate the quiet while I can.

"Do we have time?"

Edward nods and gives me a soft smile. I know he must be feeling my anxiety.

"I'd like that, then."

I take a long, hot bath, not wanting to leave the tub. Edward takes special care in washing my hair today and even rubs my neck to release some of the tension before he pulls the plug and reaches over to lift me out of the tub. He helps me get dressed and sits with me while I take a moment to apply some makeup and do my hair. I want to look as nice as I possibly can today. I don't want this man to know how badly he's hurt me.

"Are you ready to go, beautiful? I'd say we didn't have to do it today… but we want to get this man behind bars."

"I understand that," I respond weakly.

Edward helps me into my chair and for the first time in a long time, I leave his house. The crisp air is a shock to my senses. I feel like it's been decades since I've been outside. The enjoyment is short lived; it doesn't take long for my paranoia to kick in. My eyes dart all around, as though I'm expecting my attacker to be hiding off in the distance somewhere. There's so many places for him to hide out here… so many possibilites. I wonder if he knows where I'm staying. I wonder if he knows about Edward.

"Bella? Baby, are you all right?"

I close my eyes and try to breathe. "Just get me in the car, please."

Edward looks grim all of a sudden and quickly does what I say. I'm shaking by the time he gets me in the passenger seat of his car. He kisses my forehead before closing the door and folding up my wheelchair and sliding it into the backseat.

I'm tense during the whole drive over to the precinct. I'm constantly waiting for something to happen. My eyes dart around the city as I look for his familiar face on the street. Maybe they have him in police custody. Maybe he won't be able to come after me ever again. My hopes seem futile. I doubt they found him though, that would be so… anticlimactic. I feel like life just doesn't work out that way. That would be like the television ending to my problems. He'll get caught and Edward and I will live happily ever after. No, life never seems to work that way. At least if I expect the worst, I won't be disappointed.

"We're almost there, Bella. Maybe after we finish up with this you can pick someplace you'd like to go? Maybe see a movie… go to a nice restaurant… do some shop-"

"I'd like to go home after this," I cut him off, as I continue to stare out the window.

"Okay. Home it is."

I sigh, feeling bad for taking my stress out on him. "I'm sorry. I'm just not in the mood for anything right now, but thank you for suggesting it."

He smiles and nods. I don't think he minds anything I throw at him. I think, above all, he just wants to make me happy. Him _wanting_ to make me happy _does_ make me happy. I wonder if he knows that. When I'm in my right mind, I should tell him.

When we finally arrive at the police station, my anxiety soars through the roof, and becomes debilitating. My heart begins to race and beat so rapidly in my chest, I'm sure it's going to burst. I put my head in my hands and wait for it to pass, trying desperately not to freak out more and worsen my current condition. Edward puts his hand on my back and begins to rub comforting circles. He's used to my panic attacks by now. When I first came home from the hospital, I would have them constantly. And while being drugged and disoriented, they were absolutely terrifying. Now, they're somewhat manageable.

When I could finally breathe normally again, I look to Edward and search his eyes for some comfort. He smiles at me and I lean forward, closing the distance between us, bringing my lips to meet his. His lips are soft and they feel like home. I kiss him until I can't remember what I was so scared of.

"Are you ready, Bella? We could sit in the car a little longer if you'd like."

"No, I'm ready," I say, trying to convince myself it's the truth as I utter the words. Today might be the day I face him again and I'm ready to see justice be brought down upon him. While I'd like to deliver that justice myself, I'll take it anyway I can get it.

 ****Fun Horror Movie Fact- To keep costs of equipment low,** _ **The Texas Chainsaw Massacre,**_ **filmed 16 hours a day, 7 days a week, for a 30 day period until the movie was complete. Which is totally insane! Could you imagine?****

 **Also… Dear Guest Reviewer,**

 **I usually don't do this** _ **but**_ **since my grandfather just died on New Year's Eve and I'm really not in the mood, I'll go ahead and say this. If you don't like something, don't read it! Literally no one cares whether you read this or not. Instead of giving someone a nasty little message because they had an error in their story… consider maybe getting a life. Just for you, I'm going to try this one more time! :). Maybe you should get LAID and then you can stop acting like a complete twat online. Did I spell that correctly this time?**

 **Sorry guys! It's like 99.9 % of you are completely stellar and amazing, but there's always that one person who just has to totally kill all of those good vibes! I used to be totally okay with GRs because most of the time it was just people who didn't have an account and just wanted to comment like everyone else, or maybe someone who didn't have time to sign in. But lately it's just been rude a lot of people.** _ **Maybe it's the holidays?**_ **If you want to say something constructive, just sign in! Or you can even send me a PM and I promise to not just attack you for it. I've just seen this being a problem for tons of other writers in the fandom right now. Most of my GR are really tame, but I've seen some lately for other authors that are downright horrible. I'm not going to say, "if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all," because some GR, albeit brutal, are still helpful to me for the most part. But I** _ **will**_ **say, just keep in mind that we're all human and are doing this for fun.**

 **Sorry if I just came across like a complete bitch, but my papa just died** _ **and**_ **I'm on my period… so you can only imagine. Writing is what makes me happy, so it always sucks when someone is killing all the good vibes you have. I hope you have an awesome week this week! Until next time…**


	32. Chapter 31: Familiar Faces

**Giant thanks to Paige for editing this chapter! You're seriously the best ever!**

 **BPOV:**

Malice fills my heart when I consider what I'd like to do to my attacker. If he's here today, I can't wait to see his end. Well, this won't be the _absolute_ end for him, but if all goes well, he'll be rotting in prison for the rest of his miserable life. I'd like to do more to him than that, though. He _deserves_ more than that, but unfortunately, I can't do to him what he did to me. Although, I dream of doing so. Constantly.

Edward wheels me into the police station. A man behind the desk is barking orders at us to follow him to a back room. I close my eyes as he pushes me down the hallway, trying to cope with the anxiety brewing inside of me. I want to be strong from the moment we enter. I don't want to seem like the weak girl my attacker believes I am.

As soon as we enter the room, I open my eyes to find two familiar faces staring back at me. King and Martin look at me, their expressions guarded. I don't dare look at the line-up. Not yet. I try to read their facial expressions, trying to find a sliver of hope in their eyes, but their faces are blank, revealing absolutely nothing. I thought they'd look more… happy or excited, I suppose, like they'd accomplished something. Instead, they look almost passive. At least, Martin does. His face gives away the most. He looks agitated about something, but what, I don't know.

King steps forward and asks that I take a look at the lineup. With anxiety crippling my movements, I slowly turn toward the men standing behind the glass. I know they can't see me, but it still feels like every one of them is looking straight through my soul. I start from the far left, and move to the right, pausing on each face to find the eyes that I remember. I don't so much as breathe during the duration of my search. The breath that had been caught in my throat comes rushing out. My hopes are dashed. None of the faces look familiar. Not a single one. None of these men have those beautiful, yet menacing eyes that have haunted my dreams for weeks. I don't know how to feel. I don't know what to say. I sit silent in my wheelchair, awaiting a question from one of the detectives.

"Well, Miss Swan, what do you think? Do any of these men look familiar to you?" Martin asks, a note of hope in his voice.

I wonder if he was the one who put the lineup together. I wonder if he's waiting to hear of his success. "No," I answer simply, refusing to meet anyone's gaze.

"Are you certain?" Martin asks, obviously not convinced.

I fight the urge to roll my eyes. Wouldn't I know what my attacker looked like? "I'm positive," I answer quickly.

"But-"

"You heard the woman. She's certain it's not any of these men," King cuts him off.

"My apologies, Miss Swan," Martin says.

There's something underlying in his tone. Hostility? Could that be it? But why would Martin feel hostile toward me? I've barely spoken to the man. Maybe he just wants this case closed as badly as I do. I look a little more closely at him. He can't be that old. Thirty, thirty-three at the most. I'm sure he wants to prove himself. I bet he hasn't been a detective for long. Maybe I'm just imagining this hostility coming from him. I'm sure I've been imagining a lot of things lately. One of the many symptoms of being so constantly paranoid.

"It's okay. I wish he would've been here," I respond quietly.

"Well, we'll find him soon. I promise," King says.

The confidence and authority in his voice puts me at ease. I actually believe him.

I feel defeated as Edward wheels me back out to the car. What an anticlimactic day this has been. I suppose my hopes, while suppressed, were higher than I thought. Deep down I wanted to find him today. I wanted him to be locked away so I could be safe. However, another part of me wanted to find him myself. Once I was whole again and could hurt him as he hurt me-if not worse.

"Do you want to go somewhere, Bella? Do something to get your mind off of everything?" Edward asks as soon as we're both safely in his car.

I'm looking at the window again, feeling disappointed and dejected. When I don't respond right away, Edward puts his hand on my shoulder and waits for me to turn and look at him. It takes a moment, but I do, relaxing under his soft gaze.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes," I utter quietly. "I guess we could go somewhere…" Although, I don't know where. I don't know where I could possibly go that I'd feel safe. No place too exciting, that's for sure. "Maybe we could go to the supermarket or something like that. I'd like to pick some stuff out for myself." While I love everything Edward has done, because he's been more than wonderful, I'd like to do something on my own every now and again. Even if it's just picking out my own food.

"Supermarket? Sure, I don't see why we couldn't do that." He turns on the car and smiles at me. "Supermarket it is."

I smile at him and meditate on the bit of normalcy a trip to the supermarket could bring. I could pretend I'm not being hunted by someone. I could pretend I'm my old self, enjoying my old life. The mind is a powerful thing and I'm sure if I deny what's going on in the world around me, it'd be like it wasn't even there. Although, I'm not sure if that's a good thing. Maybe I should be more defensive. It would be for my own good. But I've been on the defensive for so long, and I just want to play make believe for a little while. I want to try to remember the carefree, yet determined girl I once was.

I smile as soon as we arrive. I look out the window at families walking in and out of the store, people pushing carts filled with groceries, and workers patrolling the parking lot to find carts, and my smile intensifies. Everything looks so normal, _feels_ so normal. I'm eager to get out. Edward grins at my excitement and quickly jumps out of the car and runs around to the back to grab my wheelchair. As soon as he gets it ready for me, he opens my door and helps me safely into it. As he reaches down to unlock my wheels, I reach forward so I can kiss his cheek. He pulls back and gives me a surprised, but happy look. Something about the small kiss felt so intimate… which felt so _right._

Edward leans forward and presses his lips against mine. Making me forget about the fact that we're in public as his lips work mine and he slips his tongue into my mouth. As soon as my pussy begins to pulse between my legs, I pull away, knowing full well I can't just maul my man in the parking lot of a supermarket. Before he shuts my car door, he reaches inside and produces something from the glove box. He puts a worn out, ball cap on my head and grins.

"So no one will recognize you," he explains as he brushes the hair out of my face. "After the morning we've had, the press is the last thing we should have to deal with. Agreed?"

"Agreed," I smile at him. I'm glad he thinks of these sorts of things. The last thing I need is a bunch of pictures of me showing up in the press. I'm sure whoever my stalker is, is out there somewhere watching me. Waiting for me to fuck up somehow. Luckily, there's no one around who looks like they're going to shove a camera in my face, however, even a civilian photo would be enough to cause some harm. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

 ****Fun Horror Movie Fact-** _ **Open Water**_ **(2003) used real reef sharks while filming the stranded diver scenes. It remains the only film to use real sharks and actors in close proximity.****

 **A/N: I just want to say a thank you for the overwhelming support I received after last chapter! That's why this fandom is the absolute best. Sure, some people are assholes, but I guess that's to be expected lol. Thankfully, the majority of our fandom is absolutely awesome! I love you guys! Until next time…**


	33. Chapter 32: Beginning of the End

**Hey, everyone! There's only a few chapters left and it's about to get insane! I really hope you like the ending! I almost have it finished and I'm really excited to get it edited and posted for you guys! Can't wait to read what you guys think!**

 **A huge, huge thanks to my beta, Paige! You're so awesome it's crazy!**

 **BPOV:**

The automated doors open to a cacophony of familiar sounds; the sounds of babies crying, the sounds of children begging their parents to buy them their favorite brands of snacks and cereals, and the constant _beep_ of the cashiers scanning each and every barcode. I smile, because for once, I feel normal. However, it doesn't take long for my anxiety to creep back in. I quickly scan the customers for that familiar face which constantly haunts me, and luckily, I come up short.

I try to keep my head down as I wheel myself down the aisle at Edward's side. He's filling our cart with everything that looks remotely tempting, while I quietly give him suggestions as to what I want. I forgot how much I love this place. Being inside Target is somehow freeing, it feels boundless. For a moment, I forget about my paranoia, and all I want to do is shop.

We get a few glances as we make our way through the food aisles. As I peer up from under my hood, I find that most of the glances are appreciative - of Edward. I can't help but feel a bit second-rate as I witness countless women staring at him. _He's mine!_ I'm not usually a possessive person, but after the way he made love to me over the course of the past few nights… I just can't help but want to claim him as mine for the entire world to see. I peer up at Edward trying to gauge his reaction, only to find him staring back down at me. He smiles as he notices my eyes on him.

"Do you want to go look at the clothes or anything? We can look for some movies… see if we can find anything good to watch tonight."

"That sounds good," I reply, feeling significantly better.

We grab all the food that sounds good, filling our cart up with a pile of snacks, before heading across the store to the women's clothing section. I've been wearing pajamas everyday for weeks. Pajamas, yoga pants, anything oversized and comfortable… I'd like to wear something different. Look pretty for Edward for once. He tells me I look pretty all the time, but I'm not sure. I certainly don't _feel_ pretty. Every muscle in my body still aches and I feel so much older than I did when I could do everything on my own. I miss being self-reliant… Even when we make love, he has to be so careful with me, and I can't fuck him the way I used to.

"Bella?"

I look up to find him giving me a curious glance. I guess I've been zoning out for some time now. I look at the blue cotton dress I'm holding in my hands, before looking up and trying my best to smile at him.

"Do you want the dress, Bella? I don't mind buying it for you."

When I don't respond right away, Edward grabs it out of my hand and places it into the cart. "I can buy it for myself," I protest, as I push myself forward to look at the table of sweaters.

"Bella, I like doing things for you. So, you're going to have to learn to let me."

After that, every item I look at, Edward takes from my hands and puts into the cart. I try to dissuade him, but Edward's persistent. We move past the clothing aisle and work our way toward the electronics in the back. As I push myself forward, I can't help but stare at the "baby aisle", filled with strollers, cribs, and everything you could possibly want or need as a new parent. I look at it for a long time, but not for the reason other women would. As I stare down the aisle a spark of inspiration strikes me and I wonder why I've never thought about this before. Thanks to watching hours and hours of _Dateline NBC_ and the many unsolved cases which they'd discuss, I have a brilliant idea.

When I look up at Edward, he gives me a terrified look. I can only imagine what he must be thinking. I'm a woman looking at baby things… I'm pretty sure that's something which would terrify most men.

"It's not what you think," I quickly inform him. "I was just thinking… what if we set these up around the house? That way, we can hear what's going on in the other rooms."

Edward's eyes widen at my suggestion. He looks like he's debating it, wondering if it's really necessary, but then seems to come to the decision that if I want it, then it's worth it. It'll help me feel more sane. "We can do that, sweetheart," he answers slowly. "How many do you think we'll need."

**Scream Queen**

Several hours later, we're finished setting up the baby monitors, placing one in every single room of the apartment. I feel more at ease already. At least now if someone breaks into this home, I'll know about it and maybe, just maybe, I'll find a way to save myself. That bastard lurked in my apartment for God knows how long without me detecting a thing, which means I'd be hopeless at noticing him in a huge home like this one. I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner. It seems like such an obvious thing. I guess my mind has been elsewhere. I've been so on edge, I barely know myself.

"So, will I be able to hear sounds from any room?" I ask as I hold the monitor receiver in hand. _Could this really work?_

"If we set it up right you should be able to." He pauses for a moment and gives me a small smile. "Do you feel better?"

"Sort of," I say grimly. This day has been beyond exhausting. After experiencing the debilitating let down of not finding my attacker in the police line-up, I was accosted several times at the supermarket by excited yet unsympathetic fans, before finally making it back home. This place is like a sanctuary, and when I'm here, I feel like I can finally breathe again.

" _Is that Bella Swan?_ The _Bella Swan. Who's that with her?"_

 _I keep my head down, praying to God that these people will just go away and leave me alone. After all I've been through… don't they understand what they're doing? Don't the have an ounce of sympathy. As one of the women reaches into her purse to grab her cell phone, Edward steps in front of me and I can feel him glaring at her as she tries to snap a photo._

" _Bella Swan?"_

 _I feel someone jostle my wheelchair and I squeeze my eyes shut. Out of sight out of mind. They're not there. They're not coming after me. Suddenly, I'm gripped with terror. What if it's_ him _. What if this soft timber is coming from the man who violated me._

" _Get the hell away from her, man. What do you think you're doing?" I hear Edward say. Although his voice is soft, it's filled with menace._

" _Hey, man. I just wanted a picture. What's wrong with that?"_

 _I peer up from under my hat and find an older, overweight man with a shiny, bloated face looming over me. I shiver, feeling angry as he stands so uncomfortably close. I glare at him, but I'm sure I look pathetic as my body shakes with terror._

" _Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. Her."_

 _Edward announciates every word and moves to stand between the man and me. I tug on his sleeve and close my eyes, afraid I'm going to start crying if we don't get out of here._

" _Edward?" I whisper. "Please."_

 _He turns to look at me._

" _Please, can we go home? I don't want to be here anymore."_

Images from the memory begin to dissipate before vanishing completely as Edward wraps his arms around my shoulders. I close my eyes and lean into him. He's been angry ever since we got back home. He thought he was doing something nice for me, and it all turned out so horribly. We set up the monitors-well, _he set them up_ , considering my handicap- in silence. He was still brooding as I tried looking through the most recent issue of _Cosmopolitan_ to get my mind off of things. It didn't work. I merely stared at each page for a few seconds before mindlessly flipping to the next.

"Bella, what are you thinking?"

"I'm just glad we're home."

"I'm so sorry about today."

"Why? There's nothing you could've done. I had no idea I was that popular." I say with a derisive snort. "Everyone's excitement about me is probably because of the attack. I doubt they'd care otherwise. People are so morbid." I sigh, feeling so tired all of a sudden. "Let's not go out again, okay? I just don't think I can… I don't know if I can handle it."

"We don't have to go anywhere if you don't want to," Edward says before kissing my hair.

"Can we just watch a movie or something. I just want to get my mind off of everything."

"Of course."

Edward turns on an action flick I don't recognize and holds me in his arms on the couch. I close my eyes, trying to forget about everything for a little while. I feel Edward kiss my hair, my forehead, my nose, and my cheeks. I relax against his muscular body while I enjoy the sensation of his lips on my flushed skin.

A faint creaking sound stirs me awake. I shoot up, cringing in pain for a moment, before I look to Edward, who's asleep on the couch beside me. I squint into the darkness, hoping the faint blue color of the blank television screen will allow me to figure out the source of the sound. I gaze around the room and my breathing accelerates as I hear the muffled sound of breathing, as well as the crackle of static, as it radiates through the room. Suddenly, I remember the baby monitors, and my eyes shoot to the receiver I have sitting on the small round table beside the couch. It's lighting up.

Tears fill my eyes as I realize what that means. I shake Edward awake as I feel the hysteria blossom in my chest. The breathing becomes louder as it sounds through the monitor and I hear the crackling of movement, which suggests whoever or whatever is in the house is on the move.

"Edward! Edward, wake up!" I cry.

He bursts into consciousness and stares at me with wild eyes. "Bella? Baby, what is it?"

Before I can answer, we hear a loud _creak_ from a floorboard upstairs, and my stomach drops at the sound.

 **A/N: I'll be posting teasers in my facebook group, The Highlander Princess's Clan, so get ready for it!**

 ****Fun Horror Movie Fact- A man sued Warner Brothers for fainting during** _ **The Exorcist**_ **and won!****


	34. Chapter 33: Confessions

**As always, thanks to my wonderful beta, Paige, for making this story readable! ILY!**

 **Now… back to the action!**

 **BPOV:**

"Bella, stay here!"

"Edward," I gasp, reaching for him. "Don't go! Don't leave me!"

"Bella, just stay here and be quiet," he says as he steps away from me.

Tears fill my eyes as my gaze shoots wildly around the room. "Edward, I can't defend myself! Please! You can't leave me here. You can't leave me here." I end on a hysterical note.

"Bella! I'm going to turn off all the lights down here and I'm going to go check upstairs. I have a gun in my bedroom and-"

"Edward, no!" Tears are flowing down my face and I want to scream. I hate this feeling! I want to move but I can't. I want to defend myself but I can barely walk! I want to fight back against my attacker. I want to show him I'm not afraid anymore. _I'm not afraid anymore. I'm not afraid anymore. God dammit! I'm not fucking afraid anymore!_ I repeat the mantra as I rock back and forth on the edge of the couch. "Edward, please let's just go. I want to go!"

Edward takes one long look at the steps leading upstairs, before turning back to me with an unfathomable expression on his face. "Let me grab the keys then. Wait here," he says before taking off to the kitchen where he left them. I pray they're still there.

I hum a soothing melody to myself as I rock back and forth, waiting for Edward to return. I stare around the dark room. I can't see anything… but I feel like someone's here… watching me. Waiting until I'm alone and an easy target. I wonder if he's creeping around in the shadows, laughing at my horrified expression. I quickly control my face. I don't want him to see me like this. I want to appear strong. I want him to understand that I'm not as breakable as I seem.

Suddenly, the lights turn on. My eyes quickly shut as the bright lights burn my corneas. It takes a moment, but I blink my eyes as I adjust to the light, hoping it was Edward who turned them on. I feel a shadow cast over me, and my gaze turns to the stairs. There's a figure on the top step. He's standing in the dark, so I can't see his face, but the tall, broad figure is clear. It's not Edward.

I scream. Louder than I ever have before. Edward bolts into the room, looking frantic as he stares at me. I can tell the second his eyes land on the spot I'm staring at. He runs toward me, practically throwing me into my wheelchair, before pushing me to the door so quickly I almost drop to the floor. I hear footsteps as they slowly make their way down the steps and I try my best to control my anxiety. I can't see through my tears. I can't breathe as my heart races so quickly I think it might burst. As soon as the door is opened and we're in his driveway, I breakdown. Crying harder than I ever have.

Quick and furiously, Edward practically throws me into the front seat of his car and slams the door. He grabs my wheelchair and tosses it into the back, before slamming the door and finally making it around to his side of the car. Hopping in, he locks the doors in an instant and jams the keys into the ignition. The door to his home is wide open and the figure of a man is just standing there, in the doorway, hiding in the darkness. Was he taunting us? He could've killed us if he wanted to… but he didn't. Is this just some game to him?

I clutch my chest as Edward pulls out of his driveway, trying desperately to control my breathing, but I can't. Not until we're far, far away from there. When I can finally breathe, I bury my face in my hands and allow myself to weep. Edward's driving at least twenty miles over the speed limit. I cringe at the sounds of horns blaring at us as we whip around different cars on the highway. I don't know where he's planning on going, but I hope he doesn't stop anytime soon.

Edward drives for miles and miles, stopping at a hotel room on the edge of a town I've never heard of in my life. It's small, and run down compared to the vibrant city I'm used to. It's perfect. There are a few small, family run restaurants and a few shops, but that's it. It's nice seeing a place that's not infested with people. This is the perfect place to hide away. God, I wish we could just stay here forever. I never want to go back to L.A. again after tonight.

"Do you mind waiting in the car while I get us a room?" Edward asks, still livid from earlier. His voice is riddled with concern and I know he's probably paranoid about leaving me alone. I don't blame him, I'm terrified of being alone.

"That's fine," I whisper as I look down at my feet. I'm barefooted. I must look ridiculous. I'm wearing a blue blouse, jeans, my leg brace, and my cast, and no shoes.

Edward gives me one long look, before bending over the console to kiss my forehead. "I'll be right back, Bella."

I release a shaky breath as he locks the car doors behind him and darts into hotel office. I know my attacker isn't around us, yet I can't help but continue to search for him in the darkness of the night. I'm certain my paranoia will continue until that bastard is finally found and locked away.

When Edward comes back and opens my door, I jump. I give him a sheepish smile, trying to seem brave as he grabs my wheelchair from the back, before pulling me out of the car and placing me safely in it.

"Let's go inside, Bella," he says solemnly as he locks up the car and pushes me toward our room.

Our door is at the very end of the building on the first floor. This place is more like a motel than a hotel, but it's far more appealing than anything in L.A. right now, so I'm satisfied. Luckily, the door opens to reveal a very clean room. I just want to get under the covers and fall straight to sleep. However, I know I'll probably end up crying until there are no tears left to cry.

"Do you want to wash up,baby? Or do you want to go straight to bed?" Edward questions, as he runs his fingers through my hair.

"I want to go straight to bed."

"I have to make a call. I have to talk to King and the police."

I nod, gazing at the bed as if it were the most appealing thing in the world, because right now, it is. "That's fine. I just want to go to bed, Edward. I just want to sleep."

Edward nods, before wheeling me to the bathroom so I can get ready. I use the bathroom, before washing my face with the bar of hotel soap, and brushing my teeth with my finger and the toothpaste provided by the hotel. I stare at the mirror when I'm finished, shocked by my appearance. I look so… haunted. I barely recognize myself. I look like a beautifully broken girl who hasn't slept for months. I look up at Edward's reflection in the mirror, and find a sad smile on his handsome face as he looks at me. He kisses the top of my head before taking me to bed.

It takes him a moment, but he manages to get me out of my clothes and carefully puts my leg brace back into place before leaving me under the covers. I hold onto my phone, wanting to text my friends and family to tell them what happened, but I resist the temptation. I don't want them to become too involved. I don't want them to get hurt, too. This person is obviously a manic. Who knows what he's capable of.

I watch Edward as he dials King's number. He paces back and forth around the room as he waits for King to answer. He was too focused on getting us the hell away from his house earlier to call anyone. I was much too frightened to even think about it. We got away, and that's what matters. By the time we would've called the police anyway, that bastard would've surely been gone.

Edward looks agitated as King finally answers. I only hear Edward's side of the conversation and it doesn't sound good. Edward rakes his hand through his hair as he always does when he's incredibly nervous or pissed off. When he begins to rub the scruff on his face, I know it's really serious. Edward barks out a few orders, which make me curl up more tightly under the sheets.

"Okay. Thank you. Yeah. Okay, call us tomorrow."

Edward is curt and to the point. He rattles off our current address before ending the call. He looks at me, his eyes wild and incensed, before he comes to the edge of the bed and takes a seat. I watch him, trying to decipher what he's thinking. He's so hard to read, especially when he's like this. All of the emotions that cross his face are so fleeting I can barely recognize them.

"What did they say?"

"They had a lead. But by the time they arrived at our house, the fucker was already gone. They're at the house looking for evidence tonight, but I'm not sure if they'll find anything."

"Let's hope," I say quietly. I'm surprised with how optimistic I sound.

"Yeah," he agrees with a small smile. "Let's hope."

Edward goes to wash up and returns a few minutes later to join me under the covers. He grabs the remote, turns on the TV, and pulls me safely against his side. He kisses every inch of my face, before tilting my chin up, bringing my lips to his. He kisses me until I'm breathless, and then pulls away to hold me even tighter.

"I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you," he quietly muses as he plays with my hair.

I rest my head on his chest, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat. It makes me feel safe. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you, either."

Edward's silent for a long time, before he takes a deep breath and quietly says, "I love you, Bella."

It's so simple, so matter-of-fact, and it completely takes my breath away. He says it as though it were obvious, and maybe to him, it is. _Edward loves me. If everything else falls apart, at least I can die knowing that._

"I love you, too," I murmur, afraid if I don't say the words now, I'll never get another chance.

Now that I realize any day could be my last, I want to tell him I love him as much as possible. I want him to know he's quickly become everything to me. Absolutely everything. He's saved me again and again. He's put himself on the line when he didn't have to. He protects me from every little thing he can and I don't think there'll ever be a way for me to repay him. For the past few weeks, I feel like all I've done is take, and all he's done is give. At least I can give him my love. I would die for Edward, _but_ , I'd much rather go on living for him instead.

 **A/N: So they finally said "I love you", how exciting! We needed a little bit of cuteness in here before the end haha! Thanks for everyone who's been reading and reviewing! I love hearing your theories!**

 ****Fun Horror Movie Fact- There are 13 different horror movie subgenres! 1. Splatter 2. Body Horror 3. Holiday Horror 4. Science Fiction Horror 5. Slasher Horror 6. Action Horror 7. Psychological Horror (My favorite) 8. Comedic Horror 9. Gothic Horror 10. Natural Horror (** _ **Jaws**_ **) 11. Zombie Horror 12. Horror Drama 13. Supernatural Horror… but I feel like there should be another horror subgenre-teen screams, because that is another category I love!****

 **I'll be posting another teaser of the next chapter in my facebook group at midnight! See you guys next time!**


	35. Chapter 34: Bad News

**Giant thanks to my beta, Paige, for helping me get these chapters out so quickly! You're amazing, girl!**

" _Another head hangs lowly_

 _Child is slowly taken_

 _And the violence, caused such silence_

 _Who are we mistake?_

 _But you see, it's not me_

 _It's not my family_

 _In your head, in your head, they are fighting_

 _With their tanks, and their bombs_

 _And their bombs, and their guns_

 _In your head, in your head they are crying."_

 _-The Cranberries-_

 **BPOV:**

"Bella, I got you some breakfast."

Edward's voice stirs me awake. I keep my eyes tightly shut and groan. I like being in bed. I like feeling safe while I'm bundled up in the warmth of the covers. I never want to leave this place. I feel so at ease here. I feel like nothing can touch me. At least, nothing can touch me for the time being.

I feel Edward's soft lips against my cheek, teasing me until I stir awake. It doesn't take long for my eyelids to flutter open. Edward rewards me with a bright smile, but even in my sleepy haze, I can tell that smile is forced. It doesn't reach his eyes, and I can tell he's just as scared as I am. _Of course he is, Bella. His house just got broken into last night. What do you expect?_ My somber mood returns and I shift back and forth under the covers until I'm lying on my back.

"I don't know how good it is," he finally continues. "It's just some muffins and boxes of cereal I got from the small set up in the office. It's better than nothing, though."

"I'm sure it's fine," I reply with a yawn.

I sit up as Edward insists on serving me breakfast in bed. I know he's trying to make believe that everything in our life is normal, even though it's far from it. We turn on the TV and watch morning cartoons and eat our modest feast in bed. Nostalgia washes over me and I feel like a kid again. I used to sit like this with my mom on Saturday and Sunday mornings. Tears fill my eyes when I think of those days. What if I never see her again? I can't even remember the last thing we did together. If this man does continue to come after me, he's going to get to me eventually, and then what? I don't know if I'll be as lucky as I've been in the past. I don't know if I'll be able to fight him off. What if I never see my parents again? What if my luck finally runs out?

"What is it?" Edward asks, brushing my hair away from my face so he can get a better look at me.

"It's nothing," I quickly reply, not wanting to talk about it in fear I might break down in front of him.

"Bella… you can tell me anything."

"Please. Just don't."

Edward nods, understanding, and goes back to watching TV. We sit in silence for a long time, until Edward murmurs, "This isn't the end, you know. We'll make it out of this alive. Both of us. Stop acting like our lives will end tomorrow."

My eyes widen and I wonder how he knew.

"You're easy to read, Bella. I can see those wheels turning in your head. I might not know exactly what you're thinking, but I know enough to know it wasn't good. Let's just live in the now, and not think about tomorrow."

"Just in case there isn't one."

"There _will_ be," Edward answers with conviction.

I can't help but calm down instantly at his words. When Edward gets that no nonsense tone, I find it incredibly he talks like that, I believe him. I believe that everything in the world will be all right. I finish up my breakfast and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Do you think they found any evidence at your house? He couldn't have been _that_ careful. He's going to leave a trace somewhere."

Edward considers this, and then nods at my words. "If they don't find something from last night, they'll find something eventually. He's going to mess up sometime."

"Can we stay here until things blow over? Until he gets caught? I don't want to go back. Not now."

"That's fine," he says as he shifts on the bed that's starting to feel less and less comfortable now that I'm not unbelievably exhausted. "You sure you don't want to go someplace a little nicer in another town?"

"No. I feel safe here. Besides, if he does come looking, I doubt he'd come looking here. This doesn't look like the type of place someone like you would stay in."

Edward snorts at my comment and looks around our cramped hotel room. "You're right. This isn't exactly my style. But it's cozy with you here."

I smile at this and cuddle in his arms. He's so warm, so perfect. I don't know if there are words to sufficiently describe the way he makes me feel. He makes me feel like I'm his whole world. His sun. His moon. His stars.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" He gives me a confused look. "When you said you love me? Did you mean it?"

"Of course, I meant it," he says without hesitation. "I think I've proven my feelings to you more than enough times, Bella."

"I know." I blush. "I couldn't help but ask. I love you, too." I crane my neck up to kiss him. When I pull away, I add, "I just wish we could be having this conversation under different circumstances."

"We can't help our circumstances," he says with a shrug. "We just have to learn to deal with them. Learn to play the cards we've been dealt."

"That's one of the reasons I love you. You're so strong." He smiles at this, but doesn't seem convinced. "I'm so afraid, Edward," I whisper.

"It's okay. I am, too."

"Really?" I ask in disbelief.

"Of course I am. There's someone out there who's after you. Why wouldn't I be scared?"

"Are you just scared for me? Or are you scared yourself?"

"Both. Although, you've been handling yourself fine so far, so I think you'd give that bastard a run for his money if you ran into him again."

I shiver at the thought. "Don't say that. I don't want to think about that."

"I'm sorry, baby. You're just so much stronger than you think you are. That's all I meant."

"No I'm not," I whisper, feeling very small all of a sudden.

"Are you joking?" Edward gently grabs my chins and tilts my head up to look at him. "You're so strong, Bella. So much stronger than you know. You could've died several times, and yet, here you are, still fighting. You're stronger than this man, Bella. I know you are."

I smile at his words. Maybe I am strong. At least, I like the idea of being strong enough to take my stalker on. If I _do_ see that monster again, I know I'll fight with everything I have. I'll give him absolute hell. I'll die fighting if I have to. If he's going to kill me, I'll make sure things aren't easy for him. I'll leave as much evidence as possible. I'll scream until someone notifies the police. I'll do anything so I won't have to die in vain. Hell, I hope that I don't die at all, but I can't predict the future. I'm not omniscient, although I'd like to be at a time like this. I wish I could know how this will end just so I can prepare myself. Win or lose, I just want to know.

Before I can respond to Edward, the phone rings. It's a number I don't recognize. Edward looks at the screen for a moment, before finally pressing talk and putting the phone to his ear. I feel so hopeful as I watch him. Maybe they found some evidence! Maybe they found that bastard! However, my hopes are fleeting. I watch Edward's face morph from confusion, to anger, to absolute horror. What could they possibly be telling him? They've been on the phone for a few minutes, and Edward has barely uttered a word.

"Okay, I understand. What happens now?" Edward nods, and then nods again, before saying, "Please keep us informed. Thank you."

As soon as Edward hangs up the phone, I ask him, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Edward shakes his head in, what looks to be, utter disbelief. "King is dead."

"What?" I explode, feeling just as confused and horrified. "What do you mean, he's dead? Was he murdered?"

Edward nods grimly. "They found him in a pool of his own blood."

Tears fill my eyes. He died because of me. "Did they find any evidence?"

Edward nods. "They found some. But it's gone-stolen from the lab."

"So… where do they go from here?"

"I don't know, Bella. I don't know."

I nod, before resting my head on his chest and closing my eyes. King is dead. A man is dead because of me. The guilt is crippling and it overwhelms me. I wonder if he had a wife, a family. I didn't know him well, but I know he must've had a life outside of his work. I'm sure he had people who loved him, depended on him and now he's gone. He died because he was doing his job.

"It's not your fault, Bella."

"Isn't it?"

"No. You didn't kill the man. How are you to blame?"

"He died working my case!"

"You don't know that!"

I give him an incredulous look. "He killed him, Edward. _Killed_ him. I know it was him. And King wasn't even the one he's after. He's after _me_. What would he do to me if he managed to get his hands on-"

"Not a damn thing. I won't let him touch you. I won't let him anywhere near you."

"You can't protect me forever."

"Well, I can damn sure try."

"Thanks, Edward. But when the time comes, I hope I'll be able to protect myself."

"The time will never come."

I want to believe his words, but I can't kid myself. The time will come someday, and I hope when it does, I'll be ready to face him.

 **A/N: Thanks for all the love last chapter, everyone! I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I'll be posting the next teaser in my group tonight! So, keep a look out for that!**

 **Song- "Zombie" by The Cranberries. I can't believe Dolores O'Riordan died at 46! That's so tragic!**

 ****Horror Movie Fact- The corpses in the rainy** _ **Poltergeist**_ **pool scene were real skeletons. It was supposedly cheaper than fabricating fake ones, and the actress who starred in the scene, JoBeth Williams, wasn't told about this fact until after shooting.****


	36. Chapter 35: I'll Be Watching You

**Thanks again to my beta, Paige! You're a dream!**

" _I'll be seeing you_

 _In all the old familiar places_

 _That this heart of mine embraces_

 _All day and through_

 _In that small cafe_

 _The park across the way_

 _The children's carousel_

 _The chestnut trees_

 _The wishing well."_

 _-Billie Holiday-_

 **BPOV:**

Days have past since I heard the news of King's death, but the wounds are just as fresh. My mind runs wild with different imaginings of how King died. I picture the look on his face when he sees his killer-my attacker-for the first and final time. He finally uncovered the truth, but was killed before he could do anything about it. I shudder at the thought. When my imagination gets really overactive, I envision myself in King's place. I visualize it's _me_ they found on the floor in a pool of my own blood.

"Bella? Do you want to get out of this room? You've been in here for days."

Edward's voice pulls me out of my horrible daydream. _Can_ I leave this room? I don't feel ready. But he's right, I have been cooped up in here for days. I just haven't had the stomach to go anywhere. King's death has made me more paranoid than ever. I would consider talking to a professional about it, but I'm too frightened to leave this room.

"I don't know, Edward…" I trail off, wishing I didn't look as cowardly as I feel. Maybe I'm being ridiculous. I need to be strong. I need him to see that nothing will affect me. He can try to shoot me down, but I'll just keep on getting back up. All I need is the courage to do so, but that courage has been so hard to find. Maybe going out will be like ripping off a band-aid. I just need to get it over with, so I can see I had nothing to fear all along. _Accept the fact that you_ do _have something to fear, Bella. You do. One day, he'll finally succeed in finding you. It's only a matter of time._ Pushing my frightened thoughts to the back of my mind, I say, "Actually, let's get out of here, Edward. I want some fresh air."

"Good," he smiles, "You can finally make use of those clothes I bought you."

Edward went out shopping for a little while a few days back. He was only gone for thirty or so minutes, but it felt like a lifetime. He bought some food, clothes, and all the necessities we'd need for our extended stay, before returning to me. I tried to distract myself by watching TV when he was gone, but it was no use. I was hyperventilating by the time he returned and he spent an hour, rocking me in his arms, until I could finally breathe easy again. I kept thinking someone would show up at our hotel door and take me far away. I was so sure it would happen. I just kept staring at the door, waiting for that bastard to walk through it.

My eyes flicker to the bag on the small sofa in the corner of the room. "Do you mind if I bathe before I change? I feel sort of grimmy."

In truth, I haven't bathed for a couple of days. I've spent pretty much every second in bed, only getting up to go to the bathroom. Edward's been keeping me entertained, but not in the way he used to. He treats me like I'm incredibly fragile, taking care of me as if I were a small child. It's sweet, but I hate that I'm acting this way.

Edward lifts me up off the bed and carries me to the bathroom, he's careful as he strips my clothes off before setting me down on the closed toilet seat while he fills the tub with warm water. I shiver as the air conditioner tickles my naked skin. Edward must sense my movement, because he turns his head to look at me. He looks at my face for a moment, before his gaze drops down to my breasts and stays there for a moment. My nipples harden under his gaze and another shiver runs down my spine, that has nothing to do with the cold air.

"Let's get you in the tub."

He lifts me up before gently lowering me into the warm water. I rest my legs on the side of the tub as I lay back and close my eyes. The water feels divine, and for a few moments, I forget about everything else. I feel Edward run his fingers through my hair. He massages my scalp and takes his time washing my long hair, before he begins to wash my body. I sigh, enjoying the feeling of his strong, yet careful hands on me.

"Can you join me? I just want to feel you."

I open my eyes and find Edward smiling at me. He takes his hands off of my body long enough to take off his clothes and slip into the tub behind me. My body practically falls against his. He feels so incredible and in his strong arms I feel so protected-like nothing in this world could ever hurt me. I know in my heart that while he's around, he'd never let it.

Turning, as much as I'm able, I raise my head and press my lips against his, savoring the salty taste as I slip my tongue inside of his mouth. Edward kisses me back with such enthusiasm, I feel utterly breathless. Sometimes I forget how incredibly passionate he can be. His lips are a dream as they work against mine. I'm so distracted, I barely notice his hand as it creeps down my body and settles between my legs. He slips one finger inside of me, and then another, before slowly pumping them in and out. I moan against his mouth, desperately wanting his fingers to be replaced by his cock.

"Please, Edward," I moan, wanting nothing more than to feel him thrusting inside of me.

"Baby, are you sure?"

Edward barely waits for me to answer before he carefully maneuvers around me until he's between my legs. Because of my injuries, I can't be on top, so we just have to make do while we're in the tub together. I don't care if it's uncomfortable; I don't care if my tailbone cramps for the rest of the day. As long as my pussy is aching after we make love, I'll be perfectly content.

Edward's inside of me in one, hard thrust. I gasp, enjoying the feel of him as he stretches me. He gives me a moment to adjust, like he always does, before pulling out so his tip is teasing the entrance of my pussy, before he pushes back in. He rocks inside me, causing water to splash all over the floor. I smile and look at him, enjoying this simple moment with the man that I love.

I come so hard I see colors behind my eyelids, like fireworks going off on a pitch black night. Edward follows me, pulling out to come all over the side of the tub. I grin at him, feeling sated,for now. He kisses me once before pulling the plug on the tub. He gets out and then picks me up and carries me back to the main room to get dressed in my new clothes. They're nothing special, but they're better than the clothes I've been wearing for the past few days. Edward helps me blow dry my hair, and then gives me a hat and sunglasses to hide my face before we head out.

As soon as we leave our hotel room, I don't feel well. My senses are on maximum overdrive as I take in the sights and sounds around me. I feel like I'm living in a strange dream, feeling so disorientated as Edward pushes me toward the car. Everywhere I look, he's there. He's everywhere. Watching me. Waiting for Edward to leave me alone so he can come and take me. I see his face everywhere I look. He's putting a suitcase in a red truck I don't recognize. He's talking to another man, who looks eerily like him, standing by the hotel office door. He's standing at the bus stop, staring right at me.

"Bella? Babe, what's wrong?"

My eyes leave my attacker's face and I look at Edward. His face is etched with concern. "Bella? What is it?"

I look back at the truck to find an older man packing up his things to go home. I look by the hotel office and find two middle aged men talking to each other, then laughing at something funny. Then, I look to the bus stop, only to find an older, frail woman staring at me.

"I thought I saw…" I trail off, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden.

"You thought you saw what?"

"Him," I say quietly. "I thought I saw him."

"Do you want to go back inside?"

"No," I quickly say. _Too_ quickly. I don't want to feel weak anymore. "Let's go, Edward. Please," I add, when he doesn't move right away.

He nods and pushes me the rest of the way to the car. We spend the drive over in a comfortable silence, listening to music on the radio as I close my eyes and try to forget about my surroundings. I don't know what happened earlier. I don't know why I saw him the way I did. It was like I was having some sort of episode. I suppose I _was_ having an episode. Maybe I'm really falling apart. Maybe that bastard has finally gotten under my skin. Or maybe he's always been there. Maybe he knows it and that's why he's toying with me.

I manage to control my thoughts by the time we arrive at a small diner about ten minutes away from where we're staying. I keep my head down as he wheels me inside and we're directed to a table in the furthest corner of the restaurant. I don't look up. I'm too frightened to look at anyone. I gaze at the menu and tell Edward what I want so I don't have to talk to anybody. I'm afraid if I look up at the waitress, I'll see _him_.

Our lunch is nice and uneventful. We eat our sandwiches and fries and Edward tells me about some old, science-fiction movie I've never seen. I'm grateful he doesn't expect much from our conversation, because I barely comment on anything he says. Edward knows when I want to talk, and when I don't. He knows when to push, and when to allow me time to relax.

"Can I get you another tea, Miss?"

I look up at our waitress and instantly regret it. I see _him_ again. The angular face, the bright blue eyes, and the devilish smirk. A chill runs down my spine as I stare at him. A smile tugs on his lips, and they twitch a few times before breaking out into an eerily friendly smile.

"Miss? Another tea?" asks a baritone voice that causes me to gasp. "Miss? Are you all right?"

"Bella?"

I can't pull my eyes away from _his_ face.

"Bella!" Edward says, his voice stern.

Finally, I pull my eyes away to look at Edward. He takes in my horrified expression and stands up, slapping some cash on the table before coming around to get me.

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologizes to our waitress as he unlocks my wheels and pulls me away from the table. "That should cover our meal and tip," he mumbles, before rushing us out of the restaurant.

When I look up into _his_ face again, all I find is a confused woman. My cheeks flush with embarrassment. God, I'm falling to pieces. I'm truly falling to pieces! This has to end, and soon. I want him locked away. I want him far from my mind. I want him to stop haunting me like this.

"Everything will be all right, Bella. I promise."

I wish I could believe him.

 **A/N: I'm so, so happy so many of you are enjoying this story so much! It's definitely fun to write, so I'm glad it's fun for you to read!**

 ****Fun Horror Movie Fact- In 1930, dubbing technology was still unreliable, so Universal made two completely different Dracula movies: One for English-speaking audiences and one for Spanish-speaking ones. The same sets were used, but the actors were different. Instead of Bela Lugosi, Carlos Villarias became the iconic face of the vampire in the Latin world.*****


	37. Chapter 36: Hungry Eyes

**A usual, thanks to my beautiful beta, Paige! You rock my world!**

" _Oh can't you see_

 _You belong to me_

 _My poor heart aches_

 _With every step you take_

 _Every move you make_

 _Every vow you break_

 _Every smile you fake_

 _Every claim you stake_

 _I'll be watching you."_

 _-The Police-_

 **BPOV:**

I bounce around in my chair to the sound of the music streaming through my headphones as I read my newest paperback. Nothing like a nice, trashy romance to get my mind off of things. When I'm in this room, nothing else exists. We've practically made a home here, although, I don't know how much longer we'll be able to stay. I'm sure Edward is getting cabin fever at this point. It's been two weeks since my "episode". Edward asked me about it on a few occasions, but respected my feelings when I expressed I didn't want to talk about it. _They'll find my stalker in no time._ Or, at least, that's what I keep telling myself. They'll find him, and Edward and I will get to go home and start our new life together.

I want that life so desperately-I want a normal life with Edward. As funny as it is, I rarely think about my career anymore. I'd been so obsessed with it before, so driven. Not that, that was a bad thing, but it caused me to miss out on so much. I want to get back to acting and after this horrible experience, I know it will be nice to express my emotions in an artistic way. I'm sure I'll have a lot to offer. However, I don't want to go about it like I did before. I want to have time for Edward. I want to have time for my friends and family. I suppose I just needed a near death experience to realize how many people in my life I've neglected. I love Edward, and he deserves the best. I'll try my best to give that to him.

"Okay, Bella. I'll be back in an hour, okay? You sure you'll be all right?"

I've grown more and more comfortable when it comes to being alone. I've been exercising over the past few weeks and I'm beginning to feel stronger and more sure of myself. I feel like I'm finally starting to become my old self again. I feel like I've been lost since my attack happened and now, I'm finally remembering who I am.

"I'll be fine. I was just going to call my mom. I haven't talked to her in a while."

Edward looks at me for a long moment as he stands in the doorway of our hotel room, before giving me a small smile and crossing the small room to reach me. He kisses me once on the forehead, before tilting my chin up to kiss me once on the lips.

"Love you. I'll be back soon."

"Love you, too."

I smile, happy he's so free with his emotions now. Everytime he tells me he loves me, I feel a spark bubbling inside of me. I don't know if he realizes how truly special he makes me feel. I watch him leave while taking a deep breath in an effort to calm myself. _He'll be back in an hour, and I'll call my mom and everything will be fine._ I pull my headphones off of my head and reach for my cell phone, dialing my mom's number. She answers on the second ring.

"Bella? Sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

"Hi, Mom," I reply with a smile. She's never been one for small talk, at least not when there's something important she needs to know. "I'm fine. I've been feeling a lot better over the past few days."

"That's good, sweetheart. Your father and I have been so worried about you. You rarely call."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"How's Edward? Is he with you right now?"

"No," I say with a small smile, always happy to talk about Edward. "He went out to run a few errands. He'll be back in an hour. We've been great, mom."

I'm sure she can hear the smile in my voice, because she says, "Great? How great, Bella?"

"Really, really great," I admit with a small grin pulling at my lips. "Mom, I can't wait for you to meet him. I can't wait for all of this to go away and for things to return to normal."

She sighs. "I know, Bella. Me, too." I can hear the sadness in her voice. "Bella, I'm sure it'll all be back to normal soon. You'll just have to hold out a little bit longer. Have you heard anything from the police?"

Now it's my turn to sigh. "Nothing really. They're looking for a lead, but they're always coming up short. Every time they've been onto something, something happens to derail the whole thing. It won't be long before the case goes cold, and then what am I supposed to do? He's out there, mom. He's out there somewhere. How am I supposed to go back to a normal life knowing that?"

"Come home, Bella. Come home and stay with us for a while. Bring Edward with you. Make a home here with us. Maybe if you're gone long enough, that man will forget all about you." The hope in her voice sounds so forced, but I commend her for trying.

"I don't know if he will. He's patient, mom. That's what scares me."

"Just consider it, Bella. Wouldn't you feel more safe if you were further away."

 _Yes. I most definitely would._ "I'll think about it, mom," I answer honestly. "I'll talk to Edward about it when he gets back."

"Please do, Bella. You father and I miss you so much. We just want you home. We just want you safe."

I nod, feeling tears well in my eyes. I don't want her to hear me cry. I don't want her to know that I'm hurting. "Mom, I've got to go. I'll talk to you soon, okay? And I'll talk to Edward when he returns about leaving here."

"Okay, Bella. Promise to call me tomorrow."

"I promise."

"I love you, sweetheart. You're so much stronger than you think, Bella."

"I love you, too, mom." Her comment moved me so much, it's making my voice shake with emotion. I know as soon as I hang up, I'll break down. So I do so now. "I've got to go, mom."

"Talk to you tomorrow, Bella."

"Talk to you tomorrow, mom."

Tears fall as soon as I press "end". I put my head in my hands and stay like that for a long time, until I finally find it in myself to move. I wheel myself to the bathroom and clean up a bit. I don't want Edward to come home and find me like this. He'll think I had another panic attack. Which, I don't blame him, since I've had several in his absence.

I close my eyes for a moment, and it's then that I hear it. It's subtle, quiet, and if I hadn't been used to listening for the slightest sound, I might not have noticed it. There's a quick _click_ before I hear a _creak_. The sound could be from the room next door, it could be from something happening outside, or it could be coming from a multitude of things, but in my anxiety filled mind, it's coming from my room. _It's nothing, Bella. It's absolutely nothing. Don't be afraid._ I'm tired of letting my fear rule my life. I take a deep breath, before exiting the bathroom, prepared for whatever I might face.

I'm met with nothing. I let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding. Maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me. I cross the room and park my chair beside the bed and reach for the remote. Maybe some TV will calm my nerves until Edward returns. I flip through the channels until I come across some random comedy. I mindlessly watch it for a moment, before I hear my phone buzz on the bed. It's a text from a number I don't know. I unlock my phone and my heart stops as I read the words on the screen.

 _And you thought you were safe._

Tears fill my eyes as I stare at the message. I hear another _creak_ and my eyes raise to look at the closet door as it slowly opens. My eyes widen in shock and confusion. _How could this be? What is_ he _doing here? What is happening?!_

I open my mouth to scream but he reaches me before a noise can escape my lips. One of his soft hands covers my mouth while another reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a needle and smiles at me as tears leak from my eyes. _Why?_ My eyes question. He doesn't answer and stabs the needle into my arm. His face goes blurry, before my whole world goes black.

 **A/N: Oh, snap! Now Bella is in her own little horror movie. Eek! I'm so looking forward to hearing more of your theories! So, please review :). I'll post a teaser for the next chapter late tonight in my facebook group!**

 ****Fun Horror Movie Fact- Silent horror star, Lon Chaney, achieved iconic horror status with his role as the phantom in** _ **The Phantom of the Opera**_ **(1925). His visage is immediately recognize to not only horror fans, but to moviegoers everywhere. Because film was still in its early stage in the 1920s, Chaney was allowed to do his own makeup. He used copious amounts of black paint to give his face a sunken, almost skeletal appearance. He also pulled his nose up with a wire so it stuck out like a pig's and wore false teeth.****


	38. Chapter 37: Hearing Damage

**Thank you, Paige! I literally have no idea what I'd do without you!**

" _I tear in my brain_

 _Allows the voices in_

 _They wanna push you off the path_

 _With their frequency wires_

 _And you can do no wrong_

 _In my eyes."_

 _-Thom Yorke-_

 **BPOV:**

I don't want to open my eyes. I don't want to see where I am. Not yet. I just want to pretend that everything's all right. I just want to make believe that Edward is waiting for me outside this room. I've never felt more lost than I do in this moment. For a while, I actually felt safe. I actually believed there was a way out of this… but there's not. This was the end game all along. Toy with me until I go crazy and then take me when I'm beginning to feel safe again. Now, they'll probably torture me until I beg for my death. But I won't give them the pleasure. Their satisfaction will be short lived when they realize the type of woman I've become.

Feeling more at ease, I allow my eyelids to flutter open and gaze around the small room. It's a guest room by the looks of it. The only pieces of furniture in the room are a bedside table beside the mattress on the floor, and a dresser across from me. I look for a window, praying this room is on the first floor so I have a means of escape. However, my hopes are quickly dashed as I see the one window in the room is barred. They had obviously been planning on my abduction for sometime now, and that thought sends a chill down my spine.

The door opens and I sit up in bed, meeting his gaze dead on. I don't want him to see my fear.

"Bella Swan," his voice booms as he moves toward me with a chair in hand.

"Martin," I whisper in return. "What are you doing here?"

He chuckles at me as he places the chair in front of my bed and sits down. He loosens his tie and runs a hand through his hair. He looks me up and down and laughs again.

"At least I let you keep your clothes on. You can thank me for that. My brother wanted to take them off, but I dissuaded him."

My heart flutters in my chest and tears prick my eyes. "Your brother?"

"Please, Ms. Swan. Don't play stupid. I know you've met him before. Remember? You told me all about him." He winks at me and I feel sick.

"He's your brother?"

He looks at me as if I were the most obtuse woman in the world. Suddenly, everything comes together and I feel numb. Martin has been part of this the whole time. He probably knew who I was the first time he saw me the hospital. He listened to my stories. He listened to me sob about what his brother, my attacker, did to me, with a straight face. If he's in on this, that must mean…

"What happened to King?"

"He figured it out. I had to protect my brother. I'm sure you'd do the same for your family," Martin flippantly answers.

He murdered his partner. _Or let his brother murder him while he watched._ Edward told me about King's death. He was found in a pool of his own blood, but that wasn't the worst part. He had been so badly beaten that his face was unrecognizable. The officers didn't know who King was until they found his badge. What they must've done to him… I can't begin to imagine such cruelty.

"I wouldn't be able to do that. Not for anyone."

"You say that now, Bella. But I'm sure you'll change your tune." He paused for a moment, giving me a wryly smile before he continues. "I had to protect him. He's just not right, my brother. There's just a piece of his mind that seems to be missing, but deep down, he's a good man, Bella. He's loved you for so long, you can't begin to understand. You've toyed with his emotions long enough, I think."

"Toyed with his emotions? Are you insane? I don't even know him! I've seen him one time, and that one time was when he was attacking me!"

"You've talked to him before. Maybe you don't remember… but you have."

"I think I would remember a man like him."

"Well, you might not remember him, but you meant enough to him to stick in his mind for a very long time."

"How long?"

"Well," Martin pauses, staring at me with a small smile on his face, "he knew who you were when you first came to California. He told me he met you at a bar-"

"He's lying. I never met him anywhere. He must've seen my movies or saw my face on a billboard or something. But I've never had a conversation with him. I don't know your brother, Martin. All I know is he attacked me." I pause for a moment, taking in the twisted smile on Martin's face. "Even if he _had_ known me, why would you help him do this to someone? Why would you stand by when he killed an innocent person?"

"My brother didn't murder King, Ms. Swan. I did. I had to protect my family. He's not right in the head, Ms. Swan. If someone found out about the things he's done… well, they would lock him up for a very long time."

"What things? What has he done?"

Martin stares at me for a long time, as if he was trying to decipher what I do, and do not know. The concept that he can't seem to grasp is that I don't know his fucking brother. He attacked me, he stayed in my home without my knowledge, and he's been stalking me for an unknown amount of time-obviously longer than I had originally thought.

"There was an accident at home when we were children." Martin pauses for a moment and shakes his head with a wistful smile. "My parents were always hard on him, you see, and one day, he just couldn't take it anymore. In hindsight, I suppose, it could've been worse. Luckily, he didn't feel the need to harm anyone else, only them. I'd been horrified, obviously. The event was actually one of the reasons I got into law enforcement. But I had been more horrified by what would happen to my brother if anyone found out about what he did. I protected him then, too. Don't you see? I'll always protect him. That's what brothers do."

"How is he not in jail?" I mutter.

"He still talks to them, you know," Martin continues, as if I hadn't spoken. "He'll sit at the foot of their bed in the basement and talk to them about life, his work, you… Even when he hated them, he always sought their approval."

"I thought your parents were dead?"

"Oh, they are," he replies casually. "But, they're still there in spirit."

"So he just talks to their bed…?" I ask, not fully understanding.

"No, they're still there. We couldn't very well just leave their bodies out in the open," Martin says to me as if he were talking to a small, incompetent child.

My stomach drops. He's told me so much… _too_ much. It's obvious he has no intention of ever letting me leave. He told me his brother murdered his parents, he told me where the bodies are, he told me he killed his partner… There's no way they're letting me walk out here knowing all of that. The realization makes me feel nauseated. I want nothing more than to close my eyes and pretend that none of this is happening. This could all be one terrible, terrible dream. _This can't be real._

"I'm sure he'll want to see you, you know," Martin announces as he rises from his chair.

Tears prick my eyes, and I begin to beg before I can stop myself. "Please, Martin. Don't let him do this to me. He's insane, you know he's insane!" The note of hysteria in my voice only makes me feel more helpless. I hear the stairs _creak_ under heavy feet and I feel even more ill. "Martin, listen to me, if you let me go I won't say a word about this to anyone. I swear I won't. I won't tell anyone about your parents or King and we can all walk away from this."

Martin shakes his head. "You can't play these games forever, Ms. Swan. You have to understand that your actions have consequences."

"What actions?" I question as my eyes dart around the room as I try to find something, _anything_ to use as a weapon.

"You can't toy with someone and expect nothing to happen, Ms. Swan," he answers in a condescending tone.

"Fuck you," I spit out, wondering if the rage boiling inside of me will be enough for me to save myself.

Before Martin can reply to me with some vile retort, the door to the room opens and his brother walks in. I can't look away from his eyes, cerulean blue and captivating. Suddenly, I remember him. His eyes are so vivid and playful, which only serves to terrify me more.

 **A/N: Big reveal next chapter! I should be posting it tomorrow night!**

 ****Fun Horror Movie Fact- Although the slashers of the early 1980s would transform coming back from the dead into a cliche, in 1976 no one expected to see Carrie reach out of her grave and grab her friend's arm. No one expected it because it had never been done before. Although the scene takes place in a dream, the audience doesn't know it's a dream until after the fact. Regardless,** _ **Carrie**_ **was the first.****


	39. Chapter 38: Goodbye Horses

**Thank you to Paige! I'd never be able to do this without you!**

" _You told me, I see you rise_

 _But, it always falls_

 _I see you come, I see you go_

 _You say, 'All things pass into the night'_

 _And I say, 'Oh no, sir, I must say you're wrong."_

 _Won't you listen to me_

 _You told me, I've seen it all before_

 _Been there, I've seen my hopes and dreams_

 _A lying on the ground."_

 _-Q Lazzarus-_

 **BPOV:**

"Bella, sweetheart, there's no reason to look at me like that. Everything's fine. We can finally be together now."

"What are you talking about?" I snap, before realizing I should probably change my tone. There's two of them and one of me. They're both strong, tall, and by the looks of it, athletic. Compared to them I'm feeble and weak-physically, at least. I won't be able to fight them. I'll have to find another way out of this. First, I need Martin to leave. I might be able to take on one of them, but not two. "I'm sorry for snapping," I finally say.

"It's all right," he responds with a jovial smile as he sits down on the edge of the mattress. "I figured you would be in a _mood_ when I finally talked to you. You did have a rough day yesterday."

 _Yesterday?_ "What time is it?" I question as I try to sit up. I don't feel comfortable lying down around him.

"It's four o'clock. After we gave you something to help you sleep, you slept through the night like a baby. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you."

Goosebumps cover my body as I listen to his words. _God, I feel like I'm going to vomit._ I gulp, trying not to show him how I actually feel, although, I'm sure my emotions are clearly written all over my pale face. "I can't believe I slept that long," I respond with a shaky laugh, "It must've been your presence. I must've felt safe with you." I cringe at the sound of my wavering voice, but he doesn't seem to notice. He seems to see only what he wants to see.

He smiles and reaches out to run his fingers through my hair. I cringe at his touch before I can help myself. I close my eyes, trying to control my emotions as I pretend that he's Edward. I imagine Edward sitting before me, running his hands through my hair and telling me that everything is going to be fine. I always believe him when he says things like that. There's this calming element in his voice that makes me feel safe and at home. _Edward. I wonder if I'll ever see him again. I wish I could have had a chance to say goodbye… to tell him that I love him one last time._ Our relationship was so new… and now it's over. _Don't think like that, Bella! It might not be over! You just have to get the fuck out of this place! You have to survive!_

I lean into his touch and smile at him-or at least, give him the most convincing smile I can manage. "Do you think we can have some time alone?" I ask, looking over at Martin who's standing in the corner of the room staring at us.

My attacker looks flustered, like he didn't expect me to take to him so quickly. He crawls closer to me, until he wraps his arms around my shoulders and rests his chin on the top of my head. I look down, and it's then I see the revolver shoved in the waistband of his pants. I try to remain calm on the outside, but inside I'm absolutely reeling. Tears prick my eyes as I wait for his answer.

"You can leave us, brother. I'd like to be alone with Bella."

I hate when he says my name. He acts like we're friends or something, when I fucking despise him. He makes me absolutely sick. I don't know how I can stomach having his arms around me after all that Martin has told me about their parents. This man is a murderer, and I could-and probably will-be his next victim. _Don't cry, Bella. You can't start crying, he'll know something is wrong. Just start thinking of how you can get out of this place. Even if you do away with the stalker, which is unlikely, you'll still have to get through Martin to get out of this house. You'll have to kill them both. You can't wait for someone to save you. You could be out in the middle of nowhere right now, so you can't just knock them out. They'll come to, and then they'll come after you, and when they find you, everything will be so much worse. They're not planning on you leaving this house, so you have to fight!_

"I'll be right outside," Martin says, and I see him give his brother a pointed look.

As soon as he leaves the room, I pull back from my attacker to get a better look at his face. He's handsome, frighteningly so. No man this evil should be so handsome. It's eerie.

"What's your name?" He doesn't answer at first, merely tracing my bottom lip with his thumb. "Please, tell me. I need something to call you if we're going to be together forever."

"Forever?" he tests the word out. "We don't have long together, Bella. Not for what I have planned for us."

"Well, I'm happy to be with you now," I say, as tears fill my frightened eyes. "What's your name?" I ask again.

"Michael."

"Michael. That's a good name." My voice grows more and more unstable.

"Bella, I don't like this distance between us. You look at me with so much fear. But, Bella, I have your best interests at heart. I love you. Do you understand? I love you more than anyone has ever loved you. More than your friends, more than your parents, and more than that fucker you spread your legs for."

My palm twitches and my eyes fill with hatred. He can see it. It's clear in his eyes as he smirks at me. I've never felt so violent, but right now, I want to kill him. He's terrorized me for too long. He's destroyed my life… destroyed my sanity. I want to make him pay. I want this nightmare to end.

"You're right," I calmly state. "You do love me more than anyone else. I understand that now."

"I'm glad you do, because tonight's the night."

My brows furrowed in confusion. "The night for what?"

"We're going to be together for eternity, Bella. That's all I've ever wanted. But you see, I can't trust you. You'll run away from me the first chance you get." He moves to stand up at the foot of the bed. "I can't live that way. So, I found another option." He takes out the gun and looks at it with a fond smile. "This is the only way, Bella. Don't you see that? This way, we'll be together forever. You'll go first, and then I'll follow you."

He can't be suggesting what I think he's suggesting. He can't be that deranged. _Bella, he killed his fucking parents! He's capable of absolutely anything._

"Wait!" I shout, holding my hand out for him to take. "We haven't even had a chance to be together yet, Michael. We can't leave this way. We don't know what life after death will be like. What if we can never… experience each other, like we could right now in our earthly bodies." I cringe as the last words escape my mouth. I'm talking out of my ass, fear coloring my voice, but Michael seems to consider my words.

"You want that?"

"Of course, I do. I love you."

He nods, and sets the gun down on the ground too far for me to reach. When he begins to unbuckle his pants, I want to throw up. _Just think of Edward… just think of a life outside of this._

"Kiss me," I quickly say, hoping I don't sound as nervous as I feel. _This could be my only chance. Even if I don't make it out of this house, I have to at least try. But if I do make it, then surviving would become a possibility for me._

Michael stops trying to take his clothes off and joins me on the mattress. I feel claustrophobic as soon as he crawls on top of me. Adrenaline courses through my veins and suddenly, I don't even notice the usual aches and pains in my body. Nothing hurts as fear fills my body to the brim. His lips tease mine and my thoughts fill with the many ways I want to hurt him. As soon as he deepens the kiss, I bring my hand to his face, cupping his cheek like many do when they're lost in the feeling of someone else's lips on theirs. Slowly, I inch it up toward his closed eyes, and then, when he's too lost in the sensations to notice, I slip my nail under one of his eyelids and slash his eyeball as violently as I can manage.

He screams in my face and reaches for his eye, and then I bring my injured leg up to knee him in the groin. He cocks his fist back, before punching me in the face. He punches me full-force, once, twice, thrice, until I finally manage to throw him off of me and onto the floor. My face is throbbing and my ears are ringing, but I manage to ignore the pain and throw myself off of the bed as well.

I cry out as pain shoots up my body, but as I see him begin to get up, I move across the floor as fast as I can to reach for his gun. Sweat covers my weak body as I move, and my heart is racing so rapidly, I can barely breathe. When I'm a foot away from my salvation, I feel Michael's hand come up and grab my ankle. He punches it with his free hand until I hear it crack. I scream as I kick him away with my other foot. The door swings open and an enraged Martin enters the room.

"It's okay, brother. I have her under control," Michael says as he grabs me.

"She's just as feisty as you said, Mike."

"It's okay, Bella. You don't have to be afraid anymore, sweetheart," Michael says as he crawls up my body and wraps his arms around my waist.

Tears run down my cheeks and I stop my movements. Maybe if I calm down for a moment, I can convince him I'm done fighting. I feel him relax, too. He kisses the back of my head and I shut my eyes tightly for a moment, trying to suppress my tears. _Get the gun, Bella. Get the gun and end this. Think of Edward. Think of how much he's going to miss you if you're gone._

 _I love you, Edward. I'll be home soon, I promise._ Courage surges through my veins and I reach out, my fingertips running across the revolver. Martin steps toward me as I take it in my hand. _End it, Bella!_ I hear Edward's voice encouraging me as if he was standing right next to me, but I know he's nowhere close. I'm going to have to end this myself. Only one of us will leave this room today, and that one person will be me.

 **A/N: I'm so excited to see how excited you guys are about this story! It makes updating super addicting. I can't wait for you guys to get to the end of this with me!**

 ****Fun Horror Movie Fact- Heather Donahue, an actor in** _ **The Blair Witch Project**_ **, was worried the director planned to make a snuff film.****


	40. Chapter 39: What a Wonderful World

**I couldn't leave you guys hanging! So, here's another update! There's only two more chapters after this one! Can you guys believe it? Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

" _I see trees of green, red roses too_

 _I see them bloom for me and you_

 _And I think to myself, what a wonderful world._

 _I see skies of blue and clouds of white_

 _The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night_

 _And I think to myself, what a wonderful world."_

 _-Louis Armstrong-_

 **BPOV:**

Urine trails down my thighs as the gun goes off in my hand. I hit Martin once in the shoulder, before I manage to get him once in the head, sending him effectively to the floor. He slams onto the hardwood with a single _thud,_ giving me a good view of the exit wound in the back of his head. I stare at him in shock as the revolver practically vibrates in my shaky hands.

"What the fuck did you do to my brother, Bella?" Michael questions in shock as he uses my body to pull himself toward his brother.

Tears are running down my face, yet I can't help but smile. _Martin's dead. I might be able to get out of here alive. I might be able to see Edward again! Oh, God, please… please let me see him. Please let me get out of here!_ I know I can't wait for God's answer. If I want to get out of here, I'm going to have to do it myself. There's no waiting for a miracle. Miracles don't happen in real life. We go through hell and survive, if we're lucky. Nothing in life is guaranteed and none of us are owed a single thing. Everything's up to us-up to _me_. This thought makes me feel stronger, because I know I have the will to live. He may be stronger, but I'm filled with rage and, more importantly, hope. The gun in my hand doesn't hurt matters either.

My hope strengthens me. My hope will be the one thing to get me out of here alive. As I feel Michael's hand wrap around the back of my neck, I know I'm nowhere near ready to give up. I never will be. If I die in Michael's arms tonight, I'll die a fighter. However, the hope that fuels me will make dying impossible. Michael wants death, that much is obvious. However, I cling to life as if it were a life preserver in the middle of a dark ocean in a raging storm. He hasn't broken me yet-not even close. His torment has only made me stronger.

Michael, still clutching my phone in his fist, slams it down on top of my hand, simultaneously smashing my phone and effectively pushing the gun away from my reach. He flips me onto my back and wraps both of his hands around my throat. I give him a spiteful smile and try to find a happy place in my mind so I can think clearly. _This will not be my end. I didn't make it this far to die on the ground underneath this bastard!_ I bring my hands up to his face and plunge my thumbs in his violent eyes so I don't have to look at them anymore.

He cries out, but he doesn't remove his hands from my throat. Blood courses down my hands and drips onto my face. I want to vomit, but I can barely breathe. I feel my face grow hot as my vision begins to blur. I remove my thumbs from his eyes and begin to scratch at his face, although, I'm beginning to feel weaker and weaker. I dig into his skin, realizing, if I don't get him off of me now, I won't be able to survive without oxygen for much longer. I slice his face with my nails, cutting it open before moving to do the same to his lips. He groans and loosens his grip on my neck just enough for me to fight him off of me. I scratch at him with my mangled hand before flipping onto my stomach and scrambling toward the gun as quickly as my battered body will allow.

It doesn't take long for him to reach for me again, but by the time he grabs me, I have the gun in my hand again. I don't have time to aim it, he's in my face before my mind can register a thing, so I slam the grip against his temple. He falls unconscious on top of me. My heart is racing, but I can finally breathe again. Martin is dead and Michael is unconscious. I lay on the ground for a few minutes as the joy I feel becomes overwhelming. _You have to start moving, Bella! You have to get out of here!_ I push Michael off of me and crawl toward the door.

I wish I could walk now more than ever. Thankfully the adrenaline is still coursing through my veins, otherwise, I'm sure my pain would be absolutely horrific. I reach up for the doorknob, practically giddy, but then my hopes are shot as I realize it's locked. Tears fill my eyes again. After all that… this can't be happening. I crawl toward Martin, hoping to God he has a key. He must, because he wouldn't have locked us all in… would he? I feel around until I finally find a key ring in his pocket. I laugh, because humor is the only emotion I can deal with right now. My laughter sounds hysterical as I crawl back toward the door. I sit up as straight as I can and begin to try the different keys. The first one doesn't work, nor does the second, but when I go to try the third key I hear Michael begin to stir behind me. _Fuck! Just get out of here, Bella, and then you can lock him in. Otherwise… you know what you have to do._

I eye the revolver, which is a few feet away. I drop the keys into my bra and crawl across the floor to grab the gun. I can't be unarmed. Especially not now that I have the upper hand. I'm so close to my freedom I can almost taste it. I'm so close to seeing Edward again, I can practically feel him next to me. I crawl back toward the door as Michael continues to stir. I try the other key and my heart skips a beat when it actually works and I feel the door unlock. I push it open and I'm met with a flight of stairs. This guest room is in the basement, and now I'm wishing I could easily walk up the stairs and leave. I crawl to the steps as fast as I can manage, and with the gun in hand, I begin to climb.

I'm two steps up before I realize I didn't shut and lock the door behind me. I stall for a moment, wondering if I should turn around. Looking over my shoulder, I find that Michael still hasn't gotten up. I look back at the steps and realize I only have ten more to climb before I reach the first floor. _Keep going, Bella! Get the fuck out of here! You're so close! Can't you taste the fresh air already? You can end this! Go!_

I climb, ignoring my mangled hand and broken ankle, which add to the already horrendous list of injuries I sustained from Michael the last time I saw him. I make it up one step, and then another, and another. I'm smiling again, despite the pain in my face, because I'm finding that my hope fueled me in ways I never imagined it could. My smile falters as I hear a groan come from behind me. I don't dare look back. I continue to move, feeling safe with the gun in my broken hand. If he gets close I will shoot him. What's one more life, anyway? If he gives me a reason, I'll end him.

I'm three steps away when I hear him rise to his feet. He stumbles around for a moment, but then I hear him coming toward me. He takes the steps two at a time and I flip to my back to find him towering over me. He gives me a sadistic grin and looks down at me, with his now, extremely red and bloodied eyes.

"Sweetheart, this isn't how it was supposed to go. Now, give me the gun because I know you're not going to use it."

"Why wouldn't I?" I spit back. "I killed your brother, why wouldn't I kill you?"

"Because I love you. Martin needed to go. You're right about that. He would've come between us, Bella. But there's no use killing me. I'm not going to let you leave this house, Bella. Now hand it to me."

I point it at his head and he jumps toward me.

"Hand it to me you fucking bitch!"

The sound of the gunshot causes my ears to ring as blood splatters against my face. He falls on top of me. I bring the gun to his temple and shoot him one more time in the head, just to make sure he's absolutely dead. I've seen way too many horror movies to do otherwise. If I'd been able to think clearly, I would've killed him earlier, but my body was moving on its own accord and my brain was too muddled to keep _always_ make sure your attacker is dead. Always. Martin is dead. Michael is dead. And now I'm free. All I need to do is get out of here and seek help before my injuries get the better of me and I lose consciousness.

I make it out of the house in a daze. I crawl down the driveway and onto the street, trying to stay awake as I wait for a car to pass. Without a phone or any means of contacting anyone, I lay on my back in the middle of the road, waiting for someone to stop, hoping they'll see my body and take me to the hospital. It feels like hours, but a car finally stops a few feet away from me. An older couple gets out and helps me into the backseat of their car, where I promptly fall unconscious with images of Edward floating around in my head.

 **A/N: So… two more chapters you guys. How crazy is that? I'll try to get them up ASAP.**

 ****Fun Horror Movie Fact- In** _ **Candyman,**_ **Virginia Madsen was really hypnotized for some scenes so she could portray her trance authentically.****


	41. Chapter 40: Eye Wide Open

**Guys, this is the last chapter before the epilogue! I can't believe it! Thanks to everyone who has taken this journey with me. I know this story is definitely different than any of my others, but I really love the way it's turned out! So you can be interrupted by my author's notes after this, I'll just say a few thank yous now.**

 **A giant thanks to Fran, for previewing this story on her Pay It Forward blog! That really meant a lot to me, so thank you so much!**

 **Also, a thanks to Rita's fic recs! I love that blog, so it's always incredibly awesome to be featured on it.**

 **Of course, like always, a huge thank you to my betas Sherry and Paige for editing this story! I'm so lucky to have the two of you. As well as my RL bestie Caroline who preread a lot of these chapters.**

 **And last, but certainly not least, a super mega huge thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story! I'm so happy you gave this story a chance because it's definitely different to say the least. You guys are my motivation for writing and updating as much as I do, so thank you!**

" _The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky_

 _Are also on the faces of people going by_

 _I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do_

 _They're really saying, I love you._

 _I hear babies crying, I watch them grow_

 _They'll learn much more, than I'll ever know_

 _And I think to myself, what a wonderful world._

 _Yes, I think to myself, what a wonderful world."_

 _-Louis Armstrong-_

 **BPOV:**

Edward's handsome face is the first thing I see when I wake up. He's at my bedside with bloodshot eyes and a concerned expression. _He's been crying for me! No! I'm all right now. Everything is perfect. Finally._ I reach for him, but stop as soon as pain shoots up my spine and keeps me from moving a muscle.

"Bella! Oh, thank, God! You're awake!"

I give him a confused look. "How long was I asleep?"

"Six days," he answers solemnly.

"Is he dead?" I don't need to say his name. I know Edward knows of whom I speak.

Edward's eyes fill with liquid flames and he nods. "The fucker is dead. He and his brother."

I smile. "Good."

"You shot them." It's not a question. I smile again.

"Yes. He wanted to kill me, and then kill himself. So we could always be together."

Edward's face grows more rigid. "You'll never see them again, Bella. We can finally move on."

"Where were you when all this happened?"

His shoulders slump. I wasn't asking the question to make him feel guilty. There was nothing he could've done. I was asking out of curiosity. I wonder how he handled my absence. If the roles were reversed, I would've been going insane. Constantly wondering what was happening and beating myself up for not being able to do anything. Knowing Edward, he would've been going crazy trying to find me and save me. I couldn't imagine what he was going through, just as I'm sure he couldn't imagine what I had endured as well.

"I came back to the hotel room and," he pauses, taking a deep breath as to suppress a cry, "and I freaked out when I realized you were gone. Your wheelchair was sitting beside the bed and I knew there was no way you just went someplace on your own. As much as I wanted to fantasize that, that was true, I knew it wasn't. I ran to my car and drove everywhere, hoping to see your face somewhere, but it was like you had disappeared entirely. There was no trace of you. I called the police when I was driving around and filled them in on everything. We started to search for you everywhere. Even when they told me to go back to the hotel room, in case you somehow returned, I drove through the night feeling absolutely desperate. When I got the news you were at the hospital, I didn't know what to think. I didn't know if you were dead, dying or what. When I found you in a coma… God, Bella, you looked like a corpse. I've never felt so fucking desperate and helpless in my life. I would've done anything if it meant you would survive."

It takes me a moment to realize I'm crying. I try to reach out to cup his cheek, but the pain keeps my body in place. "You're what kept me going, Edward. I thought of you and how badly I wanted to see you again. I knew I couldn't die without saying 'goodbye' to you, so I fought as hard as I could. I couldn't give up, because I love you, Edward. So incredibly much."

A tear slips down Edward's cheek and he smiles at me. "God, Bella. You drive me crazy, woman." He bends forward and kisses my forehead, before adding, "I love you more than anything. You can't imagine how much."

"I can imagine."

Edward holds my hand, which is now wrapped in a purple cast, and gives me a warm smile. He looks exhausted. I'm going to have to take care of him after this. The nurse comes into the room to check on me, but all I can pay attention to is Edward. Now we can finally start our life together. Our relationship has always been unconventional at best, and I'm truly looking forward to a bit of normalcy. I just want to have a normal, boring life with Edward for a while. Well, no life with Edward could ever be boring, but after the shitshow we've experienced together, I'm sure a few months that are completely uneventful will be completely welcomed. I'm sure things won't be easy after this. I'm sure I'll still see Michael and Martin's faces everywhere I look, for a very long time. However, I'm hopeful this will be the start of my happy ending. Finally.

The nurse leaves and I smile, grateful to be alone with Edward again. I can't wait until I'm out of the hospital. I just want to get back to a normal life as soon as possible. Edward kisses my forehead again and stares at me like he can't believe I'm safe.

"So, where do we go from here?"

"Well," Edward begins with a crooked grin on his face, "I think after this we should go on a nice, long vacation together. Maybe get away from the U.S. in general for a while. If anyone deserves a vacation, it's you."

I laugh, ignoring how much it hurts. "Where are you going to take me?" I want to think about something fun. I imagine Edward and I lying on the beach, soaking up the sun and swimming in the crystal clear water. Although, I won't be able to do any of that for a long time. Well, I could do the laying down part, but that's about it. My daydream transforms into a picture of us in a small cottage, with a huge library filled with every book I've ever wanted to read. We would make love constantly, I would read every book on my reading list, and then we would make love some more. God, wouldn't that be blissful? Or maybe we could hang out at a flat in London for a while? I could visit the homes of all of my favorite authors and forget about everything that happened to me in L.A.

"I don't know. We can go wherever you'd like to, Bella. Maybe we can go to France for a while? Have you ever been to Paris? Maybe London? I don't know where, but I'd like to get out of here as soon as you're better, Bella. I just want to see you happy again. I want to start off fresh."

"I want that, too." I smile at him before staring down at my battered frame. "You'll have to take care of me for a little while longer it seems. After that, I can take care of you," I say with a wink. I'm finally starting to feel like my old self again.

"You do take care of me, Bella. You make me happy by just existing. You don't have to worry about doing anything else."

His words cause tears to prick my eyes. "I love you," I whisper.

"I know," he says with an emotional smile. "I love you, too. Always."

"Is this our happy ending then?"

"This is a very happy start to the rest of our lives together."

I smile because I know that's true. I'd do everything over again if it meant I could relive this moment forever. I've never felt so happy… so complete. It makes all the horrors I went through worth it, because now I have a life with a man I love more than anything.

 **A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter before the epilogue, and the last time you'll hear from me. If you want to talk to me about the story, or just talk about the story, you can add me on Facebook (Lizzie Lee) or join my facebook group (The Highlander Princess's Clan). Looking forward to hearing from you! I really hope you guys like the epilogue! I have my fingers crossed.**

 **And now, my very last horror movie fact!**

 ****Fun Horror Movie Fact- In M. Night Shyamalan's early drafts of** _ **The Sixth Sense**_ **, Bruce Willis's character was a crime scene photographer, not a child psychologist.****


	42. Chapter 41: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"So, take us back to that basement, Isabella. What was it like to wake up to such a nightmare?"

I try not to roll my eyes at her question. Here we are, in the middle of the garage where I'd met my attacker for the very first time, and she's questioning me about the worst day of my entire life. How typical. I guess reporters will do anything for a good story, and my story is definitely news. Edward and I have been in London for the past six months. We've evaded the press and practically become recluses as we got to know each other all over again. It was a fresh start to our new life together. Everything we did, we did in secret, including tying the knot. Edward proposed one day while we bathed together and, of course, there was no possible way of denying him anything.

I'm not wearing my wedding ring today, because I like to have something in my life that's my little secret. It makes my marriage to Edward even more special, because it's something that's _ours_ and only ours. The world doesn't need to be part of it, although, I'm sure, one day the world will find out. Edward's movies have become more and more popular and I've been offered film role upon film role since I've returned to California. We're more popular now than ever, so we've had every aspect of our lives scrutinized. It's insane and not always welcomed. I've chosen my next film role, a romantic comedy, since my ordeal with Michael has put me off horror movies for the rest of my career. Ironically, most of the offers I've received have been for slasher films and teen screams. It's like producers don't understand how traumatic the past year of my life has been. Or maybe they're just looking to cash in on said trauma. Like this reporter is doing now.

My eyes glance over her shoulder so I can get a better look at Edward and Emmett who are standing by one of the cameras with encouraging smiles on their faces. God, I love my husband. Every time I see his face, I forget about everything that's troubling me. He's the best type of medicine. The love in his eyes is captivating and I always find it hard to look away. After this, we'll be seeing our parents so we can begin to work on planning our wedding. _They have absolutely no idea we've gotten married already._ I knew they would be hurt if they found out we didn't invite them, so I thought I could have my dream wedding here in the states. I'm excited to celebrate my love for Edward with my family and friends. It will be like a dream.

Finally, I smile at the reporter, trying not to look too stiff and uncomfortable, as I answer her. "It was a nightmare. I woke up and I felt completely helpless. I couldn't walk… I couldn't do anything, and I knew if I didn't get out of that room, I was going to die. You can't imagine what that's like… seeing your life flash before your eyes, thinking about all the things that matter to you in your life-"

"Was Edward Cullen one of those things?" The reporter cuts me off without a hint of apology.

"Of course," I say, because I don't see any point in lying. There are pictures of us together all over the place. It's obvious we're romantically involved. "The thought of never seeing him again is what really made me fight. I wanted to see him, my family, and my friends again, so, I knew I couldn't die in that room."

"And Martin Richards? Wasn't he one of the detectives working your case?"

"Yes," I respond patently, "He was Michael's brother and was helping him cover his tracks. He murdered his partner, Joe King, and would have murdered me as well if he had to."

"After they found the bodies, they looked for evidence in the home Michael was living in. They found his parents there. They'd been decaying for years, so you wouldn't have been Michael's first victim."

I nod, wondering where she's going with this. I just want to go home. I just want this damned interview to be over. Being in this garage sends chills down my spine as I remember how close I had come to death here. I look to the corner of the garage, at the spot where I had been parked the night Michael first attacked me. I remember it like it was just yesterday. I close my eyes and try to think of anything else but that. I try to think of the way Edward made love to me in our flat in London. When I open them again, I look past the reporter at Edward's, now concerned face.

"Isabella? Did you need me to repeat that?" the reporter asks with a hint of concern in her tone.

I must have been spacing out for a moment. I give her an embarrassed smile and reply, "Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts for a second. Can you ask your question one more time?"

"How do you feel about America calling you their real-life 'Scream Queen?' You've been a star on screen, but you've also experienced many of those horrors in your life. Does that title make you feel uncomfortable?"

They call me their Scream Queen? I honestly had no idea. That sounds so… ridiculous. It's like they don't understand the gravity of what happened to me. Although, I don't know why I'm so surprised, the press has always been vapid. Even now, they're just exploiting my past instead of really getting to the root of the problem. I don't know what I should have expected from a news organization that wanted to interview me in the very last place I ever wanted to be.

"Experiencing horror like that in real life is nothing like the movies. We watch horror movies and scream at the screen, wondering why a character is being so stupid, and we think about what we would've done in the same situation. However, when you are actually in that situation yourself, your body moves on its own accord before your mind can even react. You run, you fight, and you struggle, and if you're lucky enough, you survive." I pause, realizing that I'm rambling. I don't know if it's the memories flooding my mind or the fact I'm back in this garage, but I can barely think straight. "I survived because I had hope, I survived because I wouldn't allow myself to give up. So, if America wants to call me their 'Scream Queen' or whatever else, fine, because you know what? I'm happy, because I'm alive to hear it."

"Thank God, for that," the reporter tells me with a perfected smile. She turns to one of the cameras, before continuing, "And there you have it, actress Isabella Swan is alive and well, with quite the story to tell."

As soon as we're finished, I reach over to shake the reporter's hand, then hop up to jog across the garage and wrap my arms around my husband. It feel so good to run again, especially with the memory of those days when I couldn't even walk on my own. I feel so incredibly strong. I feel like I can conquer absolutely anything. I suppose a near death experience will do that to a person. My thighs ache as the muscles in my legs are still recovering from months of inactivity, but by the time I make it to my husband, the throbbing sensation is far from my mind. I jump into his arms and he spins me around like romantic heros do in those cheesy movies. I laugh, because I can't believe this is my life now. I feel like I'm finally where I'm supposed to be. Here, safe and in his arms.

"You did wonderful, baby," Edward comments as he sets me down on my feet.

"Well, your presence definitely helped," I say with a coy smile as I lean against him. It takes me a moment to remember where I am, but when I do I turn to Emmett and smile. "Thanks for coming, Emmett."

He shrugs and rewards me with a goofy smile. "I had to be here for your big interview… especially since they chose to have it here," he says with shiver as he looks around the garage, which is lit up by various production lights, but it still doesn't help it's gloomy feel.

"I suppose this spot was more theatrical," I say with a smile. I turn back to Edward, eager to get the hell out of here. Although I've handled it well so far, this is truly the last place I really want to be. "You ready to meet our parents for dinner? We've got to plan that wedding." I wink at him and he grins.

"Of course, baby. We'll see you tomorrow, Emmett," he says with a wave as he turns on his heels and leads me out of the garage.

We head toward the elevator, and I try to suppress the memories that are desperately trying to surface. As we wait for the elevator to reach our level, I think about something I've yet to consider. If this never happened-if Michael hadn't attacked me on this floor almost a year ago-would my life be what it is today? Would I be married to Edward? As horrible as it is to think about, the attack propelled my life into a crazy chain of events which ultimately caused Edward and me to come together. If it weren't for something so horrible, would I now have something so beautiful today? Did I really need such darkness to descend on my life, for me to finally see the light, finally see what was in front of me all along? What would my life look like now if things had been different?

"What are you thinking about, beautiful?" Edward asks as he taps the tip of my nose with his finger.

"I was just thinking… do you think we'd be together today if things hadn't happened the way they did? My injuries sort of threw us together," I add sheepishly as I reach down and take his hand in mind.

"I think we would have gotten together eventually. I still liked you, and while I had my head up my ass, I would've pulled it out at some point and pursued you. The timing was never right for us back then, but I'm sure, eventually, it would have been."

"I had my head up my ass, too," I helpfully add. "I think we would have gotten together eventually." I pause for a moment, as another ridiculous thought crosses my mind. "You know, I guess I can thank Michael for one thing."

Edward gives me an unfathomable look. He stares at me like I've sprouted a second head. "What are you talking about, baby?"

"Well, he brought us together. I've loved every moment I've had with you, and I still can't believe we have the rest of our lives to look forward to together. While the past year has been horrible, it brought me to you, and I'd take the very worst of times if it means I get to have you, Edward."

Edward's gaze softens and he bends down to give me a quick peck on the lips as the elevator door finally opens with a _bing_. "I love you, Bella. I loved you even when I had no idea I loved you. I'd take all the bad, too, because you're all I need."

As we step inside the elevator I give the garage floor one last look as the doors begin to close. I feel like I'm saying goodbye to one chapter of my life and moving onto the next. The next chapter is a life with Edward that is beyond all my wildest dreams. My life has transformed from a horror flick to a classic Hollywood romance that will last until the end of my days. Edward squeezes my hand as we descend to the bottom floor of the garage and in this moment, I know he'll always be by my side-keeping me safe, giving me strength, and building me up to be the woman I never dreamed I could be.

"You ready for this, Bella?" Edward asks as we make our way to our car. "Are you sure they won't figure out our secret?"

I can't believe how nervous he sounds. I can't help but laugh. "Edward, we've faced so much together. Hell, we almost died on several occasions, and you're worried about what our parents might think?"

"I suppose I am," he says with a sly smile.

"Well, we've got each other, so we'll always be okay. No matter what life throws our way, we'll be able to deal with it. Together."

" _Bella! Bella, please!"_

"Together," Edward agrees.

" _Bella, please open your eyes! We found you, baby. Everything's going to be okay!"_

He smiles at me and I smile back, and I know everything _will_ be okay with him by my side. Forever.

" _See, baby. You're smiling! See, everything is going to be okay now. Just, please please open your eyes!"_

Forever.

" _Bella. You came this far, baby. Just look at me!"_

" _Bella!"_

My eyes shoot open. I'm curled up against something, and Edward is trying to pry me away. _Edward._ My eyes search for him. I let go of rigid frame that I'm holding on to and turn so I can see him. It's dark. So incredibly dark, and the room smells putrid. I've never smelled anything so terrible. Edward's crying. Why is he crying?

"Edward?" I question, reaching up to touch his face with my left hand. I'm not wearing my wedding ring. Confusion overwhelms me and I hesitate. "Edward?"

He doesn't answer, he just grabs me, picks me up, and carries me from the room and up the stairs. I press my body against him. I feel so cold and he feels so warm and wonderful. My body has been craving his, and he seems to feel the same way because he can't let me go. Not now, and I hope, not ever.

I cringe as the cold air hits my face and the sounds of sirens overwhelm my senses. _What's going on?_ When I look up at Edward for an explanation, I find his face is wet with tears and his eyes are scanning my face as if he were worried that he was never going to see me again. I reach up-ignoring the pain that shoots through my body when I move-and touch his face, wiping away his tears.

As soon as I touch him, his knees buckle and he falls to the ground with me safely in his arms. He rocks me against his chest like a small child and tries desperately to control his pained expression.

"Bella. Oh God, baby. I thought I was never going to see you again. We had no idea where you were." He stops for a moment as he suppresses a sob. "But I didn't have to worry about you, did I, baby? You saved yourself. Thank, God."

"What are you talking about?" I rasp out.

He gives me a confused look as his fingers trace my facial features. "Baby, you've been gone for four days."

I stare at him, unable to comprehend what he's telling me. No, that can't be right. I was out, I made it out of that house, I know it!. Edward and I had an amazing life together, we got married and… Nausea suddenly washes over me as I begin to remember the last few days. _I killed them. Martin and Michael. I killed both of them and I couldn't get out._

"Oh, Bella. Please don't cry baby. Everything is fine now. You're safe."

I stare at Edward as more cop cars fill the small driveway, illuminating his face with red and blue lights. Before I can truly understand what's happening, Edward closes the distance between us and presses his lips against mine. I can't breathe, and I don't want to. I consume him as he consumes me. He's all I need. Now that he's here, I'm safe. Finally, I'm free.

He pulls away to breathe and traces my bottom lip with his finger. "I'll protect you forever, Bella. I'm so fucking sorry I didn't find you sooner. Let me spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I'll love you, every day, forever."

He's practically hysterical, but so am I. Is he proposing to me? I can hear the cops rushing toward us, and all I can do is smile. I smile so hard it hurts. God, I love this man. When he's around, all the horrors of the world are forgotten and all I can see is him. He's my world, my everything.

"Yes," I whisper and I press my lips against his once more, enjoying the beginning of our forever together.


End file.
